


Forbidden Fruit

by Tdelicot



Series: Delight Fruits [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 217
Words: 92,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Its time for Alexis to join in on the fun. Damien is asked to star in a bigger role for the Porn studio. Titled "Forbidden Fruit."





	1. Chapter 1

Alexis was chuckling at her husband William of all things. "You mean to tell me I am jealous of my own father having all of the fun of late?"

When she'd heard about all of the crazy sex that had been going on between all of their friends at the hotel suite. She was feeling some what left out for some odd reason.

Even though she and William are always having sex what ever the need arises between the both of them.

Ever since she'd the baby boy two months ago. Her sexual desire and needs had come back to her. Once the doctor had given her the green light to have sexual contact once again.

He answers back to her from the bed-room entrance. While she gets ready to leave for the P.I. office and leaving William to watch over their son with his day-off from the 12th precinct. "In a big way Alexis. And besides. You won't have to worry about it. With your birthday coming up soon. I have decided to give you a early birthday present."

"And what is that sweetie?" She says with excitement with her tone of voice before leaving soon.

"I was able to contact the telephone number. Your father had given to me for the escort service. I have set up a night for where you and two other ladies or men will join you in a night of pure fun. And if you want. I can always join in on the evening." He replied with that cocky smile of his.

She didn't need to think about it all that long. "Of course. I want you to join in on the evening. I will have to think of the ladies that will be invited. Besides yourself. I would like to see L.T. and my father's choice Damien. The man with the biggest shaft he's ever seen in his life or in the movies."

She'd to roll her eyes at her husband. For when it came to that particular comment she made.

"Good Alexis. I will call the service to confirm on the night and check with you on my schedule for the 12th precinct. I wouldn't want to leave my partner hanging for any type of under-cover operation Captain Anderson has on-going for the moment."

"Sweetie. That is just fine. Just keep me abreast of the situation for now. However I need to go. Please call me later on how our son is doing." She says with giving him a quick kiss on his lips before heading on out the door of their new apartment since having the baby.

He would than head into the baby's room to check on his son for the moment.

*************************************************************************

However for Alexis. It gave her a great deal to think about in regard to the sexual positions she would love to be in. Along with her favorite toys to truly knocking her socks off. Its either the vibrators, cuffs of clamps to drive her just crazy in every way. Especially when her breasts are big enough. Even though not as big as Dr. Lanie Parish. "God Bless her soul."

Taking her time with driving her small volks wagon just for days like these. She headed on over to the P.I. office all excited. No doubt maybe she could just ask one person she didn't mention. Would be Hayley of all women to join in on the fun.

Though she has a history of having sex with anyone over the years. With any race, creed or color to her likely.

Smiling. Parking her car in the back lot of the old building. She would be able to enter through the back door. Taking the special designer elevator to her father's office to open the wooden gate door.

Walking into the office. It was mostly quiet for the moment. When she heard a moan from the back office. For which was opened.

Hearing this moan. She went to her father's desk draw taking hold of the small revolver inside. Making sure it was filled inside of the barrels with the bullets.

She didn't know what to expect at this point. Moving in slowly with the gun. Her heart rate and blood pressure rising for the movement.

It would be at that particular moment. She saw her sitting on the long couch. Hayley would be masturbating.

Of all things playing with her clit with a vibrator to get herself off.

Alexis felt relieved. That it wasn't someone trying to kill Hayley. However instead she would be trying to pleasure herself. Alone. Until Alexis walked in to truly surprised the ex-agent.

Both of the women didn't know what to say for that particular situation. But then again. The one reason she was here now. Would be to asked her on joining her for the sex party with the others.

Blushing a little. It would be at this time. Giving Alexis an idea. Hopefully Hayley would in-deed just love the idea of her going down on the woman for now and just finish her off.

Looking up from the couch. After Alexis making the announcement with the idea. Hayley smiled deeply with the yummy idea. She says. "Girlie. Come join me right now. I would just love it never the less."

As she positioned herself once again for Alexis to get between her long legs spread out over the grey couch.

"I will be right their Hayley. I need to be sure to lock all of the doors for now. Don't want anyone else to interrupt the both of us at this point of time." She says with a wide smile before moving out of the secret office of her fathers.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be a few days before Damien is supposed to show up at the porn studio. Receiving the script in the mail this time with a note from C.J.

Good luck with the much bigger role. I will be away for the week filming another independent movie. Call me when you have the chance. All of my messages will be forward to either my e-mail or phone.

I would very much like to see you become really successful with your venture and the future.

See ya soon.

C.J.

After reading the note inside of his bedroom. Currently he would be waiting for his wife to arrive home from work. Even though it would be some what of a short day for her.

Since he has another eight days left of his vacation. He and his wife had been enjoying the time together when ever possible.

They had started to try to make their baby together. The couple wants badly. So the sexual acts between between the two had tripled fold in many ways.

Reading the script in front of him in his office on the side of the bedroom. He would be able to see the scenes on the paper. Having sex with younger woman to get off with using what ever fruits, sexual toys, whips, cuffs and of course his huge cock to screw them with their mouths, clits and anus to his hearts content.

He would have a number of great lines to say to the ladies on the screen. And this would be his time to shine for when it comes to his acting and of course the sexual acts itself.

No doubt leading to much bigger roles in the future. But for now. He will have to concentrate on this role and go from there.

All of a sudden feeling warm down below. His cock having a mind of his own. Needed to be let out for breathing.

Since he was mostly in his sweat shorts right now. He pulled them down slowly. And placing them down onto the side of his chair. As his erection very evident looking down before placing his hands on his achy shaft.

Starting to stroke it very lightly up and down in his hands throbbing. He had to do something quickly. As he quicken his pace of his huge cock bobbing about crying out to him for relief.

It would be actually be hurting right now. Having to be speeding up his speed with the hand job. Closing his eyes right now to feel the sensations. As his breathing and all of his major vitals enhanced from the on coming eruption.

It was going to be some mess when it does finally happens. However for the moment. He heard someone walk into the Condo. Screaming out to her quickly. He needed her right now!

When she walks in quickly wondering what the hell was going on. She knew exactly what is going to happened in front her. She would have to take quick action. She moves in after dropping her things onto the bed or floor and ran over to take hold of his cock and into her mouth.

She knew it wouldn't be long. She would be able to hollow out her cheeks to take him fully deep down her throat. 

With his needs arising. He pushes her head completely now into her throat right to the very edge. To have him scream out from this action from her.

"Jesus Damien." After taking a few moments to gather herself. As with himself. She would be worried after hearing him scream out like them. "You scared the hell out of me before earlier." She replied softly before getting up to leave into the other room to put things away.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for her to put things away in the frig. However she did take just one of the sundae's out for them to share together.

Taking out two silver spoons from the counter. She would be all set to go. However Damien coming out in his birthday suit in all of his glory. As with her self. No doubt as Khan would say on Star Trek. "A DISH SERVED COLD." No doubt put it in a new area for when it comes to be cold down below.

Her husband didn't waste any time. Placing the ice cream on the counter. Along with his wife. She's going to be the main course and then some.

She had always loved him for when ever he takes the situation into his hands. And it would be just disastrous to see all that ice cream goes to waste. No way in hell would she let it happened.

She is waiting for his next move just like a chess game. Even though she has played it with friends for when she was very young. Maybe it was one of the reasons she was interested in chess and how Mr. Spock and the other characters would interact with each other on the screen.

He places her into position for where he can get at her without getting any of the ice cream onto the tile floor. And making a mess to truly clean up. 

Taking some of the swirl sundae and placing it onto the spoon. He tells her to be ready for the shock of the cold onto her opening to cool her down some what.

Saying to him in a whispered into his ear. "I doubt it!" Smiling before using his hand to smash it further into her opening to be eaten.

For the moment. Her entire system is in shock from the cold of the ice cream. As she tries to move off from him afterwards. But he won't hear of it coming from her mouth. He was mostly anxious to get down and start lapping it all up with either his mouth or tongue. 

Setting himself into place. He begins his work with taking his entire mouth to scoop up the ice cream and getting straight to her very core and hitting the very spot. Driving her to the very edge with the nerve endings.

She wouldn't be able to take all that much more. Unless things change drastically. What she really wants from him right now is the obvious. His cock as always. And secondly himself in any shape or form.


	4. Chapter 4

For Alexis and Hayley. The action going hot and heavy inside the private/secret office.

Alexis couldn't believe it. She would be doing this to her between her legs. Not only once. But three times to get her off.

And rather enjoying herself. She would of never thought she'd it in her to do something like this in the first place.

But she always knew. She'd the tendencies inside of her general nature. However since she'd had met her husband. Her entire life changed for the better in ways. That not her own father would be able to understand it. Even though Kate Beckett in some ways would in a big way.

In regard to Hayley. She decided it was time to turn the tables around and do her the honor of the same. It would be only right in returning the favor outright.

Not for the fact. She's been wanting to for the longest time. Becoming closely bonded in the short period of time.

When Alexis saw this fact. She'd told her. She didn't have to return the favor.

"Don't worry about it Alexis. I want to very much. We will be sure to keep this a secret from your father. But no doubt your husband will probably guess or you will just probably say something to him." She replied with her dry sense of humor for the moment.

"No doubt I will Hayley. But he doesn't really care either way. As long as I am happy is what counts the most after having the baby two months ago."

"So how is the little bugger any way these days? She replied before switching positions and placing Alexis onto the couch with taking off her skirt, panties and the rest of her belongings.

While Alexis answered the question before she started her playing with the younger woman.

"He's good. William has him today. Hopefully he won't be too much trouble when I do finally arrive home."

Moments later..........

Hayley is deep inside of Alexis clit with her mouth and tongue enjoying herself and tasting of her juices flowing from between her legs. This was new to her in many ways. Though she would be enjoying it to the full hilt.

It had felt as if she would be on fire inside. Just like when her husband does the very same to her. Even though now getting back into the swing of things sexual after having the baby. She'd a rough time of it with the delivery having to be small bone.

When she was in the delivery room and having those blasted contractions for eight hours total before finally.

She didn't know what was worst. The contractions or delivering the baby with trying to push hearing William and the doctor telling her to bare down.

She would be screaming her head off trying to push out the baby. But when it was finally over! It would be well worth all that pain she'd suffered to see that beautiful face of her son and of her husband's tears.

Any rate. Alexis would be enjoying it. Hayley certainly was being persistent for when it came to using her tongue and mouth.

She was savoring every moment of what she was doing to her both inside and out. Alexis shuddered from when Hayley tugged with her mouth pulling the bud just outside of her opening. 

She was being totally ferocious for the moment. While driving Alexis just crazy from the total sensation of her true womanhood.

Hayley continued on to tease her in every way to get her off and much more. Even though at first she'd immediately tried to hold back her orgasm in order for it to last.

Until finally the both ladies were finally done. However for Hayley with that mischievous smile of hers. She knew for the fact that this action today. Would no doubt continue on in the near future. With permission of course.

But for now. They 'd work that needed to be done after getting themselves cleaned up and dressed for at least the next couple of hours.


	5. Chapter Five

He needed to come up from air. As if he would be a diver coming out of the waters running out of air in the tank.

She looked at him with a strange look as to what was going on with him. Unless it would be more of his games. She just had to asked out of curiosity. What's going on?" She asked to be some what gentle about it.

Especially when someone is naked. Spread-out like a picnic basket.

"Please Susan. Don't be a kill-joy. I needed to tell you about the wonderful news I received." Moving away to gathered up his thoughts for the most part. 

"Ok. What gives Damien?" It was obviously he will be taking his time with the information. She decided not to interrupt further until he'd gotten everything out of his system.

Fortunately he'd plenty of time to explain being the next two weeks of being on vacation of sorts. She needed to be some what patience. When it comes to getting words out of her husband's mouth.

"Any boy! What a mouth does he has. Looking over at him thinking on how to go about telling her the correct way.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking his time with his words for now. She could see it in his eyes and his body language. Just how excited he was with receiving the news about the role in "Forbidden fruit." This would no doubt be a very explicit type of role for his first major piece.

However having been confirmed by someone name C.J. for which he'd mention the first time around. He incredulously felt the need to make sure it was done correctly. On order to give a proper impression for the director.

But any rate. He'd finished with his comments not taking all that long. Basically just giving the details of when, where and time for the most part. It was evident. He was proud of his achievements. This goes for his real work, the Escort service and now with the porn studio.

And that also includes his marriage as well. For when it comes to Susan and her overall sexual needs.

Currently he'd her on the counter ready to pounce liked a caged tiger. She just loved it. For when he's mostly this way. With his arousal very evident in front of her. She just couldn't wait no further. Asking her husband to please begin with her usual irritation of wanting to be fucked by her husband in the kitchen.

He didn't wish to rush this time around. Wanting to take his sweet time in order to pleasure the both of them. It would no doubt be disastrous with the both of them being left out on the fun.

"Ok." He said with getting himself ready. His wife was mostly anxious. Along with the fact they would be working on trying to have a baby. Every chance she can get. Only enhances her chances of it happening along the way.

Not able to hold back any further the waiting. He begins.


	7. Chapter 7th

Now that he would be ready. Taking hold of her hips first leveling her to be reached. Spreading her legs wide opened on the counter. She was differently ready. Her sex reeking.

Seeping down already. Taking hold of his very hard cock into his hand to guide it into her like a speeding rocket. Quickly in and out. Hitting her G-Spot to have her entire body spasm inside and out.

It would be at this point. Throwing her legs over his shoulders to be reached further. And having her moan out loud from the speed and the strength of his thrusts to just kill her every time.

She would be telling him the following like always. "Please......Harder!" That was it for now. He continued on with his thrusts into his wife's insides. Feeling her muscles contract and grabbing hold of his shaft.

"Oh! My Goodness." The sensation of his huge cock inside was driving him just crazy. His lust and sexual desire in full swing. Picking up his speed further only to hear her scream out further.

And with his thinking all this in his mind. Wondered on whether it's going to be the same for when it comes to his bigger role in "Forbidden Fruit." With all of those ladies no doubt faking their orgasms on screen. As compared to his wife Susan.

Nothing is ever fake for when it comes to her in general. When ever she'd done any thing in her life. Its only been done in a grand way over the years and ever since he met her.

One thing for sure. Its going to be a huge transition for when it comes to his film career. Even though he has no idea at the moment just how are he's going to get with the prospect during filming the movies.

Maybe some day. He just might be able to give up the Escort business for more of a profitable reasons.

But right now. It was hot. And its going to get worst with the sexual heat coming from his wife from every avenue.

Maybe she should try out for a small part. It will differently will heat up the small screen. And those watching will surely we wishing for more in their bed rooms while watching.

He didn't care either way. Just as long as she is always in his bed and no one else for that matter.

Now that has an interesting merit to the idea. But for now. They will stay in what the both of them will be doing in the near future.

She was hotter as a fire cracker at this point. Wishing for more every time his cock was inside of his wife's pussy.

It was so intense at this moment. He wasn't able to take much more without having to be collapsing from sheer exhaustion of his thrusts inside.

She grabs hold of his ass cheeks to urge him on further. Making all types of marks on him over all. Trying to breath to keep up with the thrusts of his movements. He can actually feel the sweat dripping off his body. Along with her sex dripping from inside with his cock hitting the perfect angle of her G-spot. "God! This woman was wicked in every way. As with being sexy and knowing how to pleasure a man.

A moment later. He would finally come inside of her with a force of a volcano. Screaming out totally her name from the orgasm he was having. Including adding in the pain as well. As she grabs the bottom part of his balls to place his senses further into the outer clouds.

"Ouch!" He would say loudly. She continued on with what she was doing to her husband. Besides licking his face with her tongue. Something knew to her agenda. Must be all of those fan fiction stories she 'd been reading on the internet or novels she likes to collect from over the years.

It would be so erotic to his likely. Hopefully it will be the same with the movie "Forbidden Fruit." He won't know a thing until he starts with the production soon.

After coming hard. His cock would be still some what hard. It wasn't going down at this time.

And when Susan was seeing this. She'd other ideas for him. When she asked to help her off the counter having to be feeling some what jittery from the muscles hurting.

She tells him once again to get onto the counter this time. While she leaves to head into the bedroom to grab the suction cups devices to be placed onto his balls and his cock.

When he saw all this. He knew that he was in big trouble further.....


	8. Chapter 8th

For Alexis. She was never realizing having the sexual tendencies inside of her to do this. Especially with Hayley in general. Maybe it has something to do with her mother Meredith. In the way she see things for when it comes to the sexual act in general.

But for her to actually come out of the closet. When it comes to what she'd done with Hayley in the office. Not that it bothered her. Just the fact she did it without having to think about her actions.

She will have to speak with someone about it. And the only one she can trust at this point. She'd decided to talk with her husband about it. Even though. He will mostly agree with her view point.

Even Hayley tried to tell her a few times. Since she'd known her. With her sexual attire to just relax and just go with her real choices for when it comes to a partner for life. And she has with William.

However. This will open up a whole new avenue. God. Forbid. She will never ever mention this outing to her father. He won't be able to understand. Seeing his baby girl in a different light.

But for now. She and Hayley needed to work. Including having a new client will be walking in soon to discuss his problems for when it comes to his wife's tempting ways. "How ironic!"


	9. Chapter 9

The two ladies were listening to the client and his over all story. Did they believe him? That will all depend on the investigation during the next few days.

After he left the office to leave for his own work in general. Alexis was mostly shaking her head. She'd an idea on where to begin. And with that being speaking with the wife before deciding on any further course of action.

She'd made the decision to call her with the telephone number that was provided. Giving Hayley the chance to check the internet for any type of information on the two. She'd stayed mostly quiet throughout checking the computer.

Every now or then she would listen in to the conversation. Alexis would be having with Sarah. Along with the phone call lastly almost twenty minutes.

And for which Sarah was doing most of the talking over the phone. Including setting up a meeting with Alexis on when it would be find to come and speak with her in person. And without having her husband around to interrupt the conversation.

Since he was mostly lying through his teeth with the ladies he hired. Why? It was the one question on her mind, as with Hayley.

When Alexis had ended the call with Sarah. She went to get all of her things together before heading out of the office.

Telling Hayley, She was leaving. Alexis had to ask Hayley to call her later. On whether she was able to come up with any thing criminal on his end. She agreed to the request. Including on whether Alexis was ok in regard to what had happened earlier.

Alexis turned to face Hayley before walking out. "Don't worry about it. I 'm able to handle it for now. However I will need to discuss this with my husband and ask him his judgement on certain aspects of my life."

"That's fine with me. I just never thought about it before. That you just might have those type of sexual tendencies for when it comes to the female species." She says softly before looking down at the computer screen once more.

"Me neither. Anyway I have to go. I need to meet up with the client's wife before she decides to back out on talking to me in secret." She replied before walking out of the office and closing it leaving Hayley alone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you serious Alexis? It's the other way around to let you know. I even have the evidence or whether you need to see the photos?" She asked in a serious tone. Along with the fact she was pissed off that her husband. Would actually think this in the first place.

Sarah goes to the one hiding spot for where she'd hidden the photos from her husband. And giving her the photos into Alexis hand. There would be the evidence in front of her of all things.

Alexis had a number of questions on her mind. In regard to the case. One being as to why he would think his wife. When in fact. Its the other way around. Unless it deals with a great deal of monies from her estate.

Since her husband was in the construction business as an engineer. Alexis would need to check into the company itself. On whether or not all of the materials they used are above standard levels. No doubt keeping her busy for awhile for this case.

She asked another serious question. Even though not wishing to upset her further. "I know this may sound rather strange. Do you think that your husband is thinking about trying to kill you for any odd reason?"

Sarah didn't need to think about it for when it came to the question. "No doubt Alexis. And if this is the case of the matter. I will surely be needing some sort of protection."

"I will have to discuss this with Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct. And see what she has to say on the subject. She will no doubt might have a better option to work with." She says quickly and with taking out her cell phone to call her right away.

*****************************************************************

Speaking with Beckett for about ten minutes. She was able to advise Alexis. She needed to speak with a few people including Inspector Victoria Gates. She will be able to call her back later with her answer.

But for now. The woman needed to be in protected custody inside of the 12th precinct. And it's exactly what Alexis will do with driving her over leaving everything behind.

It was the only choice for the moment. In order to save her life from her own husband and or anyone else that might be after her in the first place.

She would no doubt be lucky with that aspect of her life. In order to go though with this in the first place.


	11. Chapter 11

When it came to Damien. His wife was trying to be coy for now. Always needing more out of him for everything.

You would think the woman never gets anything. When in fact. He's always going out of his way to give her everything she wants in life.

Coming from a family depriving themselves of a good life. For when she was a little girl. Her father trying his best to support his family as a tool & die maker for almost 20 years. A dying breed of sorts.

Moving closer to his wife. Asking on whether she was mostly fine or not. When in fact. She would be scheming. He didn't care just what it was for the moment. As long as he was his number one choice of bed partner. For when it comes down to that aspect of their marriage and as total soul mates.

Consider for the fact. His life is becoming so much for interesting. For the up and coming role he has in "Forbidden Fruit." Hopefully leading to bigger and better roles.

For this particular moment. He was feeling some what lethargic. She'd taken all of his strength in order to get everything out of him and so much more.

After some time. His adrenaline slowed down to a crawl. If he was able to continue. He would.

This would no doubt for him. Be the first time. He wasn't able to continue. When his wife Susan had seen his acting display. She was no doubt be laughing at her husband. For what ever reason. She needed to take further possession of his mind and body.

Pushing him against the wall inside of the kitchen this time. It wasn't all that hard mine you. Just enough to the point. In order to get his attention. He was transfixed mostly. For when it came to his surroundings. Hopefully for the last time for the evening.

"Damien. You're got to be kidding. Your really taking me seriously with all this tonight?" She says with a slight chuckle. In order to further upset her husband or rather just for fun.

"Now what do you think?" He replied with his defensive having been put into place. He should of known better not to fool her in any way, shape or form.

"It would seem your upset at me for acting this way?" She said before moving in closely to him to see that he was in deed pissed.

"I am some what Susan. I can only go so far before I start to blow my top. And you did pushing me to my limits this evening. Normally I would have let it go. Otherwise I need to just take it easy for the rest of the evening. Especially when I have a great deal of priorities coming up. In order for me to have my head on straight to complete them. And that includes the studio and the up and coming Escort outing." He pointed out with making the statement to her looking on with those somber eyes of hers.

"Very well Damien. I will stop for now. And just continue on with our lives. I am very sorry. Do you at least forgive me in the wake of what I'd done this evening?"

Moving in closely to at least kiss her lightly on her cheek for the moment. "Of course I will forgive you." Afterwards he walked away to head into the bathroom to take a hot shower and relaxing for the rest of the evening.

And besides she needed things to be done any way. She didn't bother her husband. Even though she was very interested in wanting to read his script for the role. He'd given her permission to take a look. And no doubt it will shock her for when it comes to most porn films.

Walking into his private office just off the library. She goes to sit down settling in to read. Damien had left the script inside of the package for safe keeping. As she takes it out rather slowly. She was some what shaking with her right hand placing the script onto the brown desk.

After a brief moment. She starts to read the first few pages. And right away. She would be needing ventilation after those scenes with the actresses doing their best to show off.

Good god! She couldn't believe it. This was just wonderful in every abstract of the word "Pure Sex." She just hopes. That her husband Damien will be able to pull it off with his acting ability and of his equipment on the screen.


	12. Chapter 12

As for Damien. After looking over towards his wife asleep in bed. He quietly moved out. In order to have a quick snack inside of the kitchen. He was mostly hungry for the most part. After the session they'd earlier.

He didn't know. On whether he's able to go any further. But for now he needed to fill his palate. In order to refuel his body and mind. And anything else in between.

Walking slowly first into his office. He goes to grab the script from the studio. In regard to the movie "Forbidden Fruit" he's going to be filming soon. One thing for sure. The director is going to have his hands full for when it comes to all of those sexual scenes.

In order to get it just right for the public that watches these types of films. Either in the movie cinema or in the privacy of their own homes or Internet.

There is a great obsession with the United States for when it comes to the sexual act. Unlike most of the countries. Anything just plain goes. Along with compensation value that goes with whom or how many are involved with the sex. For when it comes for the black market.

Its basically the same thing here in the states. Depending on where to look for it. As with drugs, booze and weapons.

Damien had to get away from this train of thought for the moment. In order to feed his stomach growling. He has always hated to go to bed on a empty stomach. No matter how tire he may get from his hard days work and being home with his wife or escort service.


	13. Chapter 13

For Alexis. She was feeling some what miserable. As with Hayley. There would be no new leads into their new case. Even though checking the computer terminal for any type of information on the husband.

Hayley had a hunch. Later to see on whether he'd any type of military back ground from way back.

And no doubt Hayley would be mortified to find out on whether he did or not. Hayley had decided to check later after going home to rest for a few hours.

She would mostly be thinking about her and Alexis earlier in the back. She wasn't surprise in some ways. And after what Alexis had said about setting up that meet with the people from the Escort service for tomorrow at the suite. Her Father has for special occasions.

She wanted to be on all of the action as well. All of a sudden feeling left out in the cold for when it comes to stuff this this. She would no doubt call Alexis later to ask with the one single request. She would need to clarified with wanting to join in.

********************************************************

Some time later.

Alexis had arrived home. Only to find her husband up and about in the bedroom. After looking in on their son. William walking inside. He could sense his wife was upset. Especially when she was extremely quiet. Even strange for her. He knew better. And he needed to find out the truth of the matter.

Alexis has always been very determined for when her mind is set on one single subject or anything else for that matter.

He stares at her for just a single moment before moving over to her. Feeling some what giddy like a school boy at times. He knew exactly what she needed. 

He effortlessly moved in taking the gamble she wants him in every way. He tells her in a soft spoken voice. Knowing she is going to be going through with her plans for tomorrow evening with Damien at the hotel suite. "Alexis. Do you want me?" With his stubble on his face. Even though he's not shaved in two days to have a Five O' clock shadow of sorts.

She looks up at her husband to respond. Her eyes flicking on down to his shorts and most importantly his groin. "Are you serious William?; Of course I want you." She moves in to take hold of taking out his erection from inside of his blue shorts. Even though he wasn't as big as Damien. But hell! He was still big enough to make her happy in every way.

She could tell by his excitement. He was more than ready for her. She wanted him badly. After today's action inside of her father's secret office and Hayley.

For just a short moment. She stares at him. Before moving in to take his erection into her hands to feel it quiver with movement. Before placing it into her mouth to taste every inch of him.

Differently. He was in some sort of an dilemma for when it comes to his own needs. And no way. He wasn't going to stop. It would be disastrous if he did and just plainly ruin it for himself and Alexis.

There wasn't any apprehensive on their part. And right now Alexis was thinking for best in wanting his cock. William closed his eyes to feel the total sensations of her actions. With his cock giving away to her tongue and mouth on all sides and to the very base.

She was very explicit with her movements. Along with William pulling his wife's head further into his cock right to the very edge of her throat. She has learned from experience on how to explain this part of the sexual pleasure. And fortunately for him. He was enjoying himself to the fullest extent of the act from inside the bedroom.

She was hearing all types of noises coming out from her husband's throat. Knowing full well he was enjoying himself. As with herself. But she needed more from him. Alexis needed him inside of her to feel that burning feeling. It was immensely important to feel this way. Ever since she'd a taste of Hayley pussy the past afternoon.

And no doubt. She will eventually get around in telling William in what exactly she'd done.

William was surprised at her. For where his wife is concern and her sexual tendencies. He'd always known one day. It would come to this point with her and Hayley. But for now. It was between the both of them.

After a few moments. She'd to stop to catch her breath. As his cock slipped out of her mouth. However William needed her badly at this point. He decided to push her down onto the bed pulling off her clothing completely in order to make way for his straining erection.

But first for William. He went to take hold of both of her swollen breasts from the excitement of her sexual desire for her husband and earlier with Hayley. She would be making the usual sounds from her mouth. Besides asking for more of the same. Only much harder.............

It was incredible at this point. Just how hot she would be feeling either inside or out. William was able to feel this. When he finally placed his cock to the very entrance of her already wet clit between her milky white legs.

He was able to taste her before doing so with his cock. Taking two of his fingers to be placed inside and placing them into his mouth to get a taste of whats to come for him.

Alexis tells her husband to take hold of her aching breasts. Since they are swelled to the max at this point. He has always loved playing with her nipples. When ever he'd the chance. Its one of her better quality about her in general. And no doubt he does take hold of them and so much more. Grabbing both of her breasts to have her moan mostly.

She was in heated over drive for the moment. "Please William. I can't take this any further. I need your cock deep inside me for how long it might take. I just don't care either way."

He was trying to tease her to no end at this point. And no doubt. Its going to be the same for tomorrow evening with Damien and the ladies.

"God!" She was soaked between her legs. It was at this point finally.

Taking hold of her hips. To simply just impale her of his hard erection into her opening. It'd felt like a knife had gone through her for the very moment. And without giving herself the chance to adjust with being filled by him.

William didn't wait any further. He continued to move and and out her at an unnerving pace. Punishing her with no end in sight. The wrenching cries from her mouth had him to continue even further deeper to the very core of her inner soul.

During this time. Both of them were trying to control their breathing. And for which was just about impossible at this particular moment.

The sweat would be pouring off her husband's face with each and every thrust of his cock. She was virtually on the edge of her orgasm coming on. While William kept on pushing to his fullest extent.

She would arch her hips up further into his cock. While her hands holding onto the blankets for further support and from the onset of her orgasm finally letting go. 

And having her scream out from the pure pleasure of his thrusts. When his venturing finally releasing the total sum of his inner soul into her insides with the semen emptying.

The both of them would give their declaration of love for one another afterwards. And falling back onto the bed with his wife by his side.


	14. Chapter 14

Having to be the next morning for Damien. Getting up some what early. He'd a number of errands to run before tonight's outing for the Escort Service.

Staring over at his wife sleeping soundly like a baby. She should. After the beating she'd taken by him and vice versa.

At least for him. He was feeling some what refreshed after a good night's rest. 

Moving slowly into the shower. Trying to be quiet as a mouse. If possible!. He was feeling some what giddy for the moment. He was able to escape from her grips after last night.

Effortlessly moving into the shower. In order to take his time in washing himself down. And properly dressed for the day and mostly for the evening at the hotel. Arranged by mystery writer Richard Castle.

And in his opinion. Tonight is going to be interesting to say the least in every way. He was mostly feeling a great deal of excitement. And how it turns out. Will be up to him and his clients. Determined on their word of mouth for when it comes to his services both in and out of the bedroom.

His appetite for when it comes to sex is great. however for now. He has a number of errands to run before this evening. And no doubt his wife will try to catch him at least once before heading out.

He will surely have to put his foot down. This time around for her own good and his. Feeling some what exasperated on his end of it. Moving quietly in order to move and leave the condo. Leaving his wife to sleep for now.

Her obsession at times with sex. Tends to be great. Even for him at times to keep up.

Feeling some what sluggish going outside. He will need to pick up a quick breakfast along with his favorite pick-me up with coffee. There is a local MacDonald's a few miles from the condo.

He doesn't need to go inside. But rather. He will head for the out take line. Even though their is always a long line. However it does move quickly to make him and everyone else happy.

Once he was able to order his food and leave. Moving slowly in traffic. He's able to eat and drink his food. While watching the traffic moving at a slow crawl. It was at the height of the traffic for early morning.

Sometimes it was just plain ridiculous at times. But for now with his altitude. He will just go with it. Until he starts to feel some what better with the sugars now inside of his body. Otherwise he heads off for the bank to place monies into his and his wife's accounts combined.

No doubt. He will probably call his wife later to check in. Since she'd made no mention in regard to what she plans to be doing with her day or evening. Making it all more mysterious.


	15. Chapter 15

It was several hours later for Damien. He'd checked in with his wife at home. She decided to just stay put to relax, clean, cook and read mostly on the Internet.

She was able to steer clear of the one subject. Since she needed to take some what of a break from sex. Letting her body to recover. Even she is not able to keep pushing her body beyond endurance. After trying a number of times with her husband. Lately he has gotten wind of her little tricks. Even though she doesn't mind one bit at times for the break.

And with him at the hotel with his clients. Will give her the chance to catch up so to speak with all of her favorite hobbies. One of them being the fan fiction stories for those that love to write for fun.

She would be able to settle in for the evening.

************************************************************************

As for Damien. He'd called the hotel in order to make sure his clients had shown up for their evening with him. Speaking with Alexis over the phone from upstairs. She and the others were waiting for him and his partner. Having just walked in at the moment with a plastic bag in his hands filled with all types of sexual toys. In ordered to be used for the evening.

Alex was a relative new member to the Escort service. Even though he knows his business rather well. For when it comes to the ladies and using of his tools.

Taking a moment to relax before speaking to Alex. "Are you ready for this evening Alex?" He called out to him in a very subtle way. In order to not make any types of waves for when it comes to their business inside of the hotel lobby.

Alex jumped to his feet after sitting down on the hotel lobby's chair for a brief moment. " I'm ready, able and willing to do anything. In order to please our clients." As Alex winked back at Damien for just a brief moment before walking over to the elevator to head upstairs to service their clients, especially Alexis Castle and Dr. Lanie Parish.

The both men walked slowly over to the main elevator before entering. Damien was thinking mostly to himself before he started to chuckled in regard to his wife having to be staying home relaxing. While he was here foremost with making money to help with paying the bills and their future together.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile. Alexis, Jenny and Lanie were waiting anxiously inside of the hotel room. Still fully dressed. 

However. That will differently change for when Damien and his partner from the escort service shows up.

Feeling some what nervous on Alexis part. She was watching the other two ladies. She can tell they were both ready for anything this evening. While Alexis could barely draw a breath for the moment.

"Jeez. I just wish to go they get here already ladies. I'm really anxious." She says with a small smile etch on her face.

Lanie came over to say something. " What's the matter Alexis, your afraid of the big, bad wolf?" She replied with a chuckle. Even though Alexis had no idea in what she was mostly talking about.

Lanie would be able to exclaimed for when it came to her statement. "I have no in idea Lanie what your talking about." Moving over to the bed to sit taking in a quick breath.

"Meaning Alexis. Damien's and the other man and their cocks shove down your throat, pussy or your anus." It would be at that particular moment. Alexis had a slight flush to her face afterwards. Especially when Lanie has always been up-front for when it comes to being direct to the point.

"Oh God!" She says feeling her adrenaline starting to pick up after her words. She'd no idea why she was behaving like this in the first place. Being married and having a baby shouldn't had changed her, accept for the better.

Otherwise all of a sudden.

There was a light knock onto the hotel door. No doubt it was Damien and his partner from the Escort Service.

It would be Jenny still dressed as with the other two. Walking over to the door in order to let Damien and the other inside.

And when Jenny saw the both men. She would be already drooling over them and mostly ready to go. Damien was able to see this in her eyes. Knowing it's going to be a interesting evening after the past few days.

First thing. Damien asked the three ladies to please take off their clothing. He will begin with Alexis and Jenny. While his partner will work on Lanie and her children. Starting out slowly at first. Before finishing with a real bang!

All three of the women right away disrobed and placing all of there clothing in a corner. To be fully naked. Damien having taken his off as well. Already his tool having to be twitching and throbbing between his legs just plain huge and fat to the ladies eyes.

Actually this time. Alexis was finally ready, even though some what scared at the same time.


	17. Chapter 17

Jenny once again would be exasperated having to see Damien and his partner. Basically almost the same size for when it came to his tool. Truly amazing.........

Besides the fact Jenny's sexual appetite extremely heavy for the moment. Licking her chops in order to get started this evening. However Damien told her to sit on the chair to play with herself. While he went to work on Alexis and his partner with Lanie.

Lanie started to shudder at the thought of the man coming closer to her with each second. She was standing in the middle room fully nude with both of her breasts out in full bloom. She was achy though out her entire body including her children.

Alex came from behind her with placing both of his arms around her and took hold of both breasts. And placing them into his large hands squeezing the both perk nipples. To have her jerk back from his basic action with having to be very sensitive.

Otherwise Lanie was able to feel his erection from behind ready to go.

She purred. Hearing the noises coming her lips twisting and turning her head from what Alex was doing to her nipples. She wasn't able to stand still for the moment. But she was able to look over at Alexis for where Damien had his face buried deep inside of Alexis opening. Along with both of her milky white legs spread opened wide to make way for him.

Otherwise Damien would be some how teasing Alexis. For which she hated the most in doing so with what he was doing with his tongue and lips. She mostly wanted his cock inside instead of. Since they'd only just started with the evening. It was way too early to complain on her behalf.

He was likely what he would be doing to his client. No doubt he's going to be doing the same for when he starts with the "Forbidden Fruit" porn role up and coming.

After a few moments. He decides to change his tactics in order to please his client. Switching positions on the queen size bed and taking hold of the lotion from off the table.

Damien starts to squeeze a large amount of the lotion onto his erection and her clit area. He tells Alexis to sit on him for which she obeys. However with him so big. It's going to take some time for her to extricate herself onto him and filling her fully.

"Oh. God!" She says never expecting it to happened. But it did for her in order to have Damien's cock deep inside of her. She'd noticed that his eyes were closed before she begins with her hips to push herself in and out. As he starts to thrusts upward into her without having to hurt her in the process.

Since the woman he engaged in sex over the years couldn't take him for long accept for his wife Susan. Even though she is some what of a sex maniac for when it comes to her needs and his. 

Alexis was taking in great pleasure this time. For which she's able to feel the full physical sensation deep inside of inner workings. She gets the very same feeling for when she is with her husband William and during all of their sexual encounters.

It was almost like to the point of having a great deal of sustenance. And right now she was hungry. Hopefully Damien will be able to give her this during the time she is here inside of the motel room.


	18. Chapter 18

Alexis having to be small-bone. It was really amazing just how she was able to take Damien fully inside. Though she will be feeling it later with her insides hurting.

And when she is home. She's going to either need a hot shower or a bath. Otherwise she has the feeling her husband is going to be helping her out with the massage after wards. She will differently will be needing it.

All though she was having a wonderful, happy grin on her face for the moment. While her hips, legs and with Damien's help to continue on with his thrusting and his huge/full cock into her opening.

Alexis was starting to hurt a little now inside. But she didn't pay any attention to it right now. Just as Lanie wasn't paying any attention to hers. Alex was really doing a job on her nipples. Ripe and juicy to his tasting. Since her both nipples were hard as rocks and hurting like hell pointing directly out.

Alex just loves it for when woman like Lanie gets like this with their bodies. He's always been mainly a breast man from way back. Even when he was a little boy in school.

But for now.

Lanie now was told to lean over the small plastic chair with her back. And her clit in full bloom for Alex to suck her dry clean. Lanie has always loved this aspect of the sexual act. When she was going out with Javier Esposito for those years. She'd plenty of his mouth and tongue on her clit and inside to keep her happy for weeks or even months if needed be.

Sex was mostly the only thing keeping them together. Since there was no real love between the both of them ever since getting together.

Alex having to be able to get between her and the chair. She was to be reckon with this evening and any time their afterwards. And besides Alex is always available when needed to be. If ever she tends to be needing him any time of the day or night. Depending mostly on her schedule and his as well.

And with all of the men she has been with over the years. She wasn't able to make any type of comparisons accept for now. She was smiling waiting for him to begin. As he was getting his cock ready as well once he was done with his eating her to his delight and his.

"Goodness gracious!; I must say sweetie, you are sure stacked just like Damien and a few others I know from over the years." She says with a grin on her face despite of the position she was in for the moment.

"Thanks." He says with his soothing voice to relax her some what before beginning.

"Your welcomed." After that she would be in seven heaven for when it comes to pure SEXUAL pleasure. Along with being wholly yummy with his lips finding the perfect pleasure centers of her clit and insides.

Though she would be jerking her entire body with Alex eating her entirely out. Enjoying every single inch of her clit between her legs. And he wasn't going to stop for at least another moment or two before entering her with his cock.

She couldn't wait for this.

It's just too bad that Jenny had to be told to wait. Even though she was able to use the toys that was inside of the brown paper bag. In order to please herself while watching the others get it on inside of the motel room.

Nor was she disappointed either.


	19. Chapter 19

Jenny was thinking of a sexual fantasy in her mind. Placing her toy between her legs and rubbing the exact spot of her clit. "Oh, so sensitive!" She would say in her mind with each touch of the area.

Making sure it was moist enough to be going in and out of her. And with her vision blurred for the moment. In order to enjoy every moment. Even though everyone else inside the hotel room were enjoying themselves further.

It would be at this particular moment.

She starts to play with the hardened nipples. Needing to be suck, lick and bitten afterwards. Once Damien and Alex were done with Alexis and Lanie.

Otherwise she had one of the vibrating to be penetrating deep inside. She was able to feel every inch of it. Right to very core........ And for which having to be soaked and wet between her legs.

If her husband Kevin was here and seeing her doing this. He would be right away between her legs and sucking her dry as a bone with either his lips or tongue.

Until He felt as if she was sated for the most part. And before placing his rigid cock into her at a speed that will truly put her into a shock from the sudden thrust and sexual pleasure.


	20. Chapter 20

Jenny was trying to be patience. But at least she was here in the first place having been asked to attend. Alexis could of said no to the request. So she might as well take advantage of the situation and take it for what it's worth.

Otherwise the more she plays with herself. The more tender she will be getting with playing with her clit and nub on the outside. However she was making sure to keep on using the oils or lotion with either with her fingers or the toys she had choose to use on herself.

And at this point. She continued to tease her clit and than with her nipples squeezing them rather hard. In order for her to be moaning coming out of her mouth.

She would having that sexual tearing pain as well being released from inside. And the agony of knowing it was finally released while she waited. As she cursed in a whispered in the corner of the hotel room.

But for now she looked over at Lanie in the thrones of being eaten alive by Alex. Before he decides to use his tool on her.

However she would be hearing name being called by him. Asking to come on over to assist him further with pleasuring Lanie. For what ever that may be for the moment.

"Jenny I want you to help me out here. I will be fucking Lanie in the front with my cock. While I need for you to suck, lick or use even the toys to screw Lanie's ass at your own speed. Or how well she is able to adapt to the both of us doing a number on her." He says before setting himself ready for the entrance.

Lanie didn't have a word to say on the matter. Only for the fact she was waiting for this for the most part. Even though it's going to kill her for when it comes to her pure sexual pleasure.

Jenny as well just nodded with the request. Otherwise she was able to move over to the coffee table to grab a larger size toy and soaked it up with either the lotion or oils that Lanie loves a great deal from over the years.

Before she is able to move over to the two ready to begin.........


	21. Chapter 21

Jenny was ready. And so was Lanie and Alex with the anticipation of placing his cock into the woman as his client. Even though at times he's been able to get some what emotionally involved.

Either though he was nudging his throbbing cock at her entrance. Waiting and watching for the most part. Lanie wasn't able to wait any longer with her urges driving her just plain crazy.

Otherwise with Jenny. She was licking her lips with excitement. When she started to use her tongue just slightly on Lanie's anus opening. Only to be mostly enjoyable to her tasting. Before deciding on going into her further either with the tongue or the mouth.

She has only done this a few times with a woman. Even though she never considered having a relationship in that aspect. And she doesn't plan to either with being married to a most wonderful man like Kevin Ryan and two beautiful children to add into the factor.

Otherwise Lanie was finally getting a dose from Alex and his large size cock entering her at a pace to truly shock her in general. And filling her tighly right to her very edge inside.

Lanie and her hips were bucking for the moment. Until she was able to adjust from the muscles contracting, along with her juices seeping down her legs for the moment.

But for now with Jenny as well holding onto her ass cheeks. In order to get inside further to drive Lanie just wild with pure sexual pleasure. And for Jenny as well. Otherwise at the speed and the strength of the thrust. He's able to hit her G-Spot several times in order to have her come a few times. Just the way she likes it the most and the hardness of his thrusting into her body.

She would be shaking like crazy from the orgasm and her already over-heated body system. Between Jenny and Alex it was just plain a double-dose of pleasure.

The same can be said for when it comes to Alexis and Damien. The both of them were so wrapped up with each other. It was almost as if the two other ladies and Alex were even here in the hotel room. 

One thing for sure with Damien. When he leaves this evening. He needs to be sure his so-call FAMILY JEWELS will be in-tact in order to be used again for the up and coming porn movie "Forbidden Fruit" or even for his own wife Susan. Always having to take in great stridge for when it comes to him and her pleasure zones.

Damien was surely being persistent for when it comes to screwing Alexis. Even though in a few moments he will no doubt be stopping to change with Alex and continue onto the next level.

Hopefully Damien and Alex won't be having any type of an conflict. In regard to the change in partners. He will know in a few minutes once he was done with Alexis finshing up with the final thrusts as well with his massive orgasm to be arriving. And for which he growls in a reply that was so loud. Everyone can hear from the other rooms. But he doubts anyone will be making any complaints to the hotel manager or staff.


	22. Chapter 22

Damien was having to be careful in order not to hurt Alexis. Since he was mostly holding back, unlike for when he doesn't have to do this with Susan. Knowing her faults and strengths for when it comes to the bed-room.

He's mostly doing this for the extra money to survive for the future, and anything else in between. Like with his film role for the new movie. If he had to. He's able to do it blind-folded for when it comes to particular scenes with the porn actresses.

And for which some of them choosen were picked for their bodies instead of their acting positions in the industry. He's seen a great deal of porn movies over the years. There has been only a hand-full of actresses that were able to survive due to their special talents.

Otherwise for now. Damien decided to take a breather giving Alexis the chance to recover. Even though she is probably used to it with her own husband having to be just about the same size for when it comes to his cock, and pleasuring his own wife in the bed-room.

He was finding the evening worth-while after all. Even though not putting in all of his efforts this time in order to wake up in the morning feeling exhausted. But than again the evening was still some what relative early for those involved. After he decided to take a little bit of a breather after screwing Alexis.

Even though for her. She would be finding it some what thrilling in many ways to her likely. Thinking exactly just like with her father and step-mother Kate Beckett.

But for now from inside of the hotel room. The only other action going on for the moment was Lanie being fucked by Alex and Jenny going at it with Lanie's anus with her mouth enjoying the entire scenario. Lanie didn't know on whether to laugh, cry or even scream out from both ends with being totally sexually pleasured and teased.

Jenny however was loving every moment of what she would be doing. Even though by far she is not sex staved at the least.. Ryan for when ever he was home after coming home from a rough day at the 12th precinct. He'd always made sure to at least once tried to make her happy for when it came to their bed-room antics.

However for when it came to the recent invites by Castle and Beckett. She'd had gotten some what spoiled in that particular area.

And now she doesn't wish to stop at all when ever possible. However now she is in this dilemma for when it comes to pleasuring others including women. Even though it is Lanie and Castle's daughter Alexis.

She would of never expected to see her into this new light of things for when it comes to sex. Though she's learned a great deal of late from her and the others involved. And what can be done with different partners and mainly the positions that she enjoys the most that would tend to hit her G-spot.

Otherwise she has been watching Alex do this to Lanie and her G-Spot to drive her to the very brink. Along with herself and her tongue or mouth having to be on the back-end of Lanie's anus. And in her judgement the most sentistive area of any female's body.


	23. Chapter 23

How ever for Jenny. She would say that her most valuable assets would be her pussy, breasts and than afterwards her mouth. And why Kevin Ryan just loves his wife a great deal in many ways.

Even though there had been times that he almost screwed up the best thing in his life years ago. For when he was involved with the Irish gang during his early years for his under cover operation.

Any rate for Jenny. She was thanking her lucky stars this evening having to be a part of this special group. And hopefully it will happen again some time in the near-future.

Otherwise depending on Damien and his new role as a porn star. Just maybe that will probably change once his life is more involved with the studio and his other offerings. And Jenny would doubt that his wife Susan won't let that happen in order to tear their marriage apart. 

However for now having to be waiting on Alex after finishing up with Lanie. Lanie was in need of a break after what happened earlier. She was still some what shaky from the orgasms she'd suffered at the hands of Alex and Jenny having done a bang up job with her mouth. 

For which it was at great satisfication to have done this for the evening. Even though others could of been invited. Even at short notice for those asked to come here to the hotel.

Castle has been having this same suite for the better of eight or more years for when it comes to his ladies, parties and mostly his writing. And for this particular even would be a sex party even though the writer would be else-where this evening. While letting them borrow his suite to enhance their sexual pleasures.

************************************************************************

Moments Later>>>>>>>

Damien having to be feeling recharged once again. He would be ready to go with the rest of the evening. After checking the brown bag filled with the toys.

He glanced up and the three ladies. While Alex was coming out of the bath-room after a brief clean up of his bodily fluids. Alex came over to Damien to speak into his ear to asked on what was next on the agenda for the three women. 

While waiting anxiously for their next move.


	24. Chapter 24

What was next was a loaded gun for when it came to the question. Damien was able to look over at Jenny. She would be next with him. "Damien?" She asked softly her voice just audible for him and the others to hear.

Damien had this particular look in his eyes having to be scaring her in some ways. Otherwise he came over with one of those toys of his that she'd already used. And what ever he was going to do. He needed to do it quick before she starts to cool down.

"Are you ready for me, Jenny?" Responded with a question back to her. Including with the request to have the woman move over to the queen-size bed.

While Alex was able to work with his clients of Alexis and Lanie. And for which didn't take all that long before the two ladies were in the heat of the action with him.

As he was able to reveal his further talents for when it came to his tongue and other assets of his body. And to why he works for the Escort service in the first place.

Any rate.

After wards the two women were able to get into place. For where Alex was going for the gusto for when it comes to a particular position. Even though he'd no idea on whether the two would be able to pull it off.

Suddenly their came a loud bang with Lanie had fallen off the grey couch of the room. She wasn't able to get herself into a proper position.

It least despite the loud noise. The room was some-what quiet for the moment. While Alex needed to check on Lanie despite the fact she was pissed at herself for even trying. However for Alexis having to be shorter and smaller than Lanie. She was able to try the position without having to break her back while trying to reach for his shaft.

And needing to hold onto Alex for support in order to properly feel him inside without having to come too quickly either for himself or hers. No matter how you see it. Alexis was enjoying herself greatly. Though Lanie needed some time to recover from falling and bruising her ego for the moment.

She really didn't wish to mess up this magnificent evening. In spite of what had happened to her in the process. As she able to comes to grips with the situation.


	25. Chapter 25

Alex tried to comfort Lanie for what had happened to her earlier. He just hopes she won't have too much bruising for when it came to falling just after trying the strange position.

Even though she's able to hear his voice. Asking still on whether she was fine or not.

"Alex, please don't fret with the question. I will be fine in time. Even though my ego was mostly bruised for having t be stupid in the first place." She says softly while trying to comes to gasps to the situation.

"Very well than, I will leave you to your taking it easy for now." He said with a gentleness for which is rather usual for those having to work for the escort service.

However with Damien having to be working with Jenny. 

She was another matter at the moment. She would be unrelenting for when it comes to his body and shaft. Dangling above her face while having moved to the bed. 

Even though Damien was able to leave on Jenny lips a lingering kiss. That will leave her thinking about it for days, even though it doesn't really mean anything. Unless there was all sorts of emotion having been added into it. Jenny already has her man for when it comes to Kevin Ryan. He's able to make her happy in everyway for when it comes to there sex lives. And why they have two children to show for it with the proper plannng the past five years.

It's tangible to think in any other way, shape or form at this particular time. Along with the heightened factor of Damien and his huge cock will no doubt be working all types of miracles. In order to release all of the sexual tension she has from with-in and out side as well of her body.

And as soon as Damien was able to place his condom on to cover his cock. He was able to have Jenny yelp out from the sudden entrance and pentration of her opening at a jolt. That will knock anyone senseless right to there very core. Including trying to adjust to his size.

It was a good thing she was totally wet between her legs. Or else she would be in a great deal of trouble with the pain from his size.

She almost wishes at this point.

That it was already over with. Since she's not used to his size. Even though she's not really complaining with her legs now being spread further by his hands.

She's able to mutter a few choice curses for when he starts to thrust further inside of her vagina. While his speed was beginning to pick up without any disdain on his end of it at this time.

And automatically she tries to hang on for dear life for the moment with the bed-sheets or anything she is able to get a hold of at this time,


	26. Chapter 26

So far he's been brilliant for when it comes to his action in the bed. No doubt he's going to be doing the same for when he goes to work on his role for the Forbidden Fruit movie coming up very soon.

Jenny was trying to refrain from saying anything. Other than the fact, he was pleasing her to no end. Even though his cock was hurting her inside with his size.

And if someone that is not used to it. Tends to be some what miserable on whether or not a particular person he's screwing doesn't say a word. Along with a multitude of reasons not to say something.

She does know.

That Lanie currently is not happy at all, after getting hurt with falling. It's amazing with Lanie's size, that she didn't wind up hurting herself further.

But for herself, she was beginning to get used to his thrusts inside. Damien was trying to be some what cute with pushing further legs more. She has a feeling he's going to be coming out of her soon in order to eat up her totally soak and wet pussy. As she looks up into his puppy dog eyes having to be trained in thought.

And for what ever reason. It was totally irrelevant at this time since it basically having to be none of her business.

He was magnificent in every way so far.

Since she is still holding onto him while gasping at his back trying not to scratch his back. She doesn't want his wife think something different entirely. Even though it's part of his job while working for the escort service.

She is swollen and wet down below. Including her nipples having to be excited even though Damien hasn't touch them as yet. Nor does she care either way. She rather have him either screw her or go down on her completely.

She was exactly correct with her assumption for when he pulled out still with his cock hard inside of the condom. He moves her on down further in order for him to buried his face into her clit.

"God!" She was on fire both inside and out. He's outstanding having to be using his tongue and mouth taking her in fully. While she starts to moan out in order for him to hear. As with the other ladies from inside of the hotel room.

She was in her ultimate glory right now.


	27. Chapter 27

Yeah she was in her glory for when it comes to herself. Damien would be making her happy in every way. No matter what a person will see it.

She'd looked over at Lanie. She was beginning to get over from getting hurt. She was asked by Alex on whether she will be able to at least help out with pleasing Alexis. She agreed to a certain extent.

Since she never really expected to wind up getting hurt in the process. Alex was able to say breathing against her shoulder. On whether she was able to at least suck Alexis nipples for time, until he was finished with screwing Alexis into her clit.

Even though he's been slowly thrusting into her to her enjoyment for the moment. She was able to exclaimed her right with getting into place. For where she will be able to take hold of them to her ultimate pleasure.

As she was able to hollered out from the excitement of her making her nipples really excited. Otherwise she wanted his cock. He was able to agree until afterwards, while giving him the chance to take a brief rest. 

For which he did when he came inside of Alexis with wearing his condom. One thing for sure, he was extraordinary just like with Damien.

Alex was able to let Alexis know. She needed to rest for the final stint of the evening. Since this time they were basically keeping it short. Due to their schedule requirements.

Either way the ladies had no problem with this aspect part of the evening.


	28. Chapter 28

Otherwise Lanie was going to get her wish with Alex saying to the fact afterwards. He was going to be taking care of her nipples. Or in this case her "Children" as she has called them from over the years.

He was able to asked on whether just how much pain and pleasure she's going to be able to take with using of the nipple clamps or any other decides to choose. And to Lanie, it was beginning to sound like one of those torture type erotic porn movies. For where the female clients tends to get off on having there breasts tortured to the fullest.

There are times she doesn't mine pain and pleasure. Just as long as they don't leave any type of scars to show for there efforts. Even though for Damien, he has his mind settled on the other ladies. Along with the fact he has a new venture to be involved with for when it comes to the"Forbidden Fruit" film role. She was wondering on just how many of those porn stars will be able to take the pain as well. Without having to complain all too much for when it comes to the sexual act itself.

Anyway. Lanie told Alex to go for it since it was the last time this evening. Even though short as it may be. She really didn't care. Just as long as she was involved with the fun stuff. Even though she never considered using the clamps as fun. But she was more than willing to go the extra mile in order to come hard and fast. For when it comes to her own body.

Alex with her permission, he was able to take the clamps that he was going to be using. And take them out of the brown bag that is sitting on the top of the marble coffee table ever since they'd arrived.

He was able to say to Lanie to stand up for this last stint. She was told to stand against the bedroom door and place her hands over her head for where Alex will be able to tie them. And making her breasts and mostly with the nipples more accessible with placing the clamps.

He 'd warmed her it's going to hurt. Plus he asked on whether she wanted to placed a ball into her mouth. In order for anyone not to hear her scream out loud from inside of the room.

She was able to shake her head with a nod in agreement for now. While Alex would be doing both at the same time between the tying of her arms and of placing the ball into her mouth and typing the end parts behind her head for the moment.

Otherwise for now. Damien his associate had started to work on Jenny and Alexis.


	29. Chapter 29

Lanie wasn't scared of those clamps. She just knew what those clamps can do to a woman's body. Especially for when it comes to leaving possible scarring the delicate tissue. She was ready for him no matter how much fear she might have for the moment.

He was able to move in closer with taking one nipple at a time and placing the clamp onto it making sure. It's going to stay in place. But in the meantime. He was able to take his mouth and suck onto the one nipple.

In order to make it stand out further and rock solid hard to his likely. Lanie was already going through the roof with the wetness happening between her legs. Including with the fact that Alex's cock would be dangling between his legs directly in front of her.

Even though he was busy with placing the second clamp before he's able to start pulling on her extended nipples.

She was able to be staring down at Alex's cock bobbling around her entrance. She wasn't able to concentrate for the moment. When all of a sudden. Alex started to tug with both of the tightening clamps to cause her to cry out in pain. Even though not loud, since the ball inside of her mouth was keeping her from doing so in the first place.

She was thinking. "GOD THIS HURTS!" She was trying to control her breathing. And most of all her fear. Alex was able to squeeze harder while pulling both of the clamps further towards him. To drive her just wild to the extremes.

Meanwhile Damien was keeping himself busy with both of the ladies. Jenny for the most part. Since she was loving every single inch of his cock deep inside of her vagina. To the point of being totally soaked and wet between her legs.

As for Alexis. She was mostly watching at this point with the both of them. Even though her hand was on her clit sitting on the grey rug up against the bed-room door going at it herself. Alexis was able to be using a great deal of lotion in order to stay moist with having to be rubbing her nub on the outside, and without having to be sore and dried out.


	30. Chapter 30

And for Alexis, she really didn't mime this at all. She was more inclined to wait until she's able to arrived home and get it on with her husband instead. For some odd reason she felt more at ease really. Even though she can always call the Escort service another time. Just maybe she would be able to get her husband involved this time around. If and when he has the time.

Always busy with either taking care of Alexis and there child. Or the fact lately with under-cover operations with his partner, and having to be assigned by there watch commander of the 12th precinct.

Otherwise she was going off on herself and enjoying what ever time that was left of the evening.

She tried to rush through it. Even though it was difficult with hearing Lanie and Jenny in the thrones of there own heated passion. She wasn't able to stand it. Since Alexis started to work even harder on herself and her fingers.

One thing for sure with her clit. She needed to placed more of the lotion to help stimulate further. And she does having it feel so much more erotic. While she decided to close her eyes and think of her husband's cock being inside of her. Hopefully when she's able to arrive home or when they are together. Since their is a child that needs to be attended to.

Alexis for a brief moment. She was able to see Alex pulling once more with the clamps that was placed on Lanie's nipples. And currently getting some what sore and most painful. Alexis was able to see Alex's cock dangling between his legs ready to go. Something all women or even at times men want to have either inside there insides, anus or most of all there mouths.

And what was really bad with Lanie. Alex decided as well to take one of the clamp nipples and suck one of them into his mouth just prior to screwing her.

Lanie wasn't able to tell on whether she was able to enjoy it or be down right in pain from this entire action on his part. Even though he would be playfully continue on as if nothing is really going on for the moment. Otherwise she was able to hold on for dear life for when it comes to her "Children". No doubt she is going to be in pain for days, and hopefully so will the markings caused by the clamps.

After a moment of silence. He was able to release the clamps from her nipples. Giving her the chance to recover and take in a deep sigh of breath. Even though she was able to feel Alex's cock against her opening throbbing away. She needed this more than anything else for that matter.

And it was a moment of silence before Alex indicated that he was ready for her. Having to be looking down at his hardened erection bobbling about her opening.

It was at this point.

Lanie was able to feel one of her legs having to be lifted by him. Before he was able to thrust deeply into her opening with open arms finally.

She was able to close her eyes in order for her to enjoy the final ride of the evening. As she was able to respond to his thrusting. It differently was so surreal at this particular for her. Especially for when she was so over-heated from his thrusting harder into her body at a speed she wasn't able to keep up at times.

She would be stupid however to tell him to slow down. When she's able to finally get a grip on his hips during the time of his thrusting into her. In spite of everything with what this new man was doing to her. She will have to in the near future. On whether or not Alex will be able to be available for when it comes to his general services. And on top of everything else. The man had his looks, body and certainly a cock that is a real killer at times.

She will have to asked on whether he's married or just plain single in order to make the extra money in order to live the good life. Especially having to be living in the Tri-State area with rents, bills, transportation and most of all the entertainment factor is the biggest factor.


	31. Chapter 31

Actually she did asked him that particular question. On whether or not he was married or single. Alex was able to say to her after finishing up for the evening. "I'm single Lanie. Otherwise with the way my schedule is of late. I just don't have the proper social life in order to date anyone for the moment. However....If I 'm able to fit anyone. I will surely be able to let you know either way." He says with a wide smile for a change. Having to be all business this entire evening.

Afterwards after everyone was able to clean up and have those from the Escort Service. They were able to place all of the little toys they used back into the brown bag once again.

Including having to be paid an extra tip from all of the ladies for this particular evening.

Damien was able to say that he's going to be busy the next few weeks. With the start of the production of his new porn movie "Forbidden Fruit." And he needed to be on the set in a few days for rehearsals.

But for now with Lanie. She was able to give Alex for home and work cell numbers. In case he was going to be free any time soon. Otherwise Lanie had to supervise an important autopsy in the morning with Dr. Syndey Perlmutter for the 12th precinct and Captain Kate Beckett.

And once everything was cleared up inside of the hotel room. Damien was able to call his wife Susan. On whether she would be interested in him picking up any type of food. Including Chinese for the most part.

Susan was able to say to him on his cell phone on the way down to the hotel lobby. She was more interested in him than rather the Chinese food. Otherwise she was able to go any way with the Chinese food. Since the food that she'd earlier mostly a salad didn't do her no justice.

"All right Susan. Chinese it's going to be this evening. Otherwise we will just have to play it by ear with the rest of the evening." He says before heading outside into the under ground parking lot for where his vehicle is located.

"Goodie sweetie..I look forward to it." Before Damien was able to end his call to her and having to arrived at the sight of his vehicle.

All of a sudden...Susan's evening was starting to change for the better instead of the worst. She was more inclined to be wait in the bed-room instead of the living area or the kitchen.


	32. Chapter 32

She was very much excited for when it comes to seeing her husband Damien. Even though she knows that he's going to be busy the next few weeks with his role in the new porn film. And no doubt he's going to put all of his effort into it.

And if this is the case. She's going to try to get all of her monies worth. Why not! She was thinking to herself. Before she's able to hear some time later her husband's vehicle moving into the garage.

There is a possible chance with Damien working evening at the hotel for the Escort Service. He might not be interested in further sexual activities this evening. Otherwise it never stopped him or herself in the past for when it comes to there little games.

She is going to know in a moment. On whether he's lethargic. And if he says no to her question. She is going to be having a great deal of fun and pleasure for when it comes to being with her sexy husband. Along with the fact of having the biggest cock that has been able to pleased her in the bed-room.

Just thinking about it at this particular time was making her quite wet in the process. Including wanting to groan out even before he reaches the inside of the main house for god sake.

Damien was able to come inside with his bag of goodies with the great tasting aroma of the Chinese food. However for himself. He was thinking more in the lines of wanting to be eating his wife's pussy instead. 

Ever since he was able to leave the hotel. His energy level all of a sudden has changed for the better. He was able to call out for his wife. Since she was probably going to be inside of the bed-room instead of her usual spot.

He was mostly ready to be extending his evening............


	33. Chapter 33

He was able to call out to her from inside of the complex. Susan told him where she was for that brief moment. So for the fact they could eat together the Chinese food. Before deciding on a course of action.

That's a real joke on her part. She is not able to get past her little games as always. But never the less he knew just what was expected of him.

And when he was able to find her. She was able to be sitting down from inside of the kitchen waiting. He was able to frown at the site with her sitting with her blue robe on. Even though it's not going to be staying on all that long. It never has... Ever since she was able to first met him some six years prior.

Otherwise Damien was able to mutter something under his breath. In order to really to get his goat going with her antics. He was able to whisper something back. For which Susan wasn't able to completely hear. Trying to strain her eyes with trying to figure out what exactly he was saying.

And with the way things were going between the both of them. They could actually use a oxygen mask from all of a sudden the two of them were unable to breath.

From under any other differences. It was the usual nonsense between them. Otherwise Damien knew of his priorities for when it comes to out right pleasing his wife. Even though most of the action between them can some times become unbearable to the extreme.

He didn't need to hesitate any further....

She was ready for him. He was ready as well....He was able to nudge her into having her Chinese food first before getting started hot and heavy.

He was tagging along to have her come over to pick out her choices of Chinese inside of the bag of goodies. She was able to see that mischief smirk on his face like always. As if he has a murder to solve. But in his case it's a clit that needs to be found.

And if he continues to keep this thinking up. He's going to be needing all types of ventilation to breath. Like now...When Susan is just too close to him for his taste in general.


	34. Chapter 34

Either being too close or smelling of her sex from down below was just driving him to the very brink. And there willingness to start there little games.

However.......

He's not going to be going all that long. Since he spent most of his energies at the hotel. Plus the very fact he needs to have a clear head and a body recharge for when it comes to his film role.

And he didn't need to have the producers think. He's not going to be able to do his job. In order to have his huge cock standout on film. For those customers that love to watch porn flicks all of the time. He's surely going to be reckoning with each and every woman that will be viewing. Surely will be reckoning with the actor for when it comes to the next few months.

Including with the fact he has a contract now after signing a deal with the studio to film the role. Or any other options that was written with-in the find print. No doubt for when it comes to the legal aspect. He was able to read every single word of that particular contract.

In this instant with time slowly passing by the two. Damien had decided to finally make a move. But some how his wife Susan was quicker......

She was able to mutter some type of sexual curse. She sighs first before she's able to take a strong of hold of her husband's cock into her hand in to guide it to her hot entrance of her clit.

Feeling the burning sensation from with-in of her insides was mainly ablaze and for which she's not able to stand it any longer. Including for the fact she's been mostly waiting all evening like a caged tiger. And for which Damien knows this fact. For when it comes to her sexual desires and appetite......

She was unrelenting. Adding the lingering kiss she was about to give him before she goes down to taste his huge cock into her mouth.

And highly tangible to heightened the next few moments,

It was some kiss foremost. Damien was able to put all of his effort into it. Especially when your in-love with your wife a great deal.

Simultaneously together made a great deal of heated passion between the both of them. Even though Susan tries to hold back her sigh. Including having to be slapping his ass hard to make red marks appear on his cheeks.

And before he knew it....

His cock taken by her and her mouth. Even though she wasn't able to mutter a word accept for the sucking in and out of his cock extremely hard. Driving her husband crazy with sexual desire...

He tries to tell her to go harder with the sucking on all sides of his throbbing cock. Besides having to be doing a bang-up job on him.

A moment later...

He was able to finally scream out from his all of a sudden orgasm caused by his wife. And if he was a police officer. He would mostly tag it as Illegal in his books.

Afterwards with the married couple. Susan was able to give her husband a few moments to rest as with herself...


	35. Chapter 35

Afterwards having to still be in the vicinity of him. He could sense her adrenaline and reveal further what she is going to be asking in a few moments.

She was going to be very determined in what she tends to get foremost. Again with one of her little games as mostly as a wife that has needs.

One thing for sure. Damien has never thought of her ever to be completely foolish for when it comes to life in general. Spending money, her work and most of all Damien. She knows for the fact that he's very important. But she has a feeling that certain things is going to change. Once he's able to begin his work on the role of a life time or any role that is going to come his way in the coming months.

Not that he's smug about it. Actually he's very delighted in every aspect of his entire being both either inside and out. Including for the circumstances that he may be able enhance his life even further. For where money turns out to be too important. For where he will have to admit. Including for the main fact he has to be very grateful for where he was able to be at the right time and place. In order for him to have the director/producer to choose him for the role instead of others.

He was burning right now. Just like a Vulcan from one of the Star Trek episodes. He needed to feel like a predator with-in how own home.

And his groin area most important has gotten to the point of hurting without having to be touched in any way.

Otherwise for Damien...He'd no idea on whether it's going to be worth while. After spending his time at the hotel this evening.

He was striding for a particular goal. Even if Susan is not able to see it for the moment.

Thrilling expectations!!!! Right now he wasn't able to take it any further. He was about ready to explode with his pent-up sexual frustration.

Now to the fact he was going to ask for permission either.

He was able to take hold of her to no end. Almost to the point of hurting her to leave marks no doubt with her wrists. Throwing her onto the bed roughly. Just the way she likes it never the less.

"THE ROUGHER THE BETTER!"

And currently he'd his entire body covering her. While his mouth was starting to explore hers to no extreme....While lingering with his tongue in order to lightly touch the sides of her excitable nipples.

While he wasn't holding back either. She knew it never the less after waiting all day for this evening to finally come to life.

One thing she wanted to do for this particular moment was to slap him hard back into his face. In order to get a further rougher response from her husband.

She was able to get it a few moments later. He decided enough was enough. He was able to raise her ass up into the air. He was able to come from behind to promptly place his throbbing huge erection into her opening.

She was mainly delighted...

Including with the fact...She was totally soaked to the gills from his sudden entrance. And most of all her screams...........


	36. Chapter 36

She had to admit to herself immediately just how exciting it was in that particular instance.

How much more can some one asked of a man and come out of it as a true bread winner. She did! While giving some what of a growl in her reply with the true force of his cock buried deep with-in. And in all honestly looking for much more from him. Only if he's able to at this particular instances.

However....

Damien is able to answer quickly with several more strokes much harder than prior. While having her hang onto his body for further attacks. And without the embarrassment of truly being attack in the general senses of the word.

And it's a good thing having to be living in the condo. While having the sensible precaution of being away from others having to hear his wife Susan scream out.

He was always able to recognize the fact of how she loves things between them. Including her will to go beyond the levels no one else just might not be able to do so....

While she moaned further loudly in pure pleasure. Only Damien is able to give and foremost. Along with sinking in further of her true being with the highest expectations.

Otherwise for the next moment. Damien decides to spread her legs further without having to hurt her to no avail. It was truly measuring with the true sense of the invasion deep with-in her opening and throughout her entire body...........

Even if she was able to keep on urging him. Until he would be able to truly cascade into the "OUTER LIMITS."


	38. Chapter 38

One of the scenes from the script. Would be in the shower for when Susan will be able to totally suck on his cock down her throat. Even though on paper there would be two others inside going back & forth doing the very same.

So with that aspect...Damien and Susan decided to walk into the shower making sure the water was just right for them. Without having to scald their bodies. Any rate Damien was ready.....He's been ready for the longest time never the less.

As soon as she was set....She was able to take hold of his cock into her hands before placing into her mouth overall. She has always been great at this particular action. But this time it's different since her husband is going to be extremely busy with the other women. For when it comes to the film aspect of trying to get it just right for the small screen.

Even though most people that watch porn really don't pay all that attention to the general details. All they need are the results on whether or now the main couple involved will be able to finish off their orgasms and making sure they were able to please each other.

And for Damien...since this is a much bigger role....He's going to be in the hot seat on whether or not he's able to come through with his performance. Along with looking totally real for the sake of the director or anyone else that is going to be on the set.


	39. Chapter 39

Any way for Susan...she was in her glory for when it comes to her husband and his sex tool for the most part. She has said on occasion that she's one lucky lady. And when it comes to her friends. She is the only one of five couples that is truly happy in the sex department.

There was even a time that Susan used to tell her girlfriends to stop complaining. Since they were the ones to make the decisions to stay in their relationships in the first place. So she didn't wish to hear anymore from them for when it came to their own pleasure.

Now that she has her own at this time. She kept playing further with her husband's cock in her hands. While rubbing herself against his body....while he was against the shower wall not saying a word for the moment.

He was more incline to have his cock deeply inside of his wife. Like he always does the past five years. It's what gets him so excited every time. Along with his fantasies to go with it as well... And Susan knows this as well....

It's mostly why so far they have such a successful marriage, financials and most of all on how to properly communicate for when it comes to being pleasured in the bedroom. And now that her husband is expanding himself. She's hoping deep down that he doesn't forget his roots and just leave her behind in the wind.

It was at this particular moment when Damien decided to take action. Seeing that his wife needed him badly....

And at this time he simply just enter her slowly. Since her juices were flowing between her legs. Susan was able to raise her right leg in order to adjust to his size.

However she was thinking about the movie. On whether or not the actresses will be able to do the same for when it comes to adjustments. She highly doubts it!....

But for now....She starts to moan for when Damien starts pushing his cock further. She was having a hard time trying to control her breathing. When he continues with his strokes. His eyes are closed for the moment. When he knows what needs to be done for when it comes to his orgasm and most of all "hers".

She is already on the verge of a huge explosion from inside of her vagina and his pulsating cock shooting like bullets.

Her entire body was shaking from the extended nerves unable to take any more from Damien's pounding.

It was at this point Damien was able to see his wife go off the wall from his pounding. He needed to slow it down before she winds up with having a stroke of some sorts. She will no doubt truly appreciate it greatly...


	40. Chapter 40

Actually the man didn't wish to stop. He was more incline to fuck his wife to the fullest he's able to. Even though to the point of hurting badly.

He knew going into this. He wasn't going to be able to stop after the session he had with the ladies at the hotel. It must be something with-in his genes he's able to go this far.

However to see his wife struggling. He was beginning to wonder on whether she was actually ready for it. Since Susan has never complain before about the punishment she would normally take from her husband.

Either she's tire or their was another issue currently going on with her body. And for this particular time Susan wasn't saying a word to him about it. She was still mostly hanging in there with his cock still inside deeply.

There is going to be soon when she has to tell him that she's had enough.

But this time....She reaches up to her husband in order to give him a brutal of a kiss onto his lips. He decides to answer back with the same type of kiss to her....Only more sexual in nature......

He goes to say to her in the heat of passion. "I love you a great deal...."

Susan is able to answer back with the same response. As she shifts her position in order to be more comfortable. Even though Damien wants to bring his wife to the bedroom to finish her off....

And he does with lifting her into his arms after his cock slips out from her opening. She wasn't going to fight him on this. She loved it when he does things like this in the first place. She was able to have her face against his neck, she's able to kiss him while moaning.

It only took a few moments before Damien arrived into the darkened bed-room.


	41. Chapter 41

He was able to place his wife Susan onto the bed first. Before moving slowly over to turn up the light a little. Even though there is a draw full of candles he can always light. But now is not the time, since he doesn't want to spoil the mood between the both of them.

His cock was starting to go down. Susan told him to get his ass back into the bed before she attacks him. Even though her tone was mostly a teasing one.

Damien was able to give her a look of "OH, REALLY!".

It was at this moment...He decided to really attack her to be his usual playful self....Moving over to the side of the queen side bed. He's able to turn his wife over onto her stomach. While raising her romp a little in order to enter her from behind rather hard.

He didn't bother with the lotion. Since she was already soaked and wet between her legs. And his cock had enough of the lotion and her juices in order for him to enter her quickly.

Susan was able to feel every inch of him inside of her. As Damien started to slap her behind with the strokes having to start out slowly...while moving in and out of her to be hitting the G- Spot.

She was moaning very loudly...as the words she was saying were mostly curses. "Fuck....

He continued on with the stroking of his cock. For which was now extremely hard as rock. But for his wife, it had felt like she was being stabbed by a sharp knife....

After a moment or two with fucking her from behind. He decided to turn her over completely. For where he was now more interested in eating her out right.

"Ouch...." she says when he turned her over rather roughly to hurt her back a little.....But she didn't say anything else accept wait and spread her legs wide in order for her husband to start having his snack.

Damien is able to lay between her legs. He's able to see her wide opened and very vulnerable.....He was very ready and so was Susan for the taking like an animal being cooked over a flaming pit....


	42. Chapter 42

Just to be funny. She was able to roar like an animal. When he was going down on her. They were playing there games once again. The both of them didn't mind a bit right now.

Even though once he starts being busy with his film role. He doesn't know when the next time he's able to do this again with his wife.

Along with the fact that this film role for him is very important. Hopefully it will expand his career further. As with his office position. His boss knows about it. It's why he was able to get away for the few weeks to work on the movie.

Damien was able to get some one that works for the company. To take over his work load for the duration. Hopefully when he comes back. Everything won't be such a mess for where it will take him weeks to catch up.

Any rate...Damien continued as she waited for him to pounce on her.....He was taking his sweet time. And she wanted to know why. He was able to say....."Because I feel like it right now. Don't worry your going to wish to die when I' m done with you." He says with a smirk on his face. She wanted to smack him never the less after that insane remark....


	43. Chapter 43

As soon as Danien was ready with himself. He knew what he had to do. He had his wife in the right position, even though she wasn't fighting him. She was more incline to take what ever punishment he dished out....

Moving on down to her opening with her legs completely spread open. Susan closed her eyes to wait for the sensations to start....And at this moment she wasn't going to beg either. Since her husband already knows just what exactly she wants from him.

It's always this way with her. Ever since he met her a little over five years. Sex between them has always been wonderful in every single department that you can think of.

Its at this moment....

Damien places his swirling tongue onto her already swollen clit. Its this movement on her to make her nerves jump several times. He was an expert for when it comes to pleasuring his wife. And right now he was working extremely hard to make her wetter than before.

She was trying to move accept for the fact Damien was holding down her legs and hips in order to get inside deeper...

But in the mean time Susan was making all kinds of crazy noises inside of the bedroom.

As Damien inside was laughing at the way she was behaving. He was going to asked on whether she wanted him to continue. She wasn't able to say a proper word to him while being in this position.

After thinking for a moment. He decides to turn her over again. But this time he was able to find the lotion on the rug next to the bed. He was going to ram his erection up her sweet romp. Whether she liked it or not.....


	44. Chapter 44

For a woman like Susan. She had every intention of trying to stop her husband from what he was planning on doing.

In spite the fact she was in the position of his choosing. And knowing the ramifications of this action can only hurt her instead of any good coming out of it.

Every chance she had with having anal sex with Damien. He was always being gentle with her at first. While giving her the chance to be ready with using plenty of lotion. Once he's able to enter her gently, while getting used to the size of his cock.

However this time around. Damien has decided without giving his wife the chance to be ready. He turns her over to have her romp facing up into the air. It's this time while placing his cock at the entrance, he promptly pushes rather hard into the opening.

But in the meantime....

Susan starts to cry out from the pain of his cock entering her ass-hole. It only took a few moments for his entire cock to be placed inside right to the very edge. Currently she was feeling as if red-hot needles or a knife was inside of her. "Pleaseee...Stop...too much pain Damien." She says trying to tell him while he continues with his punishment.

"What's the matter Susan...what happen to your courage of having me ram my cock into your ass?" He says with taking a bite of her ass cheeks only to have her cry out further. "It's too much pain, I don't have the god damn courage this evening to take this from you. I rather have my nipples assaulted instead of my rump."

"Oh, really! Than in that case I will work on them instead, while I shove my cock down your throat instead." As he was extremely serious about it while pulling out of her to again turn her around. In order to have her facing him once again...

She had no idea just what had gotten into him at this point. All she knew was the fact she was hurting..... If he had continued on with the assault. She would no doubt wound up having to go to the hospital.

However she choose the lesser of two evils at this time. At some time she is going to have to get even with him....But right now it wasn't possible for her to do a thing with having to be facing him once again.

It was when he started to touch her already hard nipples and swollen. He was using his fingers for the moment. Even though she has no idea what he plans to use on them.

Otherwise she didn't have a moment to think properly. When in fact Damien took his huge cock to push it into his wife's mouth. She was able to place it down her throat without having to gag, along with moving her tongue in order to take him fully.

Currently she was having a bit of trouble trying to breath. As it seems that his cock had grown even further of late. She was able to mumble something through her mouth, even though it was awfully difficult to speak with that monster down her throat.....

By looking at his lust-full eyes, she could tell that he was rather enjoying himself never the less.....

She was starting to be more roughly on sucking his cock on all sides of his throbbing member. She was able to hear his moaning besides pushing further into her throat.

Having his cock was a piece of work. It's going to be amazing on how many of the porn actresses will be able to take him down there throats or any other part of their bodies.

For the moment Susan was trying to suck in air into her lungs. While the monster of a cock was down her throat. She was able to feel the entire member come alive totally. Even though she was having a hard time trying to concentrate at the same time.

Even though his cock was being worked on. He currently had both of her breasts in his hands while playing with them rather hard. He could see that she was having a hard time trying to deal with both his cock and her breasts being worked on like a piece of meat.

One thing for sure her nipples were ripe for picking. Having to be totally swollen and taut to the feel of his fingers.

And when he took the right nipple and placed it into his mouth. He could tell that the nipple was very excited to his touch. Even though Susan wasn't able to scream since his cock was still being worked on inside of her mouth and throat.

It was going to be another moment when he's not able to take it much further. While his cock was just about ready to explode into her throat.

It was at this particular moment....

When Damien was finally able to come extremely hard deep inside of his wife's throat. She was able to take the entire cum substance from his cock and swallow it without having to choke.

Afterwards when he pulled out of her mouth not giving her the time to relax. He started to assault her nipples roughly and painfully with taking a bite out of the nipples one at a time. Only to have his wife scream out. Even though she tried to push him away from her.....


	45. Chapter 45

The scream from her mouth was rather loud. Damien didn't know on whether she was acting to make him feel bad or she was really hurting.

He had no problem in the past with biting her nipples like this. Both breasts were swollen and very tender to his hands, while he continued lightly this time in biting the top part of the flesh.

She continued on to moan, even though she tried to push herself back. However he was still able to hold onto the right nipple in his mouth sucking it rather hard. He was able to hear her say for a brief moment. OMG! Please stop your torture on me......

He continued to give her some what of a strange look as if he was taken over by some type of creature. Her face was some what crestfallen from the pain she was receiving.

It was at this moment he decided simply to ignore her out right and just continue on like a playful child.

Taking a moment to think of her next option. Was there any other way to stop him without hurting his feelings.

She knows that he's very proud of his achievements from the past few years. And now that he's going to be starting to work for the porn company. She just hopes its going to work towards his advantage. Besides not leaving her behind in the wind without a paddle....


	46. Chapter 46

Damien was taking his time with making a decision. On whether or not he should continue his assault. However he decided to try another tactic with still playing with her nipples. So instead of biting them....He would simply use his fingers to just rub them with getting each one hard as possible with the stimulation.

This will no doubt just drive her crazy to no end. One reason he's doing this as well. Is the very fact that a scene for the porn movie is written this way. He would need to practice up his technique this way in order for the camera to pick it up on the screen.

"Ok Susan...I will stop my torture on you. However I would very much like to act out the following scene that is written in the script for "Forbidden Fruit"."

It was at that particular moment. She knew exactly what the heck he was talking about. Since she was able to read the script a few times during the past few days. She goes to say to him after placing herself at the top of the headboard.

"I just love that scene Damien. Please do your justice on me this time. I will be sure not to complain too much with your handling the nipples." She says with a wide grin to her face.

Her husband is able to tell her. That she needs to place her hands over her head. In order to hang onto the posts. She had no problem in listening to his orders in general. Especially when the scene from the script had called for it any rate.

Since she was ready for him. One thing for sure her clit was reeking of excitement. She was soaked and wet between her legs still. You would think after what she and her husband has been through this evening. That she would no doubt be dry as a bone for the most part. However that wasn't the case for the woman waiting for her husband to begin his assault on her....

Any rate Damien was ready....Hopefully for the last time for this evening.

Now that he was able to bend down to her placing his upper part of his body to face her breasts. He was able to start using his tongue and mouth at the same time starting with the right nipple already swollen from the previous time. His left hand currently holding tightly the nipple while his mouth was sucking away at a pace that his wife wasn't able to tolerate.

She started to moan very loudly when both the pain and the desire started to hit her senses.


	47. Chapter 47

It was getting to be too much for the woman. She wasn't able to stand still with the pain that was generating from her breasts. This has to be the first time since she has been married to Damien that she has been suffering a great deal like this.

She continued to moan very loudly while he was still assaulting the nipples at a pace she wasn't able to take. One thing for sure she is going to be hurting for days, let alone not able to be wearing anything tight on top.

You would think with all that moaning coming from his wife that he would at least stop to give her a moment to relax. But for some odd reason he decided to continue on with sucking and pulling the both nipples with his mouth.

There was coming to a point that Susan will have to start begging in order to have the man stop all together. Along with the fact she will surely need to get back at him for the damage he's done to her.

But for now she is not able to think all that clearly with the pain causing her brain to be fogged. Moments later he stopped his action with his mouth all together.

It was at this point he decided to begin with going down on her once again. Her husband certainly was looking to cause a great deal of trouble between the both of them.

Either he was just too horny or he was interested in torture this evening after coming back from seeing his clients at the hotel. Even though he has to get up in the morning to speak with the producer/director for the "Forbidden Fruit" porn movie.

"Jesus Christ Damien....what the hell do you think your doing?" She hollers out to him with trying to push him away from her entirely.

She wasn't able to move very far. Since he was able to hold onto both of her legs and grabbing her hips in order to get inside of her further. Even though the past hour and at the hotel he had plenty of tasting of pussy in his mouth. And he was basically looking for much more....


	48. Chapter 48

He was able to answer his wife back with the question. Even though his eyes were filled with lust. "I want more from you, Susan. I just can't help myself at this time with your body in front of me so alluring. This might be some what disgusting of me to say. I want to fuck your brains out once more."

She looks at him as he was crazy or something. She was beginning to suspect that he just might be on some type of drugs. But for the like of her, he would never be interested in using drugs. Even though many of his friends from high school were. And a number of them having wound up destroying themselves, or going to jail for a long time.

There has been times that her husband had said that he would never tried it no matter how much money he's paid to do it.

After taking in a deep breath and thinking rather hard on his comment. She decides to tell him to go ahead. Even though she's going to be suffering for days to come. At least he's going to be away for the time while working on the porn movie.

She would like to see how far he gets with the ladies with his Cock hanging in the breeze to be sucked, licked or fucked by the porn industry.

And the moment she gave him the go ahead. He was able to start pouncing on his wife right from the beginning. Even though they both have been at it for quite some time with the sexual acts. No matter how many times they have sex in any matter devised, she still loves her husband a great deal.


	49. Chapter 49

Susan didn't know what was worst right now. After being sucked by her husband grossly. Now he was what she terms "Fucking her brains out" for where she wasn't able to keep up or feel normal with every nerve ending in her body driving her off the wall.

"Oh...dear God!...She says with him picking up speed with his strokes. She just doesn't know where he's getting all this energy in doing so. She just hopes to god. He's going to be having this kind of energy in the morning with his rehearsal with the director and producer.

Her insides were on fire right now. She actually can feel the heat coming off from her own husband as well. She was mostly getting to the situation for where she's not able to breath. While making it rather hard to take in a deep breath during his fucking.

She had to tell him that it was starting to hurt like hell. "Please Damien....your hurting me...It's just getting too painful for me to take."

Again he wasn't listening. This time he raise her hips up higher as with both of her legs in order to continue on with his pounding. Currently he was sweating like a pig with having to built up his speed with his cock moving in and out of his wife's clit.

For him its always hard for him to stop with his cock crying out. And this was again one of those times.

Moments later.....

He started to slow up since he wasn't ready to orgasm just yet. He wanted to at least have his wife to enjoy it a little bit longer.

Even though in her case....She hurting too much inside from the largeness of his cock filling her right to the brink of her insides. Otherwise he goes to tell her even though she's not really listening. "I want you badly Susan...I just can't help it this evening."

"That may be Damien....but you need to be more concern of the person your fucking." She said with trying to move away from him even though his cock was still inside.

Taking a moment to finally get through to him. He was able to make a decision to stop all together with her. Even though the both of them are going to be mad at each other for awhile.

It's probably a good thing he's going to be away awhile while working on the porn movie. Maybe when he comes back his wife will be having a better outlook on life in general.


	50. Chapter 50

Damien was pissed as hell with his wife Susan. He pulled out quickly from inside of her. Leaving her in her wake with having to be some what upset at him .

He decided that he needed a hot shower before going into the spare room to sleep for a few hours at least. He had to be up extremely early in order to meet with the director and producer for the movie "Forbidden Fruit".

When he had gotten up from his position. He seen that his wife still wasn't moving. But he did hear crying coming from her mouth that was very audible to hear.

He then walked over to his dresser and closet to pick out the clothing he's going to be wearing to the studio. He had to at least look very smart with his dress clothes to give a even more positive altitude.

Taking all of his clothing with him into the spare bedroom. He was then able to take a some what lengthy hot shower. For which he needed a great deal to be clean getting under neath the blue quilt on the double bed.

It's been some what some time since he's slept in that particular bed. And tonight was one of those rare evening he's force to sleep in the spare bed room. And tonight was the night he didn't have any idea as to what had gotten into his wife Susan.

Eventually when this was all over with the movie role. He's going to be finding out why she was behaving this way this evening.


	51. Chapter 51

Just after he came out of his hot shower and walking into the spare bedroom. He was able to promptly fall asleep after moving in his clothes for the morning.

And he didn't bother to go check on his wife Susan after the way she behaved earlier.

**************

It was the next morning. Having to be around 7 a.m. he was able to wake up even though feeling some what sore from last night's sexual encounter. He needed to be at the studio around 8.30 a.m. With barely having enough time for a quick breakfast at the local deli from around the corner of his condo.

Thank god the weather for this morning was in the high fifties with no threat of rain. Even though the weathermen have been calling for a storm to be brewing the last week or so.

Damien was able to get dressed quickly from inside of the spare bedroom. When he walked out into the kitchen. He wasn't able to hear Susan on whether she was up or not. No doubt she was probably going to be sleeping in this morning after the fight they had last night.

Any way he slowly walked out the front door. While making sure he was able to lock it for now. Unless his wife some time later decides to go out on errands.

When he gets into his vehicle. He had made sure he had his script with him, along with all of the essentials that will be needed for the first day's shooting schedule. Otherwise he was mostly all set for the day and the next few days. Unless things change otherwise with the change in the script.


	52. Chapter 52

After Damien left the condo. Susan was able to get up from the queen size bed. In order to take a peak outside through the blinds.

Even though she had a good night's rest. She was still feeling some what frustrated after last night. What she needed to do today and the next few days. Is mostly keep herself rather busy while her husband was working on the movie at the studio.

Once he was able to pull out of the garage and moved off into the main road. He was then heading off to the porn studio some 20 minutes away from his condo. He was hoping that the traffic would be some what light, even though he was feeling some what anxious to get there.

His mind was in a whirl of activity right now, along with his body having to be tense. He's hoping that it won't affect his performance for when it comes to the shoot of the scenes.

Otherwise he tried to calm himself down a little with stopping on the side of the road. He checked to see on whether there were any trooper cars on the highway. What he needed to do really quick was take out his monster of a cock to play with it for a few minutes. In order to let off some steam.....

Checking once again, he was able to pull down his zipper on his pants, since he was told by the producer to not wear any under pants. He was able to pull out his cock to start stroking it for awhile until he's able to come.

Just prior to starting with his cock. He was able to find some sort of a tissue in the glove department.

He's going to be needing it once his orgasm comes on. He doesn't wish to make a mess of himself while reporting to the director.

It didn't take all that long before he was able to come hard, as he continued to stroke his very hard cock. Along with making all kinds of noises inside of his vehicle. Even though he was very lucky that no one stopped nor any type of state trooper.

Afterwards he was able to gather himself once more before arriving at the studio. Damien was able to clean the mess with throwing it out on the side of the road.


	53. Chapter 53

It only took a few moments before he was able to turn onto the side road that was leading to the studio. While making his way to the main studio complex. He had to avoid a number of vehicles that was heading out of the main complex.

One thing he needed to do was the fact he needed to be checked at the main gate guard entrance. And when he pulled up to the gate. There were three main gates to go through with each guard having to ask for proper I.D. For which he had ready on the side of his right leg.

"Please state your reason for being here...plus I need to take a look at your I.D." He asked with moving over to his opened left side window. And from his judgement the guard seem to be in his late fifties and knowing his job extremely well.

"Here is my I.D. I have an appointment with the director and producer to start filming on the movie lot of "Forbidden Fruit". He states with further showing the guard the copy of the script that was sent to him.

"Of course Sir. Please go ahead in to studio lot # four in the far corner one mile down the side road." He responds with further showing him into the right direction...While the other vehicles being stopped by the other guards were heading in another direction of the studio.

Ten minutes later he finally arrives to the right area. There was another guard waiting at the entrance of the building. While he was able to park his vehicle. After locking up he had made sure he brought his script with him, even though he was able to memorize every detail of the complete script.


	54. Chapter 54

Damien having to be a real smart dresser. Even though he won't be wearing his clothes for long once he's able to begin the shooting. Walking inside of the building. There were all types of photograph pictures of the different porn stars from over the years. He found this rather impressing overall.

He continued to walk until he was able to find the director's office to begin the process. Even though he knew from the last time with the producer on what the process was going to be like.

Taking a few moments more of walking. He finally was able to find the office. Taking in a deep breath before knocking on the door, he was able to relax some what with his nerves. When he does knock he could hear some one tell him to come on in.

When he does walk in the older man happening to the the director was watching one of the dailies that was sent to him from one of the several porn movies currently being filmed on the lot.

Having to see it was Damien walking in his office. He was able to turn off the dailies being shown on the screen...while looking over at his new possible big star of the screen. After a brief moment he's able to get up from his seat to go over and shake the man's hands before starting with the process.


	55. Chapter 55

"Damien, it's great that you were able to make it a little bit early than normal. Lets get started with you taking all of your clothes off, while I go get you a nice clean robe before going onto the set."

Damien knew exactly what he was talking about with getting the process started. Even though with him leaving for a moment to find that robe for him to wear.

Taking all of his clothes off and placing them into a pile and putting them on a chair in the corner. He was now completely nude while he waited for the director to show up once again. But in the time waiting, he was ready for anything at this point, including his now semi hard cock of his.

For which he knows just where it's going once the director shows. Damien was able to stay standing until he was told either way just what to do or where to go with his now naked body.

And just when the director came back in with the blue multi-colored long robe. He goes to hand it to his new star, but at the same time he was dressed as well in a dark red robe.

He goes to say to Damien before going over to the door to lock without having anyone barge in on them. "All right Damien, you know the routine. Lay down on the couch, so that I can suck your cock and get you started. After wards you can do me a favor with fucking me up my ass. Understand?" He asked with seeing Damien listening to his orders with having to lay down on the grey large couch standing in the far corner of the director's office.

The director name Angel slowly walks over to the couch with Damien laying down in all of his glory. As his pride and joy having to be dangling between his legs. Seeing this ..Angel was ready then ever for when it came to his juicy mouth to start licking and sucking his cock.

It's at this point that Angel with his very smooth hands takes his throbbing/bobbing cock into his to begin his work on the new star.


	56. Chapter 56

It was at this particular moment Damien wasn't able to stay still on the couch with Angel having his very hard cock into his mouth. He started to moan very loud from what the director was doing to him overall.

And in Damien's mind...this director knew exactly in what he was doing totally with his screaming eagle of a cock bobbing about in his mouth and now completely down his throat. "OMG!..Please help me lord." He says with raising his hips some what in order for Angel to take his very hard cock further down his throat.

For almost a moment...Angel having to be enjoying the sucking of his star's cock for almost a minute completely without having to spit up any type of saliva. And when he does with coming up for air. He says to Damien trying to take in a deep breath into his straining lungs.

"How are you enjoying this Damien?; because the ladies of this movie is going to be doing the same thing to you. And I am wondering on whether your be able to take it totally from them, as with myself and your producer."

"I will be able to take it no matter how many times you ask me to be fucked by you and the others. I' m willing to do anything to get ahead of this film world, and right now I feel like being fucked up my ass by you, unless your going to wait and try me out later after we are done with the filming today?" He says with a slight wide smile on his face. Even though the director was still playing with his cock into his hands.

Would you rather have me suck you off or like you said a moment ago to have me wait until later to fuck you up the ass?" He replied while waiting to hear from Damien with his overall response.

Taking a moment to think about the question while laying still onto the couch. "I will have you suck my cock to have me come really hard with the orgasm. While later I can have you take my body over with your cock being placed into my romp. Plus the fact I would rather take it extremely hard for which you don't have to hold back at all."

"Wonderful!...harder the better for when it comes for me to fuck you all the way to kingdom come and back. Ok...now lets get this over with so that you can then go play with the kiddies." He says with taking hold of his cock again with taking it into his nice juicy wet mouth to take over.


	57. Chapter 57

He couldn't believe on just how hard his cock was being sucked. More so then ever for when it comes to his wife Susan. And what was bad about it, was the fact that he was rather enjoying himself greatly with the director Angel.

It was at this time that Damien of all people was watching his face on just how much he was loving it as well. It would be a moment or two later for when his cock finally exploded from inside of his mouth, and drinking it down his throat.

He was able to raise his head to look down at Damien's eyes in order to let him know that he was all done for now. "All right Damien, you need to place back your robe in order for me to take you over to the film sight."

"Thanks that was really exciting. I can't wait for tonight." As he gets up from the couch with help from the director having to feel a little bit shaky.

"All right just give me a moment and then we will be off and running so to speak." Angel says with grabbing his own robe as well. He's able to place the robe on, as well as taking hold of the script that was sitting on the top of his desk. 

***************************************************************************************

Walking over to the studio lot...

The first scene Damien was going to be doing. Was sitting on one of the chairs near the pool with several ladies standing around with drinks in there hands.

Once the producer Darius and Angel his director were able to set up the scene. Darius had to be sure that Damien was able to understand the scene totally.

"Yes, I do understand the scene. By the way just to ask...just how far do you want me to go to have the scene shot right for the screen?"

Darius looked over at Angel with an expression on what the heck was going on. "Was he for real or what?"

Angel says softly into his ear. "He's real for sure Darius, and your going to love his cock as well once he gets into action."

"I look forward to it Angel. Did you happened to get a taste of it yet while he was waiting in your office?" He asked filled with envy in every way.

"Of course I did Darius. And it was very tasty to my liking over all." As he said with licking his chops to prove his point to his friend.

While the two cameras were being set up. Angel was able to have everyone into place to begin the shot.


	58. Chapter 58

While the two cameras were just about ready. Damien having to be in just a large white towel having to be sitting on the pool chair at the edge. 

While the four ladies having to be standing at the edge of the pool waters. They were licking there chops with the sight of the new man joining them at pool side. All four of the women were multi colored for the most part.

Angel having to be setting up the last of the scene with his crew members. They were just about ready. When Darius with his bull horn in his hands was able to say to everyone. "LETS ROLL EVERYONE."

It was at this time that Damien gets up with his towel to walk over to the ladies. "Hello." He says in a heavy tone of voice to have the ladies extremely interested in the hunk.

The young white woman name Gina moves over to the edge stairs to walk out of the water and move on over to Damien/ Jamey. "My, I' m rather impressed with you and your lovely body." As she goes to put a hand onto his towel near his groin area. "Well now...I ' m even more impressed with your package as well." She says while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Damien then goes to say to the woman without having to see where the camera was located for the brief moment. "Would you like to try it on for size?" He asked with taking a hold of her right hand.

"Of course Jamey. If that is your name?" She says with again this time placing her hand underneath the towel to really get a real rise out of him. "Impression Jamey. This is going to be well worth the wait to try it on for size."

"CUT!" Says Darius. "Ok everyone that was just great work. Lets set up the next shot over at the beach chair. This is where we all come down to the nitty gritty with try to get our best work shot on the camera."

He was able to hear a number of responses in unison.


	59. Chapter 59

The porn ladies were extremely excited with the next shots. The three ladies will be getting there shot with going down on Damien/Jamey's cock. After they are able to pull off his white towel.

Not only the ladies wants a piece of the action. Both Angel and Darius have there eye on the up and coming porn star. Once Damien/Jamey was able to move over to the chair. He was actually feeling some what confident at this point with the start of the movie.

Darius and Angel have been going over the final details with the film crew. While the make-up lady came over to give a last minute touch up on the ladies and Damien.

As for the lightening. It was just perfect with the sun still in the west with very little cerris cloud cover. However with the temperature having gone up a great deal with everyone wanting to get at Damien's cock and anything else they can get there claws on. And this includes Darius and Angel waiting for these shots to be placed into the can and of the dallies.

Once everything was set. Darius was able to let everyone know they will be beginning in a moment or two.

Meanwhile all this time with Damien. He's been awfully quiet while the ladies were watching him and his white towel waiting to get there hands on him.

Ashley having to be one of the younger porn stars was having a grand old time. While she is going to be the first one to shine on camera with pulling off Damien's towel. As his long legs are spread eagle on the lounge chair for everyone to see the action.


	60. Chapter 60

Ashley couldn't wait to begin with the entire shot with Damien/Jamey having to be on the lounge chair. She had placed her hand already on the white towel, while getting his very interest.

Along with everyone else matter in fact.

She was whispering something to him. Even though he wasn't able to hear what she had to say. He was inclined to wait for the action word having to come from the director and producer.

"All right everything lets get started." Angel said to everyone. While the cameras were in place covering the actors. "ACTION!"

"My god Jamey, I must say I have been rather impressed since you came into this pool area. I must admit I would very much like to see what is under that towel of yours." She says while licking her lips.

"Why not...please be my guest with wishing to at least have you suck my huge cock." While pulling off the white towel to expose a very throbbing cock to her liking and everyone else on the set.

"Wow Jamey, you weren't kidding. This monster of a cock is going to be a real treat for me to enjoy." As she goes down to grab the throbbing cock into her right hand bring it very close to her mouth. " I just can't wait!" She says before finally taking in the monster of a cock down her throat to get a taste of it before the director hollered.

"CUT EVERYONE. That scene was just wonderful overall." He says before setting up the next scene with Ashley, Damien and the other two actresses.


	61. Chapter 61

Just after the action was stopped in order to set up the next scene in the water of the pool. Damien had gotten up without placing back his white towel. Even though Ashley wanted to continue on with taking hold of his cock without the cameras being on.

Damien was proud of his body totally. And he really didn't care how he was parading his package in front of everyone. Any rate he walked to the edge of the pool steps and walked into the lower end with the others joining him for the next shot.

As for Ashley, she was hotter then a pistol after spending that brief time with Damien and his wonderful looking cock. Since she is going to be the first one to start with the star again, before the others join in on the fun for the cameras.

Even the director and the producer were some what impressed with Damien for his first time n camera.

Angel had told Darius that he's going to be speaking with Damien on doing more roles in the near future depending on his real job position.

Talking quietly in the corner while waiting for the technicians to set up the shots. Darius was able to ask him the following. "Do you think that he will give up his real life job for this?"

"I don't know Angel. Unless we pay him the right amount of monies and incentives to have him stay awhile." Darius mention with looking over at Damien's body, as his own cock was beginning to be getting hard as well.

"When we get a serious minute. We need to have to discuss it with Damien for when the time is right." Darius says while looking at the final changes having been made with the camera crew, while waiting for the action to begin.


	62. Chapter 62

But for now the three actresses were standing around Damien at the pool edge. While Ashley had her hand on his shoulder in the water while waiting for the word ACTION from the director to begin the shot.

Damien having to be in his glory. His entire body was waiting for the scene to begin, including his own shaft at half mask. Currently he was watching the eyes of Ashley showing just how much she wanted the man in every way....

Even though Ashley is a young actress, she has the potential of being a great porn actress. She still has a great many perks that needs to be worked out in order for her to be really good on screen and even off as well. But for Damien, he sees something that is really worth the effect with helping her along the yellow brick road.

It would be a moment later is for when the director finally says. "ACTION" with the pool scene. This is when everyone went into there acting scenes including for Damien.

And right away Ashley started to take completely hold of his cock into her hands while in the cool pool waters.

The other two ladies now completely nude having to removed there swim suits were showing off there entire bodies, including there D size breasts. The two young ladies, one a blonde and the other a brunette were on the side of Damien having to be enjoying themselves throwing about there breasts.

While Ashley was playing with his hardened shaft in her hands getting rock solid hard, and ready to be pushed into her opening in the water. This was the very hint to have the two ladies to move off from Damien and out of the water to move off to the side away from the two cameras.


	63. Chapter 63

Damien/Jamey having to be enjoying himself a great deal with this woman Ashley. Even though the cameras were turned off for now, while setting up for the next set of scenes.

Ashley knew exactly what she was doing to the actor. While his cock was stiff as a board while continuing with her hand up and down his shaft. She was able to see it in his face that he as rather enjoying himself. While making little noises having to be coming out of his mouth.

At the rate she was going with him. He wasn't going to be holding off any longer with his mouth actions. Damien was starting to jerk in every which way with his up and coming orgasm.

However during all this time both the director and producer were most anxious to get going with the filming. Since the time was going quickly, along with the back ground of the set having to be setting soon. In order to make it bad overall for all of the shots filmed by the crew.

After Damien was done with his orgasm. He actually thanked Ashley for when she had done for him. Even though she was shaking her head with his pleasant altitude.

It was afterwards the director and producer needed to speak with the entire group to go over the final scenes for the pool area before deciding to go inside for the interior scenes. "All right everyone lets get moving quickly before we wind up losing the rest of the sunset." Angelo replied loudly with seeing Damien and the ladies start to move into position.

But in the meantime....

Damien needed to get himself together after that very explosive orgasm that was caused by Ashley. For which he was finding the woman extremely interesting over all.


	64. Chapter 64

After a few moments of silence. Angelo decided it was finally time to start filming once again.

Angelo asked Damien to lay down on the couch over in the area of the pool entrance. This is where Ashley will be in all of her glory with finally getting a chance to fuck Damien.

Damien/Jamey was asked to lay down with no towel at all, while Ashley having to be ready to go down on him with her juicy red lips. Damien was already getting hard as a rock, as his thick/round cock was pulsating and very ready to be going to work.

"All right everyone, lets do this now before it's too late." Angelo replied through the bull horn telling the camera crews to start rolling, along with the stars.

It was a moment later that Ashley with her right hand went to take hold of his cock, while bring it closer to her lips for sucking. She is able to say the following before getting extremely deep into her work. "I can't wait to do this Jamey, I have been waiting all day to get a hold of your juicy, tasty cock into my mouth." She replied before taking his entire cock into her mouth without having to choke. She was able to hollow out her cheeks in order for her to do this totally with his cock.

As for Damien/Jamey, he was starting to moan very loudly, while Ashley was starting to so a bang up job on him overall. "Oh, God! Please more........He says with trying to get the words out of his mouth, however it was not working at all...

She didn't stop at all with having his entire cock into her mouth. She was basically lovely every moment of it, as with the entire camera crews kept on rolling with there film. This also included with both the producer and director entirely.


	65. Chapter 65

Getting up from the lounge chair. He made sure the large white fluffy towel was wrapped around his waste, while leaving the ladies in there wake.

As for Ashley, she wanted more of Damien. Even though she didn't express it verbally. She didn't want to upset the actor for his first time out.

As Damien went over the next section shot. He was trying to control his emotions with everyone watching his every movement.

Even Angelo and the film crew was finding him extremely calm for his first time in front of the camera, as with his entire body and huge cock in the lime light.

They needed to hurry with the sun having to be going down soon. So Angelo and the director decided to just do Damien scenes with Ashley instead of the four ladies. They were told to leave the site that the last of the scenes will be filmed very soon.

"All right ladies, please be back in the morning at this same site. Just be sure to sign out so that your be able to be paid for the day." He says with talking further with the director.

Afterwards the four ladies having to be discussed in regard to not getting the chance to work in front of the camera. But at least they had the general idea of what there new film star looks like over all without his clothes.


	66. Chapter 66

Damien/Jamey was entirely calm after going over to the edge of the pool onto the lounge chair completely nude for his scenes. One thing for sure Ashley couldn't wait to begin the scenes with him.

She did know that the camera crews were finally were finished with setting up with the last of the shots, since the sun was starting to go down.

Once she was able to get herself ready for the last of the filming. She moves over to Damien to sit next to him with his nudity in full view. She needed to say something to him before starting with the filming. "Are you all right Damien with all this today?" She asked in all seriousness with her question, while placing her hand onto the top part of his groin.

"Why shouldn't I be with all this. It's something that I have been working for a long time. I just wish my wife Susan would be able to understand it." He replied out of sadness with having to be talking to Ashley.

"And why don't she understand it Damien?" She responded with slowly moving her hand closer to his resting cock at this point.

Taking a brief moment to think about the question. Even though his concentration was going out the window with Ashley having to be playing with his cock between his legs.

"To answer your question Ashley, she is just too selfish at times. She is willing to do anything at all to get what she wants the most." 

"And what is that Damien?" She asked with placing her tongue on the tip of his cock opening to have him twitch from his nerve endings driving him crazy at the moment.

"She wants to have me all to herself, along with the fact that she just simply loves the sex acts of all types no matter how long it might take." He responded with trying to tell her the complete truth.

And during all this time she was enjoying herself totally with sucking Damien's cock before the real action starting to heat up.


	67. Chapter 67

Since Ashley was asking a great deal of questions about his wife Susan. He was right in a way for when he says that Susan is just too selfish at times for when it comes to him and sex.

All of a sudden his altitude towards his wife was changing. He was starting to think that he was really in love with Susan, or the fact that she mostly used him for just the great sex. Even though at times she was more of a child at times instead of a grown woman.

Any rate things were starting to heat up at this point with Damien and Ashley. And at this time he was thinking about having to asked Ashley out after they were done with the final scenes.

Even though he had no set time on when he would be able to go home to his wife and own bed.

Moments later the director with his bull horn having to be very loud. He was able to announce that all the camera crews were set up for the filming. Angelo moved over to the lounge chair to go over the final details with Damien and Ashley since the shots will involved full vaginal sex. "Lets go everyone! ACTION...........

Ashley started to kiss Damien/Jamey while her hand was on his cock massaging it up and down to have it get extremely hard. She will have to use the body lotion that is on the side of the chair.

One thing she won't be able to do is go directly on him without the using of the lotion. He was massive huge for when it comes to a cock like his. Even though she is going to enjoy every moment, even if it's going to hurt at the same time inside.

Damien was putting every effort into kissing Ashley, as if he was comparing it to kissing his wife Susan. 

Ashley having to be now soaking up his bulging cock now with the lotion. She was able to place the lotion into her vagina as well for which she was now ready for him.

Getting up and placing her both legs over his lower body. Taking her time she was finally able to place her opening down onto him. Though it was hurting and pleasure at the same time to have this cock inside of her right to the very core of her insides.


	68. Chapter 68

Ashley couldn't believe just how hard this man's cock was inside of her at the moment. She had to keep on moving around in order for her to get adjusted to his size.

And while this was happening. Damien/Jamey with both of his hands went to squeeze both of her nipples extremely excited to his touch. Squeezing both of them went to scream out a loud moan from the mouth of Ashley.

It would seem that Damien/Jamey was enjoying himself a great deal with what he's doing to her nipples. She had to be at least a size 38 triple C to be a nice size to grab, play and most of all suck.

In the meantime...

Damien continued to push his cock further higher up into her to bring out pleasure of cries coming from her mouth. During this time the camera crews were filming and everyone of them getting excited as well with the scene.

Even Angelo and his director was extremely impressed with the both of them. "One thing for sure this movie is going to be very successful with the fans." Angelo says very softly to his director. "How much longer before this scene ends for real?" 

"I' m letting them go all the way for now." He states with continuing to watch the both of them go at it extremely hard.

After she was sitting on him. Ashley was now on the ground on all fours with his cock shoved into the back. He was able to place the actress head down very low, along to bring up her rump higher in order for him to place his very hard shaft higher up into her.

"OH, DEAR GOD! She says to him with Damien having to be slamming his cock into the back of her. And for where she wasn't able to handle him any further. She wanted this to end very shortly with help from both the producer and director.

"What's the matter Ashley, you can't take me any further?" He asked with pushing further into her while holding onto her hips in order to do so.

"No, I can't right now. It just hurts too much at this point Jamey." She says with tears having to be falling down her face.

"All right everyone that's a wrap for this evening. Damien and Ashley, you can both get yourselves ready to leave the area and simply come back in the morning." Angelo announced to the entire film crew and his two stars.

And in Damien's ear. Ashley said to the following to him. "Would you care to finish this at my studio apartment this evening? Unless you need to get back to the little woman to take care of your needs?" She says with a sneer in her tone.

It didn't take long for him to give her an answer. Moving in closer to her as she places her robe to cover her body. "I will join you this evening. Maybe you will be able to enjoy my cock better tonight at your apartment." He says with a smile.

"Excellent. You can follow me in your vehicle to my studio apartment. Are you interested in stopping for any type of food? There is a MacDonalds just down the street from my place."

"Macdonalds sounds wonderful to me. Plus the fact I will be able to enjoy every inch of your body from top to bottom. When was the last time your nipples have been worked on really hard?"

"It's been a very long time Damien. I will look forward to it never the less. Come on lets go get ready to leave." She says very clearly while the rest of the film crews were starting to pack up there equipment, along with Angelo and the director getting themselves ready to leave.


	69. Chapter 69

Everyone went there separate ways with changing into clothing with the drive to the fast food restaurant and her apartment.

The entire film crews worked very quickly to pack up there equipment for the rest of the evening. While the sun had completely gone down, along with the drop in temperature to give some what of a chill.

And it was a good thing for Ashley that she was able to bring along a white cotton sweater to take away the chill from her body. Even though Damien can do that just as easily to warm her up just as quickly.

Coming out of the woman's locker room. Ashley was now ready to go after making sure that her appearance was just fine, as with her over all personality to be around the porn star. 

She was able to find Damien standing outside of the pool area waiting for her looking sexy as hell in his jeans, white top and sandals to add towards the mysterious actor. "Are you ready Damien? My car is just over in that area." She says with the both of them start walking briskly towards her blue SUV vehicle.

"Nice car Ashley." He responded with standing straight with his hands behind his back for the moment.

"Thanks. Would you like to drive it to the fast food restaurant?" She asked in all seriousness with the question .

"Sure. I would be very delighted Ashley. Besides I ' m starved after all day of filming." He said with taking the keys from Ashley hands.


	70. Chapter 70

Damien couldn't believe that Ashley would aloud him to drive her vehicle . All for the sake of a laid from inside of her apartment. He really didn't care either way, since he was going to be enjoying himself in a little while.

Every once in a while, he would catch her staring at him for what ever the reason it may be. Otherwise he mostly just let it go for now until arriving at the fast food restaurant.

It only took a moment to get into the take out line instead if having to go on inside. It was much better this way since the line was basically moving for both there taste. When the car was able to arrive at the station to place the order. Damien had asked on whether or not she needed any else.

And her replied was...."Only you dear for the moment until we reach my apartment." She says to give a gentle smile onto his face. Even though he had to be very calm for when he finished up with giving the last of the order and the total amount.

It was ten minutes later for when the order was finally readied. Damien was able to drive up to the window to pay for the order and to have the young female employee handing over the entire two bags filled with there food.

"Don't worry Damien. We can have the food at the apartment, since we are only a few blocks away." She states with holding onto the two bags, while Damien continued to drive out of the restaurant and into the main traffic.


	71. Chapter 71

Ashley was very much interested in this man that was sitting across from her inside her apartment. Between the food and Damien, she was very anxious to get started with him in the first place.

Damien was trying to be very coy for the moment with saying very little for the moment. While he was enjoying his food with recharging his body energies.

"Is there a problem Ashley?" He finally asked with taking the last bite of his cheeseburger and milk shake.

"Nope! No problem at all Damien. How was your food?" She asked to keep the conversation going.

"Very good. It's been a long time since the last time I had this type of fast food for dinner." He states with placing the finished items into the plastic bag. "By the way are you ready to start with moving you, myself into the bedroom?" He asked with a wide eye grin on his face.

"Ready as ever Damien. Just to let you know. There are condoms inside the dresser next to the king size bed."

Taking a deep breath...Damien moves off the chair to take hold of Ashley's hand and lead her into the bedroom.

And the moment they arrived inside. Damien closed the door along with pushing Ashley against the door with a very hard kiss to knock her for a loop. Before telling her to remove all of her clothing.

She obeyed.

While Damien did the same with dropping out of his boxers to expose his half erect fully sated cock ready to be pushed into Ashley opening. But first Damien had other ideas for the moment to have his fun.

He was excited to see her totally naked now with her boobs standing up in front of him. It's at this particular moment that Damien grabbed one of her breasts/nipples and placed it into his mouth to start sucking extremely hard to have her jump backwards into the door with sexual desire.

Even though having to hurt as well for when Damien started to bite on the expanding nipple inside of his mouth. Along with a moan being escaped from hers as well.

After a moment Damien taking his hand and placing it between her legs and spreading them wide for entry.


	72. Chapter 72

"Oh, dear God!" She says escaping from her mouth. She was able to feel the top part of his cock at the entrance of her clit. Using her arms, she was able to hold onto Damien for his entry of his very hard/fat cock into the woman.

Pushing himself into her slowly. He was waiting for her to get adjusted to his size inside before moving on with his actions. So far he was rather enjoying himself, even though feeling his shoulders being held on by Ashley.

Ashley was trying to catch her breathing into her lungs, even though it was difficult with a huge cock inside of her working his magic inside. Even though she was soaked and wet, her inner workings was crying out from the intrusion.

He started to push harder into her body, while Damien went to grab one of her legs to get a better position while pushing further his cock.

And at the moment....

His cock was thinking on it's own for the moment. As it started to have the nerve endings jump all over the place inside to drive Ashley crazy from the sensations.

"Please Damien...push harder, I needed ...I want..." She says with being forced further into the door. Even her breasts were screaming out forward as well. Both of the nipples of the breasts were pointing out directly in front of Damien.

And with-in the minute. He's going to grab both of the nipples with pinching them extremely hard in order to have the woman scream out. Dropping her leg, even though his cock was moving out of her a little.

Damien goes with both of his hands to squeeze/pinch both of her very hardened nipples to have her cry out. In spite of trying to move away from him at the same time. "Help me....Please....

She was hotter then a pistol at the moment. And at the moment her entire body was extremely burning up from the up and coming explosive orgasm she will be suffering.

Meanwhile.....

Damien continued with his fucking of Ashley with pushing further of his cock into her insides, along with continuing with the nipples as well..... "You want more of me Ashley?" He asked with pushing harder, along with the fact his blood pressure and heart rate was starting to speed up with his fast actions.

"Yes, Damien..I want more of you. Either in my pussy, my mouth or even inside my anus for which I always love a great deal over the years."

"Wonderful Ashley, I will fuck you up your anus extremely hard. This way I will rather enjoy it further. Come on lets go over to the bed for where I will place you into a position your going to love, once I get all of the pillows adjusted." He replied with a wide eye grin on his face while pulling Ashley over to the king size bed.


	73. Chapter 73

For Ashley, she was a friend to having her anus assaulted by the various men from over the years. And now she was going to be assaulted again by the biggest cock she had ever had up her rear.

Having to made sure there was plenty of lotion around. In order for Damien to use on her anus and himself. Taking the lotion from the dresser draw after getting up from the floor, along with Ashley having been asked to move over to the queen size bed.

After grabbing the pillows from the head board. She looked over at Damien with the tube of lotion into his hands. He walks over slowly after placing enough of the lotion to be placed into the crack of her anus opening and etc.

"All right Ashley. Get yourself into place, along with the pillows to put your rear end up higher." He says on a even tone of voice.

"Ok." She says with following the orders from him. After all it didn't phase the woman at all. Having been in this position many times over the year with the different guys she was fooling around with.

It was at this moment that Damien decided to place the lotion onto her opening and started to rub it inside and placing two of his fingers. While getting Ashley ready for the intrusion of his huge cock being pushed in very deeply.

For the moment.

He was loving every moment of this act with the woman that he hardly knows at all. "Are you ready for this Ashley?" He asked with taking a quick bite of her romp before slapping it lightly with his right hand.

"Ready as ever Damien!" She says with a smile on her face.

And before the woman knew it, Damien started with pushing the top part of his cock into her opening making her squirm a little from the pressure.

"Oh, god!" She voiced with the words before he pushed again into her. She was moaning for the most part with her anus trying to adjust to his size. After more pressure, he was able to finally get his entire fat cock into her ass.

As Ashley started to cry out from the pressure, pain and at the same time pleasure. She didn't know what was the worst at this point. 

After taking in a deep breath by the both of them. Damien started to pick up speed with his thrusting in and out of her anus having adjusted a little to the size.

He was pushing her head into the pillows in order to reach even further into her as. Plus placing a hand into her clit opening to really have the woman really wild and crazy with sexual desire. With his hand playing with her opening, she was completely soaked and wet from coming a few times already.

It would be a few moments later for when Damien was starting to feel his orgasm coming on. While he continued to pound into her very hard without any type of blood or accidents. "Continued Damien, I know your very close." She says with trying to stay calm and poised with his huge cock inside of her. She felt like that she was on total fire with his stroking further into her opening.

Damien was sweating very heavy with the stroking hard into the woman's anus. He was just about ready to come for when he starts to cry out really loud. While his semen came dumping into her opening quickly before he was able to fall onto Ashley for a few moments.


	74. Chapter 74

Catching his breath from the orgasm he had suffered. With him laying on top of Ashley, while his cock slipped out of her rear-end. Ashley was glad in a way that it was over with having felt all that pain from the biggest cock she ever had in her sex life.

It was at this particular time Damien had asked on whether she was fine or not. "Are you ok Ashley. I' m SORRY for being some what rough on you with my cock. I can always make it up to you when ever possible." He states with moving off her to sit on the bed completely naked while waiting for her next move.

Giving a slight chuckle before she is able to answer him with his statement. "You can always make it up to me by having you eat me out like it's no tomorrow." She says with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok, but I need to leave afterwards to go home and be fresh for tomorrow's filming." He says while watching for any type of negative reaction.

"Sure Damien, I completely understand your reasoning never the less. Anyway where do you want me this time?" She asked.

"I want you at the edge of the bed with both of your legs spread eagle." He responded with moving over to the bed to get her into position. She was differently ready for him this time around. Even though her anus was still throbbing by being banged by his cock.

One thing she didn't have to worry about. She was still soaked and wet from all of the orgasms she had suffered by this man. Right away Damien went down on her with placing his face into her opening to begin his magic with his tongue and most of all his mouth.

Damien didn't have a hard time trying to find the very sensitive spot of her clit. Using his tongue very lightly, he was able to have her moan from having to suck the nub having to be a bundle of nerves. "OH, DEAR GOD! Plus the fact she tried to move to get a better position. However her bundle of nerves were driving her crazy since Damien wasn't going to stop what he's doing with his tongue and mouth on her.

Every few minutes Damien would be able to come up for air to give her a break. Ashley would be able to catch her breath after he stops working on her.

Moments later...

Damien tells Ashley to lay back down on the bed in the middle for where he could place her legs over her head and have him dig in deeper into her opening. She moves up onto the queen size bed in order for Damien to start up again with her pussy wanting to cry out from pure pleasure.

He was ready for this, since it's going to end the evening for the both porn stars. Ashley raised both of her legs over her head for where Damien was able to dig deeper into her with his tongue. It didn't take long before he was able to pick up speed with his tongue hitting every nerve ending to drive Ashley just plain crazy. She wasn't able to stay still.

Finding the swollen nub again, he knew exactly what was needed to be done with the nub and her inner workings. He was going to surprise her completely. Instead of finishing her off with his mouth and tongue. He decided to place his entire hardened fat cock into her pussy and ride her for a few moments until he finally came quickly and empty his semen onto his stomach and other parts of her body.

As he was totally spent after this entire day and evening. One thing for sure, he's going to be falling asleep once he arrives home.


	75. Chapter 75

Damien's wife Susan wasn't worried that her husband would be able to do his job proper with the filming for his first day.

Even though she didn't admit it to Damien. However she was some what jealous of his talents. Especially when he's going to be fucking every woman to get his way on film. If this is the case, she will have to be changing her altitude for when it comes to her husband's talents.

She even thought that he's probably will be with one of those starlit's this evening to show off himself with one of the ladies request.

For Susan. She was spending time at the massage parlor with getting herself take care of by the workers. Since they know what she needs the most. The three men having to be working on her nails, hair and massage were able to do a bang up job with taking care of her sexual needs in every way.

But then again, she mostly was missing her husband's talents with his tongue, mouth and most of all his huge fat cock up her pussy and ass to make her happy in every way.

Maybe tonight whether or not he's not too tire. She is going to ask him on whether or not he's going to be interested in having sex. Even though for an hour knowing full well he's going to have to get up early again to head for the studio.

Looking at the time. She decided to take a quick hot shower, even though she neglected to take one at the massage parlor. She was feeling some what ripe after spending time with three men that knew there business for when it comes to her body needs.

Taking off her clothes and throwing them into the laundry basket. She went to slowly walk into the shower stall making sure the water was just perfect to take the shower. She was ready to go with placing her towels, hair brush and other items onto the back of the mirror section of the bath room.


	76. Chapter 76

After saying his good byes to Ashley. He headed for his vehicle to head on home to his wife. He had promised himself not to disappoint his wife with the movie role. But so far he's done a number of things to give the director and producer what they wanted. Mostly so far everybody has been rather impressed with his acting, and most of all his body in every way.

It was around eight thirty P.M. for when he left Ashley's apartment, and should be home in twenty minutes depending on the traffic.

Damien was able to take a breather inside his car to call his wife on the phone. Dialing the number, he had no idea on whether she will be answering it after probably spending out all day. "Hello." Susan answered on the second ring.

"Susan, it's Damien. Just letting you know, I will be home soon. I' m hoping the traffic won't be all that bad." He says calmly.

"Will you be able to tell me all about your day on how it went with your first day of filming?" 

"Of course I will. I just need to have a quick shower, while I hope you can make something quick to eat before hitting the bed." He replied with moving into the traffic that was running quickly to his taste.

Just prior to getting into his car. He noticed that the moon was now full with very little cloud cover to make it very romantic at times.

"Very well Damien, I will be sure to make something quick. See you sweetie in a little while." She says with ending the conversation with her husband.

Susan went into the kitchen feeling really relaxed. She was going to make a couple of chicken salad sandwiches, with fruit. Along with glasses of fruit juices to give a real boost to the sugar levels. And maybe a chance that Susan wants to have sex with her husband if possible.

Some 20 minutes later Damien parked his car into the garage of the condo they own. He was really glad to be finally home. After making sure that everything was find with turning off the vehicle. He was able to head into the back part of the back porch to enter into the house.

"Susan! I' m home." He went slowly looking for his wife. Only to find her in the kitchen finishing up putting together the rest of the food for this evening.

"Hey! There you are." She didn't waste any time with moving into her husband arms to kiss him rather hard. And for which Damien didn't stop her at all with the actions.


	77. Chapter 77

After breaking off the passionate kiss between him and his wife. "Are you all right?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I' m fine Damien. I just missed you a great deal. How did everything turn out with the filming?" She inquired.

"Everyone was very much interested in my talents. And most of all with my huge cock that was really surprising everyone including this young actress name Ashley."

The look on her face. Damien could tell that his wife seem jealous with mentioning Ashley's name. "Oh, really! Is she beautiful or just plain ?" She asked with giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Beautiful...but she only wants me for my cock and that's it to get any where in the film business. And its where I was this evening giving her what she wanted the most both up her pussy and ass. I rather fuck my own wife and enjoy it a great deal."

"Prove it Damien. Unless you think it's too late for you to do anything after such a long day out in the field?" She responded with the question while in closer to her husband and placing her hand onto his groin area.

"Go ahead and enjoy yourself Susan. I don't care what you do to me this evening, including giving me pain to a certain point." He says with a smile on his facial expression.

"Oh, ok. But before I start with you to high heavens. The Escort service called earlier to let you know that you have three dates at night. Including a call from Richard Castle and his wife wishing to get together with Jenny, Lani and Alexis. They are requesting you and four others to have the evening at the normal place."

"That's fine with me depending what is going to happen with the filming. I will probably know in a few days just how long it's going to take." He says while pulling down his zipper on his pants to give a real thrill for his wife.

She goes to pull out his half erect fat cock from out of the zipper entrance. And right away she goes to work with sucking and licking his pulsating cock in her hands.

While Damien having to be pushed against the wall and placing his head up into the air. She started to really suck hard on sides of his cock, and for which she was rather enjoying herself for the moment.

"Oh, god!" He says with his head against the wall. His poor cock was starting to take a real beating from her mouth, teeth and tongue. "Harder Susan...suck me harder. I can't stand it this way it's going. PLEASE SUCK ME! He cries out....

She does indeed suck him really hard. To the point of too much pain with her using her teeth on all sides of his vibrating cock, and for which she loves the most. "You want more pain Damien?" She asked with placing his cock back into her mouth.

"PLEASE.........."He cries further to get her to begin sucking him extremely hard, while lightly scraping her teeth on all sides of his throbbing cock. "Oh, Dear God I can't take it any further with just about ready to come." He says with tears in his eyes.

It was a moment later for when Susan finally was able to make him come hard emptying his semen into her throat. While he screams out rather loudly from the explosive orgasm from his cock.

Susan was able to take every ounce of his semen down her throat with a few droplets falling down on the side of her lips.

He was hopefully done for the evening. But he won't know for sure depending on his wife's mood and sexual desire afterwards.


	78. Chapter 78

When she was done with taking the last drops of his semen down her throat. She knew right away that she was very much interested in having her husband screw her to high waters.

Even though she had three men during her massage at the massage parlor take care of her needs. But that was totally different as compared to what her husband Damien can do for her overall.

"That was just wonderful Damien having your cock down my throat. I would rather have it up my pussy, since it's crying out for you." She says with placing a hand onto his semi erect cock in her hand still throbbing about.

"Sure Susan. I suggest you move over to the edge of the bed for where I will be able to give you a real work out with your beautiful pussy." He states with moving over to the queen size bed, while his wife started to follow him.

She was rearing to go once again after today, and for which she really doesn't care at all at this point. Especially when everyone at the porn studio will be taking full advantage of her husband. She will no doubt try to do the same before that woman Ashley gets her paws on him once more.

Moving onto the edge of the bed. Damien was able to grab both of her legs getting into position to jam his now very hard cock into her opening at a speed that will no doubt shock her.

Her romp having to be half off the bed, while her legs having to be spread wide to take him ready to go. He wasn't going to wait any longer for when he moved his cock right to her opening.

"Are you ready for me, Susan?" He responded with lifting her higher off the edge of the bed. And at a speed, he jammed his very hard/fat cock into her opening to have the woman cry out rather loudly.

"Good God, Damien! Please hit me harder into my-spot. I need to be relieved of my internal mercies." She states with moving his romp closer to her, while he continued to stroke her further. Almost to the point of being just too painful for her to take.

It was at this time...

"Susan, play with your nipples rather hard. While I finish you off with my cock." He replied jamming into her further. While hearing her cry out further from either from squeezing her riped nipples, or from Damien fucking her to high heaven.


	79. Chapter 79

When it comes to sex. Susan is always ready to have it either with her husband or with other partners like with the massage parlor.

But this time Damien was in control of her, while raising her clit higher in order for him to hit the main G Spot of her insides. Damien's cock was at full extension hitting every nerve fiber in her body to drive her just wild for much more.

However with orders from her husband. She was able to play with her very hard nipples to make her cry out. Both of her redden nipples were standing erect. This was a great cause for Damien to go an suck them as well, while fucking hard extremely hard.

Bending further over his wife's body while his cock was busy. Damien taking one of his hands would be able to suck the one nipple into his mouth. This way he was able to completely radish her breast taking completely hold of it.

Both of her breasts were swollen with her hormones having to be off the scale for the moment. Susan started to moan out further as Damien continued to push further his cock into her opening. She was mainly on fire both inside and out for the most part, along with the fact she was completely soaked while wetting up the sheets on the queen size bed.

"Please more Damien. I want much more from you with your delicious fat cock inside of me." She says with a smirk on her face. As she looks up into his face while he was basically riding her to the fullest intent.

"I want you to turn over now Susan. I plan to fuck your ass to high water no matter how much pain I will be able to in flick onto your body." He states with pulling out his very slick cock and helping his wife to turn on over.

He wasn't going to be using any type of lotion since he was already soaked up from his wife's clit.

She followed his lead with raising up her romp to be assaulted by her husband. She has always loved this the most with having her anus fucked really hard.


	80. Chapter 80

Damien's cock was huge this evening. He was about ready to fuck his wife having to raised her romp to be assaulted by him.

It's no problem to Susan that she has her anus screwed to no end. She has always been a fan of being fuck up the ass. And now she was having it again by her husband having to be placing his cock at the entrance of the opening.

However in order to have it ready. He was able to place the lotion and placing it onto his fingers, and force his way in.

Hopefully her anal muscles will give lead way to have her husband's huge cock enter before he starts to stroke. Even though with her romp high up in the air, she could feel herself tense up a little from the sudden intrusion.

"What are you waiting for Damien?" She says with a snicker while his cock is centered at the opening. As he starts to apply pressure to her opening and having the woman cringe until she is able to adjust to the sudden fullness of his massive cock.

"I' m not waiting for anything Susan. My cock is ready and willing. So I suggest you hold on for the ride of your life." He states with pressing more of his toy into his wife's ass to have her muscles tight up like cement.

"OMG! It hurts Damien, please slow down a little." She says with a hint of a cry coming out of her mouth.

"No way...." He pushes further as his cock was finally able to make it into her fully Right to the very end of her anal core.

And while he's doing all this. His other hand went to her lower part of her clit with having to be rubbing the little nub now swollen and hurting to the touch.

"It's not fair at all Damien." She say rather out loud to him. Meanwhile he wasn't listening any further since he has an orgasm that is basically starting to erupt very soon. And it does moments later when the last of the strokes into her ass finally did him in, while falling over onto her body to relax his local breathing and other body systems.


	81. Chapter 81

She was and will be in pain for a few days. Her husband Damien really did a job on his wife after all day with the porn people. And now with the problem this evening after screwing his wife. HE WASN'T TIRED ALL OF A SUDDEN!

He had to make a decision at this point. Either he goes to sleep to be fresh in the morning. Or does he continue on with his wife. No doubt she is in direct pain inside her anus, she needed it badly.

Now the question for Damien. "What is it that he wants the most out of her this evening?" Pussy has always been this way ever since he had met his wife a little over six years ago.

However first he needed to check on his wife on whether or not she was fine. Laying down in a ball on the bed. It was very noticeable that she was in pain and trying to hide it from Damien. But yet she wants to continue on with the evening after all day at the massage parlor.

"I'm sorry for hurting you this way. Would you want me to help with getting you into bed the proper way?" He asked with slightly touching her cheek feeling some what warm to his touch.

Looking up into his face for a brief moment before saying something to him. "I would very much like to continue on with the evening. I would like you to eat my pussy, while I do the same to you. Meaning the 69 position Damien." She states with moving out of a bed and into a position to place herself at the edge of the bed.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea after today." Damien responded with getting into position to have his face into his wife's pussy and she doing the same with taking hold of his very erected shaft into her mouth to begin the process between each other.


	82. Chapter 82

"God, Damien. This is like heaven. I can't wait to have your tongue deep inside of me." She states with closing her eyes to begin licking her husband's shaft like a lollipop. And before she starts to dig deep into him with her mouth and throat.

The next couple of moments inside of the bedroom was filled with all kinds of moans from Damien and his wife Susan.

It was starting to get a little too much for her. As Damien with his mouth was doing a bang-up job on her clit and most of all her tiny bud now swollen. He continued this action for a few moments more in order to catch his breath, while his lungs were screaming out.

But in the meantime....

Susan had her husband's shaft deep down her throat. It's going to be a few moments later that she will be able to have his orgasm come extremely hard. And she plans to take and swallow every drop of his cum.

"Oh, My! I can't hold back any further Susan." He cries out as if his cock was crying out as well and swollen with Susan having been sucking it hard to her liking.

Using her one hand to help bring on the orgasm stroking it, while her mouth was working hard. She continued working hard, as she could finally feel him erupt with his cum spraying her mouth, throat and parts of her body, and most of all the sheets being stained.

"I' m done for sure Susan." He states with falling completely on the bed, while his cock was deflating completely after such a long day and evening.

Taking in a deep breath into her lungs and wiping the drops on the side of her face. She was done as well for this one evening. "I do hope husband your day tomorrow will be much better for you." She replied into his ear on the queen size bed.

"I hope as well Susan. This was a very rough day over all for when it comes to my penis that needs to go to sleep now." He says with a on coming yawn to have Susan starting to laugh, even though she knew that she is going to be falling asleep quickly as well.


	83. Chapter 83

It might be true with Damien and Susan falling asleep in his arms for now. Most of the time when things have been rough. She would normally go to the other spare room to fall asleep to leave him alone.

However this wasn't the case this time around.

Damien knew better to fight it with his wife. Knowing full well she is going to wake up some time during the night to play once again. In spite of her husband's film schedule being heavy the next few days.

************************************************  
Meanwhile at Angelo's apartment. The director was being entertained. Even though Angelo goes both ways with the males and females. Tonight he was just plain relaxing with a female friend name Judith. Age 34, actress and part time manager for a local hotel in the area.

Since it was late. Judith was sensing that something might be wrong with him this evening after all day working at the studio.

Sitting on the grey couch in the living room holding onto a drink. "What's wrong Angelo this evening?" She asked with watching him get off the small chair. He sits down next to his friend and placing his hand down to her clit with her robe being completely opened.

She didn't mind this at all. Since they had sex earlier to the fullest extend.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie. I just have too much on my mind this evening with the next three days of shooting. This new man Damien is a real hottie for this studio. He's going to kill everyone on the screen for when it comes to his body and most of all his cock."

"Oh really! How in the world did I miss this one Angelo?" She asked with moving his hand further into her opening.

"Suggestion Judith, come tomorrow to the studio and see for yourself." He responds with placing fingers into her further making it difficult for her to almost answer the request.

"Oh, god! I will Angelo.


	84. Chapter 84

Having to be the early morning. Judith was waking to the sounds of robins and other types of birds in the back yard of her apartment. She had left the window up full since she didn't want to run the air conditioning. While the temperatures outside had dropped drastically.

It should prove interesting never the less. As she plans to join in the fun today with Angelo having to invited her to watch the filming of the movie.

She was very happy to have her friend Angelo come over to visit her. Along with some sorted sexual activities.

Getting out of her queen size bed with moving over the purple quilts with matching pillow cases. She needed to take a shower first before heading out to the local restaurant for breakfast before arriving at the porn studio.

Even though she is friends with Angelo. She had worked for two other porn companies in the past, but only for short term. Since she wasn't really interested accept for the money aspect of the business.

Walking slowly into the huge bathroom. First off she dropped out of her red night gown and placing into the hamper that was behind the door. Opening up the shower stall made of pure glass. First off she had to be sure the water in the shower will suit her from being just too hot over all.

She didn't need to burn her skin, especially her tender breasts and opening with the usual gentle cleaning that she does all of the time.

After a few moments with running the water. It was just perfect to her liking. She says to herself with no one to hear her. "Here we go." She states with moving under the steaming water to soak up her entire body with the vanilla soap and VO5 shampoo that she loves the most of all.


	85. Chapter 85

She had made sure to soak her self up really well. There was a good chance that She might wind up getting screwed by Angelo or others with his permission.

She was mostly excited about it with going to watch the filming. She will need to speak with the new man Damien and find out about his life, work, his wife and if he plans on having a family in the future with his new career.

Twenty minutes later she was ready to go after a quick make-up, clothing and hair. She went to look for her pocketbook to match. Including having her driver's license, money and personnel belongings.

Making sure to lock up the apartment. She can sometimes to forget that she has. One thing about this morning she was glad was nice and sunny for the morning shoot for the actors and actresses.

Maybe she might get a taste of them sometime during there breaks. Depending when the director and producer decides otherwise.

***********************************************

Some time later having gotten permission with the guard at the entrance of the studio. She was able to find a perfect parking spot. Some five cars down from the director's vehicle.

She knew exactly where the entire film crew was located. She didn't need to ask anyone along the path.

Meanwhile at the pool.

Damien and Ashley and the rest of the lovely ladies were having there hands full with taking a bite out of his throbbing cock on film and off.

Today was the day that Damien was putting all of himself into the work on film. Ashley currently was licking and sucking his huge cock and rather enjoying herself with the acting. While the three ladies were throwing themselves at him with there breasts into his face for the most part.

With each of the ladies, he was sucking one of each breast into his mouth, along with his tongue. And with this going on with the filming. The film crew were getting some what excited themselves. Angelo kept telling them to keep there heads straight for the morning shoot or else it would be ruined, along with a great deal of money.

And with all this going on at the pool. Angelo's friend was at the entrance with the others watching. She was rather impressed with the entire scene that was going on with the new porn star.


	86. Chapter 86

At this point Damien was just too excited with those three ladies breasts. On top of having Ashley sucking his very hardened throbbing cock in her mouth. She just couldn't get over the throbbing his cock was doing.

She starts to speak her words in front of everyone. "How I love to suck your beautiful cock further Jamey." She says quickly with using her swirling tongue around the opening of the tip of his cock.

In her entire life, she had never had a different color race's cock in her mouth or pussy. Even though right now with her pussy crying out. She wanted him badly in every way.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He states in front of the camera with the tech excited himself, as he goes to touch himself down below,

It was a moment later when she started to go down him again. But this time only much harder with her mouth and tongue.

Jamey started to moan very loudly at this point, along with the fact his entire body was able to stop jerking from the nerves.

"OH, GOD! I can't take much longer with this woman doing this to me." Jamey/Damien exclaimed with his statement.

After wards with Ashley having to be soaked, she decided to jump his bones with placing her entire opening with sitting down on his cock. It was hard at first with straining her insides with the size of his cock inside making her muscles tightened up until letting go to adjust to his size.

Since this was part of the camera shots. Angelo was just about ready to end it with setting up the next scenes with the rest of the actors and actresses.

With getting her pleasure out of it with Jamey. She is going to make it up another time.

Angelo says with the bull horn. "CUT."


	87. Chapter 87

One thing for sure. Everyone on the scene was able to breath a quick breath, after seeing the amazing scenes at the pool with Ashley and Damien.

Damien after hearing the word Cut. He was glad to be able to recoup his energies with Ashley having done a job on him in front of the cameras.

Angelo came over to give further orders for the film crews to set up with the next shots. It's going to be amazing to have four women taking care of Jamey/Damien in find fashion. These four ladies will be able to sexually pleasure Jamey in any way they feel like it. ANYTHING GOES!

But right now it was time for lunch. Giving everyone a chance to eat, while the film crews get ready.

There was a lunch truck on the premises just outside the pool area. A guard having to be at the entrance of the pool. He was able to let everyone move out of the gate housing the pool. Damien after placing his clothes back on in order for him to head for the truck. He was starving never the less. While Ashley and the three women stayed together to leave the man alone until it was time for filming.

Walking over to the truck. Damien asked the owner to please put together three hot dogs with the works, fries and a diet coke for his lunch.

"Nice choice. Anything else other then from what your ordering?" He asked with going to work on his order. While the four ladies were discussing what was best to have for lunch.

Ashley was the first to say something. "Lots of protein is the key to having very wet orgasms ladies." She didn't care on whether or not she was loud enough for everyone else to hear what she said about the orgasms.

After the owner of the truck was finished with taking Damien's money and giving him his food. Damien moved off to sit down at one of the tables placed outside of the pool area. While the ladies was asked for there food order.


	88. Chapter 88

Once Damien was able to consume down his food, he was feeling much better with the protein added into his blood stream.

No doubt he is going to be busy later with the filming. Since some of the scenes will be be just him alone talking and playing with himself on the lounge chair. It was at this point he started to think about his wife Susan.

He didn't like the way he's been treating her of late. And she certainly doesn't deserve it at all. Even though she has been giving him the hints that she wants him a great deal. In spite of his new career with the porn studio. Even though he still has his business, and escort service on the side to make the extra money.

Since he was day dreaming with finishing up his lunch. It was when Angelo came over to him to give the actor final instructions on the scenes.

"Are you sure Damien having to remember the last of the scenes?" Angelo asked with standing over the actor. Angelo was very much interested in the man totally. Mostly he wanted to suck the man's cock just for the hell of it as a ploy.

"I remember Angelo. At least I don't have to worry about the four ladies having to be in the scenes and trying to over take me in the sex department." He says with a slight smile before moving up from the lounge chair in his white towel covering his penis underneath.

*************************************************************************************

Meanwhile....

Damien's wife Susan was getting ready to leave the house to head for the massage parlor. She had made an appointment a few days earlier. She was feeling some what stressed out with her husband starting his film career.

She was feeling deep down some what losing her husband in every way. Even though he tried to convinced her to not worry at all.

One thing for sure. Damien's life has changed a great deal. Even his escort service is asking for more out of him. Richard Castle, his wife Kate Beckett and other female clients would very much like to get a hold of Damien.

She walked out of the house and into the garage to take out her vehicle for the trip to the parlor. It was just going to be a simple massage without any of the added sex.


	89. Chapter 89

Taking 15 minutes to arrive at the massage parlor. But first she needed to make a quick phone call to Richard Castle. He had called in regard to setting up a night at the hotel again with his wife, Jenny, Alexis and Hayley Shipton.

Staying inside her vehicle for the few moments while she is talking with a client. Calling the number that Richard Castle used to call the Escort service.

When Castle answered the phone right away, she was rather surprised that he did. "Castle, it's Susan, Damien's wife."

Oh, yes Susan. The reason I called is to set up a time to get together through the Escort Service at the same motel. But this time with my wife, Jenny, Alexis and someone new name Hayley Shipton. You can have Damien choose his group to join him for the evening. I will be sure to pay the extra fees Susan." 

"That's no problem Castle. I will let Damien know for when I see him." She says....

"How's the film career going for Damien at the studio?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Wonderful! He's already very popular with the ladies at the porn studio." She says sounding very proud of her husband.

"I' m very glad to hear it. Just let Damien call me when he gets the chance in regard to the outing at the hotel."

"I will Mr. Castle. Anything else he should know about?" She asked with a serious tone with the question.

"Nope! Take care Susan." Richard Castle ends the phone conversation with Susan. Giving her the chance to take a deep breath before moving inside to the massage parlor.


	90. Chapter 90

Susan slowly walked into the massage parlor. After she was able to park her SUV vehicle into the under ground parking lot. It was a good thing to see that the parking lot was mostly half empty..

She stopped at the visitor's desk to ask about her appointment. The young lady working the counter was very helpful having to be looking into the computer's appointment section. Taking only a moment, she was able to tell Susan that her appointment will be in ten minutes.

"Sorry, but Dr. Albert is running behind schedule today, since your going to be having a normal treatment."

"That is what exactly what I asked of for today." She says with a slight smile, while moving over to the couch to wait. There were a number of different magazines piled sky high next to her. So she decided to sift through a number of them until it was time to go in.

Twenty minutes later.

Dr. Albert walks out asking Susan to come on in. Saying that he was sorry for having to be late today with her appointment.

"No problem. I have all day since my husband is busy at the studio today with his scenes." She states with pride with her facial expression.

"How is it going for him with all of those lovely ladies with his scenes?" He asked even though it's none of his business.

"Actually Dr. Albert, he's not said all that much on what has been going on with him and his associates at the studio."

"Well no matter. Are you ready for your extension massage from head to toe today?"

"Very ready doctor. Shall we go in now before I change my mind about all this." She says with walking into his therapy room.


	91. Chapter 91

Susan was thinking about changing her mind about having a regular massage therapy. Her entire body was screaming bloody murder for sex.

"Is there something wrong Susan?" As Dr. Albert was getting the table ready for his client.

"I have changed my mind about the normal massage. I rather have the same as before with your penis inside of me." She says with no remorse for when it comes to her comments.

"Well in that case. I will go change quickly so that you can take advantage of my cock. It's missed you today Susan. But I' m glad your changed your mind."

"Me to as well. I will go lay down on the table while your changing your clothes." She says with licking her chops for the man's man-hood.

Dr. Albert goes to changed into the lockers to place a white towel around his waste for now. It's not going to be staying on that long for when it comes to Susan. There was no one else around in the lockers, so it made it only more interesting. As Dr. Albert goes to touch his penis in his hand to have it start coming alive....

He started to move off into one of the therapy rooms housing his client Susan. And when he walked into the massage room, she was waiting for him.


	92. Chapter 92

Susan was sitting up on the table watching Dr. Albert walk over slowly with his fluffy white towel around his waste. She was chomping at the bit to get a hold of his cock into her mouth and most of all her pussy.

He comes over to Susan. For where she pulls off the towel from his body. And from what it was looking like. He was in a full erection for which Susan plans on taking full advantage of it in every way.

"I am all yours Susan." He says as Susan jumped down from the table to have him take her spot so that she can bend down and start to use her tongue on his penis on all sides.

She told the man to lay down completely. In order for him to enjoy himself totally with Susan loving every moment. She even took hold of his testicles taking them into her mouth slightly without having to hurt Dr. Albert.

One thing he couldn't do was hold off on his moaning. He was very loud when Susan started to get a little more rougher on him.

She was an expert for when it comes to her tongue. Her tongue having to be all over his penis and in between his legs with his balls exploding...

"Please stop! I can't take much more of this punishment by you." It was almost like a crying plea by him.

"Ok ...Turn over and raise your cute little romp." She says with helping him to turn over.

"Your going to love to have my tongue licking your insides of your ass. While I hold onto your growing cock and squeeze it."

"Don't hurt me Susan. In turn I will try to do the same pleasure as well with your beautiful body."

Speaking into his ear. "Is this a promise Dr. Albert?" She says before moving on down into the crack of his ass and started to abuse him with her tongue.

"It's a promise Susan. Please finish what you need to do with me. So that I can take care of you and your breasts, clit and your ass as well."


	93. Chapter 93

Even though Susan was thinking about her husband Damien. She was more inclined to be enjoying herself more at this point.

After she was done with Dr. Albert. In return Susan was holding onto the table while Dr. Albert was eating out Susan's clit rather roughly. She wasn't able to stand still on the table with the man's tongue deep inside her opening. Along with the fact he was pulling on her nub swelling it up from the pressure.

'Oh, god! She screams out from what he's doing to her. His entire face was buried deep inside only making it worst with the wetness of her orgasm caused by him.

Using his fingers. He's able to spread her opening further. Placing three fingers buried deep inside to hit her G spot directly......

After a moment of coming up for air. He tells Susan that he wants to fuck her very badly. She hollers out at her. "What are you waiting for?" She asked with tears falling down her face from the orgasm she suffered very badly inside and out spilling out the white liquid onto the table.

Dr. Albert decided to pull the woman at the edge of the table. As his very hard erection dangling about her stomach and opening. "You want it Susan?" He goes to play a little game with her for when it comes to being fucked hard.

"Please I want your penis inside of me and I don't care how hard and time it's going to take for you to come as well."

Placing both of her legs wide open. He's able to push his wide/hard cock into the woman's vagina quickly. Catching the woman Susan off guard with the quickness of his cock inside of her.

She needed to take in a deep breath as Dr. Albert pushed again his cock inside hitting the G spot once again. One thing he didn't need was lotion of any kind. Since she was soaked to the hilt from her orgasms.

During this time while he was fucking her. He takes his hands to go grab her already C plus breasts swollen. He takes the both nipples and starts to squeeze them very roughly to make Susan cry out in pain. He kept it up for a few more moments before his last couple of strokes finally coming his massive orgasm. To have Susan relax a little afterwards.

Dr. Albert fell onto her with his cock still inside for a moment before finally coming out shrunk down to a small size.

"Thanks Doc.. That was well worth the hour to be with you today in this position. I will be sure to give you an extra bonus."

"Thanks Susan. Now I need to go take a shower before my next client shows up with-in the hour."

"Would you like me to join you to wash you up and vice versa? It will surely help save a great deal of time."

"Sure why not. Come on lets go clean up Susan." He says with helping her get off the table having to be feeling a little off keel from all of the orgasms she had suffered by the doctor.


	94. Chapter 94

Meanwhile at the Porn studio. Angelo was giving final instructions for the next scenes inside a small forest. For where Damien is running away from something that really scared him. He's completely nude and he runs into these two woman. One of them is Ashley as she runs after him to just want to suck his huge erection.

She doesn't care as with the other woman having black hair. Angelo has all of the four cameras into position. As he tells Damien to start running at the edge of the forest with the temperature starting to drop a little to make him feel cold.

All four of the cameras are running at this point. While the entire crew is watching the scene happening as Ashley catches up with Damien. He's acting strangely with not exactly knowing where he's at for the moment.

Otherwise all he knows is the fact that the woman Ashley has him on the ground starting to chomp down on his cock into her mouth. Damien tries to tell the woman to get away from him. Even though feeling like he has no strength left in his body. He starts to scream out as Ashley has his entire erection inside her throat sucking extremely hard on all sides.

"Please stop!" He begs her to stop in what she is doing to him.

"Nope! I will not stop at all. Your cock is so lovely I need to have it down my throat further in order for me to really get off." She pushes him back down onto the cold ground to continue to suck his cock.

However she wanted more at this point. Even though the other woman wanted a piece of him as well with wanting to sit down on his huge cock. She is going to have to soak herself up with lotion in order to be able to take all of his cock into her clit.

Ashley moved off of his penis. While the other woman was handed a bottle of lotion by Ashley from her purse she had left on the ground.

Judith takes a great deal of the vanilla lotion and placed it inside her pussy already wet from the excitement of the scene. It was now at this time she went to straddle over Damien. As he looks up acting dazed for the camera. And he was doing a wonderful job of acting at this point.

Taking hold of his cock with soaking it up with the last of the lotion. She starts to move on down onto him. It's not easy, as she has a hard time while screaming out with getting his entire cock head into her pussy.

Angelo having to be in charge. Continued to have the cameras keep running at this time. Even though Judith was having a hard time with finally getting Damien's cock into her. Even though at some time he will have to say "STOP" that's a wrap for now.

Damien was never so glad for the action to stop with taking in a deep breath. Even with the woman hurting with getting off his penis. While the crew came over to give Damien a robe, as for Ashley and Judith. Until they were ready to start up the scene again from inside the forest.


	95. Chapter 95

"All right everyone that's a wrap for the week. The studio will contact everyone for when we will start up again. Damien and Ashley the both of you were wonderful the past few days. I suggest you take it easy until we are ready to go."

"Taking it easy won't be easy Angelo. My other duties need attending I am afraid. Please be sure to send the next copies of the script to my house. From what I am able to see. This movie we are putting together is a big hit."

Angelo having to be standing next to Damien was feeling a slight blush from the complement. "Thanks so much Damien. I do hope with you as our star will certainly bill this movie as a big hit for all those involved." He says with wiping his brow with his right hand.

"I hope so as well. Now if you will excuse me Angelo. I need to call my wife Susan and find out what she is up to of late." He smiles, even though the woman Ashley didn't look all that pleased for when he mention about his wife Susan.

*******************************************************************************  
Moments Later Damien had gotten into his vehicle and was driving out of the studio parking lot and passing the security gate with a wave of the hand by the guard.

Once he was off the property of the studio. He had stopped the car on the side of the main road to call his wife. It was at this point he took the cell-phone from his glove department, and placing it into his right hand.

Currently he was feeling rather pleased with himself for when it came to his acting and the sex so far with the movie. He was beginning to find that a number of the people that are in the movie just take advantage of his good nature. Just because of his major assets!

As he takes the cell-phone. He dials his wife's number figuring that she might of went to the massage parlor her usual favorite place every week.

He presses the number. He never expected to have her answer right away. "Hello...Damien is that you my dear?" She says over the phone.

"Where are you, Susan?" He asked with looking at the traffic that was passing him by on the main road.

"On my way home sweetie from the massage parlor. And yourself?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"The same, We finish all of our scenes the past few days. I have and everyone else has the week off. It's going to give me a chance to work for the Escort service with Richard Castle looking to be serviced."

"That's wonderful news about the week off. Will I be able to join you this time to help service Castle and his ladies?" 

"Of course you can this time around Susan. Why don't you meet me at the Galaxy diner since we are both not home. I am starving and in need to see and talk with my wife."

"Ok sweetie. I will meet you at the Galaxy diner. See you soon." She says with licking her chops just after the phone call went silent....


	96. Chapter 96

It was exactly 25 minutes later Susan and Damien had gotten together at the Galaxy Diner. Even though the diner was busy for the afternoon. They were still lucky to get a great seat in the middle of the diner.

Manager Joe Lombardo was happy to see them both. Since it's been awhile since the two have come in for food and drink. "Joe how are you of late?" Damien asked with a nice smile while holding onto his wife's hand.

"Fine as always Damien. Sometimes I just work too hard of late. But I shouldn't complain mostly because of the money the diner is pulling in from the customers. I will send over your waiter to take down your orders. But in the meantime...do you happen to want any drinks before your food comes?"

"I will take a screw driver Mr. Lombardo." Susan responded with sitting down next to her husband at the table filled with nice orchards in the vases.

"Lets see after a busy few days I will take a couple of scotch on the rocks to parch my thirst over all." Damien exclaimed with a nice smile in spite of being tired.

"Good enough Damien and Susan. I will go get your drinks while I see your waiter is coming over with your menu. Excuse me please...." As he leaves to walk over to the liquor bar to get his customers orders.

Susan moved over to give a quick kiss towards her husband. Who was mostly caught by guard by that action. "You know I missed you a great deal my husband."

"I missed you as well. I must tell you something I have learned a great deal with shortly only working for the studio that everyone is out to kill one another for a piece of the action!" He states with a grim looking facial expression.

Even though it made Susan laugh a little at his comments about his co-workers at the Porn studio. So what your telling me that your going to change your judgement about them?" Susan says with seeing the manager coming over with their drinks.

"Here you go both of you. Please enjoy!" The manager had handed back Damien's credit card to pay for the drinks.


	97. Chapter 97

Taking back his credit card from the manager. "Thanks." Damien says to him feeling some what relaxed since leaving the Porn studio.

"Since we are waiting for our food. Damien tell me what your schedule is going to be liked for the escort service." Susan asked with taking hold of her husband's hand at the table while they wait for their food.

"Tomorrow night will be with Richard Castle and the ladies. And when it comes to them. You will be asked to service them in any way imaginable Susan. One thing for sure it's going to be well worth it never the less."

"I will have no problem with it Damien. I am a person that is a free for all type of woman. And I will do anything they asked of me." She replied with licking her lips to give him the idea.

"How I did notice this of you, Susan. Would you be interested in a free for all sex this evening without limits?" Damien announced a

"Really! But aren't you tire from the past few days?" She asked...

"What does that have to do with anything my wife?" He replied with a slight smile before the smirk showed up on his face.

"I guess nothing at all." She says. She looked up to see their waiter finally arriving with there food.

"Here you go with your food. I tried pushing the cooks a little to have your food ready quicker." He says with playing the tray on the table next to them. As he hands out the items for Susan and Damien.

Both Damien and Susan thanked the waiter. "Thank you."


	98. Chapter 98

While they were eating their food. Susan started to ask questions about her husband's work at the studio. "In your judgement Damien do you think that working at that kind of place will do you any type of justice?"

Finishing up a bite of his food. He puts down his fork to answer his wife. "In a way it will do me justice in the short run. It just seems that the people that work at the studio mainly the ladies are only after my membrane." As he used that particular word having to be inside the diner.

Susan laughed at the choice of word he used for when it comes to his body part. "I would be to Damien. Especially at the size of your membrane is made of for when ever someone likes to take hold of it."

"I guess your right in a way. However I will work with them as long as I am able to with the ladies and men that just love to work with it and than some." He says to continue having his wife laugh.

"Well no matter. Your going to prove it as well tomorrow evening with the gang of Richard Castle. This is going to be a great deal of fun for me over all. It's been a while since I have gotten involved with a orgy." Saying that last word very low in order for anyone around them would not hear her.

"Richard Castle is paying a great deal of money to have this night and maybe more in the near future. Other wise it's going to be a great deal of fun for the both of us. No matter how we both see it Susan."

"I can't wait Damien. As with going home this evening with my husband." She says it with a smirk on her face.

"So what would you like to do this evening my dear wife?"

"I don't know about you. I would like to have a real boner this evening. And I mean in every hole that is available for my husband." She says with a smile and than some with giving herself away towards her husband.

"Ok...When we are done here with our food and dessert. We will head on home to have a great deal of fun for the evening." Damien announced with calling for the waiter and the bill. Since he's going to be paying by credit card.


	99. Chapter 99

Driving home was very relaxing for the married couple. Tonight will be the only night they will have together since they will be busy for the Escort service.

Damien having to be very quiet during the drive. He was mostly reserving his energies for his wife in the bedroom. Even though the past week he's pushed beyond the limit for when it comes to his certain body parts.

And now this evening it's going to be more of the same. But at least it's going to be with the one person he loves the most. 

The both of them finally arrived home. As Damien drove his vehicle into the parking garage for where they can enter into the kitchen area quickly. Once inside Susan asked on whether Damien wanted a snack of sorts before starting anything at all.

"No food Susan. But I would like a drink mainly a Scotch on the rocks if possible." He said to her while waiting for his response.

"Ok one Scotch on the Rocks." Susan walked over to the bar sector to pull out the scotch bottle from behind. First thing she did do was place the ice cubes into the liquor glass before pouring a thrifty amount of the scotch. It took her a moment with stirring the Scotch into the ice cubes.

Afterwards she went over to her husband sitting on the grey couch. As she hands him the Scotch into his hands for sipping. Susan decided that she all of a sudden she was in a mood for a drink. She could use a screw driver to lightened up her mood a little. Even though she really didn't need it with feeling hot to trot since meeting Damien at the diner.

Taking her drink. Susan took several long sips of the Screw Driver. It would be moments later when she will start to feel the liquid going though her veins. She was starting to feel really loose.

Damien after finishing up his drink could the way his wife was starting to act. It was at this point that Susan was ready for anything. And Damien knew this right now as she comes up to him sitting. She bends down between both of his legs. Afterwards her hands pulls down the zipper of his pants for where she places them inside the cotton underwear. She could already feel her husband's cock expanding to the fullest. This is where she pulls out the huge membrane and places it into her mouth for where she starts her fun..........


	100. Chapter 100

Susan was making all kinds of noises coming from her mouth. And the one thing that was in her mouth was her husband's cock. She kept on licking it on all sides including the top part of the opening with placing her tongue deep down as far as she could go.

This type of action was driving her husband crazy with his squirming. This always has been the one thing he's not able to tolerate very well is just what she is doing.

Susan was in her glory this evening. Along with the fact she will be doing basically the same thing with the Richard Castle gang at the Trump Plaza hotel. Especially when she was asked to join the group this time around.

After a few moments of sucking her husband's cock. She needed much more out of him. She had gotten up from him to take off all of her clothing. She needed to sit down on him even though it's going to be rough at first with his membrane having to be large. It's a good thing she was already soaked down below. So she didn't need any lotion in order to slowly sit on down.

She had to take her time with pushing down. As she could actually feel every inch of him inside of her already and hurting a little with hitting the famous G-SPOT.

And while she was taking hold of him. This is when Damien took one of her swollen breast and started to suck on it until it was red to the touch with the right breast.

She has always loved it for when Damien would be able to suck her breasts to no end. Even before they were married over five years. She had loved it for when he would be able to make her happy in many ways.

Afterwards Susan leaned back in order for her to take him to the brink of her clit inside. She started to cry out in every way between having his penis inside and Damien going hog wild on her tits. She went nuts totally having to orgasm a great deal in spite of Damien not come as yet.

But that was next to come with her husband started to push up with his stroking. Even though uncomfortable, he needed to change the position in order for him to have a better feel. Very soon he was going to coming quickly inside.

She was told to move off of him so that he can fuck from behind in order for Damien to come quick. She turns her rare-end to face the opposite way so that her husband can get up into opening pushing some what hard to have the woman cringe.

Damien held onto her for dear life as he started with his stroking action until he was ready to orgasm. At this moment Susan didn't know on whether she was coming or going with the sexual action. She was so loud this time with the moaning that Susan couldn't stop at all until he was finished himself. And it would be a moment later when Damien hollered out from his scorning orgasm.

As his entire body would be shaking from the total experience orgasm. His heart and blood pressure needing to slow down from the orgasm causing the complete sensation............


	101. Chapter 101

After a few moments of relaxing after finishing up with their orgasms. Damien came over closer to his wife asking her on whether she will be having fun tomorrow night from the gang of Richard Castle's group.

She looked over at her husband with a bright smile. "Now what do you think my dear husband? I am going to have the best time ever! No doubt Castle and his group are basically saying the same thing as well with the sex." She says to him with his smirk on his face.

"Speaking of which Susan are you all right? I wasn't too rough on you this evening?" Moving over on top of her body on the queen size bed.

"No you weren't too rough on me. But I love it that you continue on to suck my pussy. While I do the same in the position of 69." She states with playing with his half erect cock in her hand.

"Great idea Susan. Why not?" Damien turned around to get into position with his wife's clit. While she was doing the same thing with her husband's penis. Right away she went down on him with taking it into her mouth to start sucking it on all sides.

Even though it took a moment for Damien to get into his wife's clit. Using his fingers he was able to pull open the opening showing the insides. Otherwise on top of everything else, Susan was already soaked and wet from the excitement of the sexual act.

Damien used his mouth first with taking hold of her nub swollen already from the sexual excitement. This would make her jump overall from the over active nerve endings.

"Oh dear lord! Your driving me crazy Damien. We need to stop this now or else we won't be able to enjoy ourselves tomorrow evening."

"Very well Susan I will stop. We can always enjoy each other's company spooning together until we both fall asleep." He said with moving off her to place his body on the side of her and vice versa.


	102. Chapter 102

After sleeping in each other's arms for the rest of the night. Damien was the first to wake in the morning. He didn't bother to wake his wife. She the both of them will be busy this evening entertaining Richard Castle and his party at the hotel.

Damien decided to take a shower to clean off from yesterday's activities. Moving inside the shower stall and making sure the water was just right from burning his skin. And after spending some time inside the shower. Damien was starting to feel better having to loosen up his muscles.

What he needs now is a nice hot breakfast. So he decided to make it for both himself and his wife Susan. Even though she was still sound asleep. After placing his black robe around his body, while using the white fluffy towel to dry his hair. Afterwards he headed for the kitchen to begin his trek with the cooking of the breakfast.

He started making the coffee first before anything else. Afterwards he went to the frig to take out the eggs, margarine, bread, and most of all strawberries that Susan brought a few days earlier. And inside the freezer came out the bacon having to be in a storage section. Taking out a tray from the oven he's able to place several slices until ready.

Taking the time to put everything together. Damien thought it was high time to go wake Susan and let her know that he was able to make breakfast.

But as it turned out Susan was coming out of the shower with her towel around her body. She was very surprised to see her husband wearing a white apron. "What are you doing Damien cooking?" She says with coming over to him with a smile on her face and looking some what refreshed.

"I came in to let you know breakfast is ready. Please get dressed quickly before everything starts to get cold." He said with moving out of the bedroom to head back to the kitchen.

"I will be right in Damien. I do hope your been able to make coffee and orange juice to go with everything else your made?"

"I have Susan. Now hurry!"


	103. Chapter 103

Meanwhile Damien's client Richard Castle was calling the Trump Towers hotel for where his suite will be ready for tomorrow evening.

He had called the manager to make sure all was in order for his guests. Castle was spending a great deal of money on this night again with the escort people Damien, his wife and two others will be joining them. In order to please Castle, Alexis, Hayley, Beckett and Janey Ryan for which the evening is supposed to last at least five hours this time around.

After hanging up on the phone with the manager. Castle turned around to face his daughter Alexis and Hayley at the P.I. office. Alexis was rather pleased that her father was able to finalized the plans with the escort people.

She has been chomping at the bit with the idea of having this type of evening once again with Damien and his people. She has always loved big cocks. Especially when her own husband William Anderson has one himself. And why she is in the condition six month's pregnant and will be really horny with her hormones having been driving her crazy of late.

"Ok everyone. All plans are set for tomorrow evening. I will be sure to have plenty of food on hand. Since the evening is supposed to last at least five hours." Castle said to Alexis and Hayley having just walked in from the back working on the computer for a new client.

"I am happy to hear the good news. It's been some time we are able to have this type of evening Castle." Hayley said with sitting down next to Alexis.

"That is because Damien is plenty busy now that he's been hired by the porn company to work on at least three new porn flicks. I understand everyone that Damien has been extremely popular with everyone at the studio and that includes women and men." Castle says with a smirk on his overall expression.

"I don't know about the both of you. I am very anxious for tomorrow to arrive in the first place." Hayley replied with extreme emotion with-in her tone.

"I agree with you as well. I can't wait as with my wife Kate Beckett." Alexis was able to see the look on her father's face every time he mentions Beckett.


	104. Chapter 104

It was the next morning for everyone involved with the evening coming up.

Damien was up first before his wife. He was feeling wonderful after sleeping great through the night. Even though there were a few times he wanted to get up and fuck his wife. But he knew better than to try it since Susan wants to put all of her energies in tonight's affair with the Castle group.

First thing first he needed to take a hot shower to loosen up his muscles on his large frame body. Every time he sleeps on the right side of his shoulder. He always winds up with pain and stiffness. There is a possible chance he might have to see his physician to find out what is causing it.

But for now his life is extremely busy with the escort business, the Porn company and his own company. Even though his body has been pushing him a great deal and eventually will just stop all together at his young age.

Any way he headed into the hot shower. He wasn't going to stay a long time since he needs to make breakfast with his stomach grumbling for the most part.

And when he had gotten out of the shower with drying off and placing his pleaded shorts on. When he walked into the kitchen there was a surprise for him waiting.

"Susan, what do you think your doing?" Damien asked with seeing his wife in her night gown starting breakfast for the both of them. She already had the table ready with the coffee brewing on the stove.

"Making breakfast sweetie for the both of us. And don't worry Damien I won't attack you until after everything is consumed into our stomachs." She says with a flair to have her husband starting to laugh really hard.

"Well in that case Susan, I will sit and watch you work while I just relax." He said with sitting down at the table with his coffee cup ready to be filled soon. Otherwise he knew better that his wife lied in regard to when she said that she won't attack him until after the breakfast is over with.

Moments later she pour him the coffee into his cup. As with herself as well with adding the milk and sugar onto the table next to it.

For some odd reason he was able to smell her alluring perfume. He tried not to be over taken by it while she placed the eggs, potatoes and bacon onto his plate. She had placed the white bread into the toaster, while the butter and jelly sat next to the small plate.

However she did catch her husband off guard a little with placing her hand inside of his shorts to have him jump a little. Her hand took hold of his penis half erect in the pawn of her hand. She looked at him and said. "Do you want me to continue on Damien?" She asked with a squeeze to his cock.

"No not this time Susan. I rather continue after having breakfast instead." He was firm with his request to have her stop for now.

"Ok, I will sweetie this time. Otherwise I will continue on after we eat." She said with taking her hand out of her husband's shorts.


	105. Chapter 105

Even though they have done this many times over the years. Susan after finishing her breakfast. Went to work on her husband's huge cock under neath his shorts.

One thing she needed to do is not over do it this time around with the evening up ahead of them. Or else he's not going to be in any shape with taking care of the Castle party from inside the Trump Towers suite.

She had Damien spread out on the table after clearing away the dishes. Both of his legs were spread out wide with his cock sprung out from under neath his shorts. Susan was loving every moment of the twitching action coming from his cock.

She decides to use both of her hands to take hold of the bobbing toy and started move on down to start licking, sucking and so much more. While her husband laid out on the table was trying not to move from the nerve endings driving him crazy.

"Are you enjoying it Damien? As compared to what is going to happen this evening?" She says with using her curling tongue on the top part of his opening.

"Are you serious Susan! Your driving me wild this morning. What I want you to do very quickly if possible is to sit on down my cock while I play with the opening of your clit." He said with seeing his wife stop what she was doing. She climbed upon the kitchen table to plant herself down onto her husband's membrane. Even though she didn't have to worry about the wetness she was feeling from down below.

She had to do this gently with the hugeness of his cock. She slowly moved on down a little bit at a time. Until she was able to feel the total fullness of her insides. Afterwards she was able to move up and down on her husband's cock. While Damien was starting to move as well into her until it was time to orgasm.

She started to cry out from the roughness of his cock going in and out of her. She had come several times while having her shake like a leaf from the over flow of emotion. After a few more strokes into his wife's pussy. He was finally able to orgasm extremely hard with his semen spraying all over her, himself and parts of the table.


	106. Chapter 106

After taking a breather after the orgasms had wreck them after breakfast. The both of them were able to clean up the mess that was sprayed all over the kitchen table.

One thing for sure. They would need a short nap in order to spruce up there energy levels for this evening. So after going to lay down in the bedroom. Damien had set the clock alarm to wake them up in two hours.

************************************************************************************************

Beckett was in the kitchen area waiting for Castle to come out of the bedroom getting dressed for the evening at the hotel with the Escort group. Kate was very excited this time around since she has been asked to come along with the other ladies. Including Lanie Parrish, that is is she is able to make it after being extremely busy at the Westchester County Coroner's office.

It was at that particular moment Castle came out to speak with his wife. She had all of her sex toys in the kinky bag next to the kitchen counter ready to go. "Where is Reece?" He asked with moving his things next to hers.

"Andrea and Reece should be back in a moment. She called me from downstairs from there usual walk around the building." She says with getting up from the stool to go check the front Loft door making sure it wasn't lock on them.

Just when Beckett reached the door. A fire storm came running in with her son and the nanny, along with Royal came in wanting to play. "I assume Kate, your ready to leave? I will be sure to put Reece and Royal to bed in a few moments. All right buddy, it's time to get changed and ready for bed. Say good night to your mother and father."

He runs up to the both of them in a flurry. Before Andrea takes his hand into the nursery off the side of Castle's office.

Once they left for the nursery. Beckett asked on whether she was able to hear from Alexis, Hayley and Ryan's wife.

"I heard from everyone accept Lanie. She said earlier that she might be able to make it. But depending on her work load she probably will have to give a rain check on the outing."

"And what about the Escort people Rick?" She asked with grabbing her things from the side of the table. While Castle picked up his things. He was very excited about the entire evening for when it comes to the sex, toys and orgasms.


	107. Chapter 107

Driving over to the hotel to meet up with Castle's group. Damien had received three phone calls while driving to the Trump Towers hotel. It was from his Escort group for which they will be arriving on time. They will be meeting everyone in the lobby before moving upstairs.

Damien took a moment to look over at his wife Susan to let her know that everyone will be showing up this evening.

"Wonderful news my darling husband. "More the merrier! I might add." She says with licking her chops and placing a hand onto her husband's crotch in the middle of the highway. This action made Damien nerves jump a little. Even though he didn't mind one bit this time that his wife's hand was placed.

Meanwhile....

Jenny had shown up inside the hotel a little bit early. After giving a bath to Sarah Grace and Nicholas with help from her husband Kevin. She left the apartment after kissing her husband on his lips, she was ready to go with taking the SUV to the Trump Towers.

She was sitting in the red chair near the entrance. When she noticed Alexis and Hayley walk in to see Jenny sitting. "I see Jenny your gotten here rather early?" Alexis says with sitting down next to her, while Hayley went to check out the scenery.

"I couldn't wait to get here Alexis. I don't see Castle or Beckett any where. Matter of fact neither are the Escort people as well. Even though it's still relative early to arrive."

"That is very true! And besides it's going to be an interesting evening with five hours of sexual fun to last a life time." Jenny announced with a huge smile on her face.

It was a moment later when Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett had shown up. After saying their hellos. Castle had to check at the manager's desk to make sure everything was all set with the suite.

When Castle saw the manager. He was greeted warmly by his long time friend. "You don't have to asked Rick. Your suite is all set for the five hours it was rented for. So you have nothing to worry about for the evening. Please say hello to your group for me, as well with your wife Kate Beckett."

"I certainly will do that Franco. Now if you will excuse me. I have others that I am waiting for to set the evening for everyone." He replied. But as he turned his head, he noticed that Damien, his wife Susan and the rest of the Escort service finally arrived.


	108. Chapter 108

Everyone was getting together from inside the lobby. Castle wanted to made sure everyone knew what had to be done with everyone upstairs from inside the suite.

The manager of the hotel after speaking with Richard Castle. He had given a wink at the author walking away to head upstairs in the elevator. He could tell that everyone from inside the elevator was very excited with getting together.

Everyone was able to get off the elevator to head for the suite. Castle had made the check with the manager having placed the champagne and foods inside the small kitchen once everyone was done with each other in the sex department.

Opening up the suite wkeys. Castle tells the ladies to head for the bedroom to get undressed. While he asked the men and Susan from the escort company to go into the other bedroom to change out of there clothes.

Moving into the bedroom. Castle asked Damien on who he would like to start on in the other room. "Actually Castle, I would very much like to start on you with giving you a blow job your going to love in such a long time."

The expression on Castle's face was well worth a million dollars for when it comes to the blow job. Everyone else was given the option to do what was the best for them over all. Susan left into the other bedroom having taken her clothes off. She quickly went inside to let the ladies go after each other with eating their pussies for the evening.

And right away Susan asked Beckett with the request. She didn't turn the woman down since Kate Beckett has been waiting for this awhile now.

Beckett didn't even bother going onto the bed. She told Susan that she was moving down to the floor. She agreed without even thinking about making the decision.

Once Beckett was on the floor with the brown rug. Right away Susan went to spread Beckett legs with placing her face onto her hot, wet clit. And Susan wasn't going to stop until she had enough of the captain from the 12th precinct.


	109. Chapter 109

Jenny was the one to be watching the start of the action between Beckett and Susan. She was in the corner and decided to start playing with herself. While everyone else was in the mist of playing with their private parts.

She just couldn't resist with playing with herself. She was so wet down below. As Jenny continued to rub her sensitive area to bring on an orgasm over her entire body. Afterwards she had to relax a little until everyone else was ready to change partners.

But in the meantime.....Susan was having a ball with tasting Beckett's clit for a long time. As she could hear the moaning coming from her mouth. After some time Beckett decided to pull a switch with going down on Susan.

Susan has always loved having anyone including her own husband do the same to her. She is also a type of woman that loves to shave her pussy making it easier for those that love to suck pussy. When she had first started to shave down below. She had a tendency to sometimes over so it with the razor. And wind up with razor sores.

In the other room with the guys from the Escort service, and including Richard Castle. All four of the men were going down on each other. This was the one thing Castle had always loved to do, even though his wife on occasions just didn't like the idea of having someone else suck his cock instead of Beckett.

Otherwise tonight was a very special occasion to have all these people attend. Including the Escort service guys going knee deep into taking hold of the cocks that is out in full bloom. And one of them is Castle's cock being suck to high water by Andrew a member of the escort company.

It was at this time it was turnabout fair play. As Castle told Andrew that he was going to do the same thing to him for about five minutes.

Castle was on his knees on the floor taking hold of Andrew's twitching cock and placing it into his mouth. He just loved the taste while he was going down on the man using his mouth and tongue to give Andrew a real thrill.

Just as he said it would take five minutes to have Andrew's cock explode into Castle's mouth taking every drop of semen down his throat.


	110. Chapter 110

Damien went to check up on everyone before starting the next round with everyone. Damien told Jenny that he wanted her into the shower for where he is going to take care of her needs.

It was at this time Damien also told Castle, Andrew and Jake to be ready to do the same in the adjourning bathroom with Beckett, Alexis and Susan. He told them to get started, while he went to see how Jenny was doing.

Damien walked in to a beautiful, naked woman soaking up herself up from top to bottom. He asked her on whether it was all right to play with her pussy while she was using the soap on her.

He came over into the hot shower. Just enough not to burn his skin. Taking his right hand, he was able to place several fingers inside of her clit. Jenny started to moan really loud once Damien hit her G-Spot to drive her just wild with desire.

"OH, GOD!" Jenny says to Damien. As he continued to push forward into her opening. And with his other hand, he went to grab one of her plump breasts already twitching to high heaven. It was at this particular time Damien placed his mouth on Jenny's right breast for which he started to suck her really hard.

Jenny started to cry out from the sexual pain. However with Damien hearing this, he decided to back off a little, so not to hurt the woman in the long run.

"Jenny, are you ready to be fucked by me?" Damien says to her with the water cascading down his face.

"I am ready Damien. But since I am not used to your size. Your going to have to go slow with entering me until my muscles get used to you."

"Ok Jenny, I will go slow." This is when Jenny raise her one leg up in order for Damien to place his big, fat cock inside. He went slowly pushing until she was able to adjust to his size.

She was holding onto Damien for dear life. As she started to strain with spasms with Damien stroking inside. It wasn't going to be all that long before he finally orgasm inside.

She wasn't able to take all that much with the final strokes came about. Damien was able to pull out having his semen fly all over the entire shower and on the both of them.

This time they will differently will be needing a hot shower to clean up the mess left by his orgasm.


	111. Chapter 111

Damien wasn't all that sure that he enjoyed himself a great deal with Jenny. However running into the shower to clean was the best thing he could do.

While the rest of the escort members had taken over with working on Kate Beckett and Alexis. Even though they would have to be careful since since is pregnant. Otherwise it was her choice to come here in the first place.

In spite the fact her father was in the other room with a woman from the escort service doing a bang up job on him. However for Richard Castle, he doesn't care at all how everything turns out. Since he paid for this entire night with a promise to the manager that the suite will stay in one piece. Unlike the last few times having to be a real mess for the cleaning crew to come in and clean up the mess taking them more than the normal time to do so.

Escort member Jamie went to work on Alexis in the corner. He had the orders from Damien to be sure to be very careful with the woman. Jamie came over first to start sucking on her fuller breast from the pregnancy. However Alexis was rather enjoying the feel of his lips on her nipples. However they were very tendered to his touch. And every time he tries, she would start to moan very loudly to have everyone else look over at the two going at it.

After a few moments...Jamie said it was time for him to go down on her having to be ripe to his fingers.

"I am ready Jamie. Please do what ever is best for you and for me over all to make this evening totally worth it." She stated with spreading her legs wide on the large grey blanket placed on the floor.

Jamie was an expert at what he does the best for the escort service. All of his female customers always ask for this man having to be in the business the last six years. Only the last year having to be working with Damien with particular customers.

When Jamie had heard about Damien having been hired to work at the porn studio. He was extremely happy for him over all with his talent in every aspect of his sexual life. Jamie even asked on whether Damien was able to help him out with working as an extra for the studio for one of his movies.

After a few moments with her clit. Jamie had her soaked and wet all over herself, the blanket and with Jamie as well. It was at this time that he didn't wish to over do it with a woman that is very pregnant.

He told her that he wished to take a quick shower together for which she was going to appreciate it greatly washing her up inside. "Sure why not Jamie!" She said to him with a smile on his very cute face. It's a no wonder his client base is great for when it comes to his talents with his mouth over all.


	112. Chapter 112

When it comes to taking showers. Alexis Castle has always a nut case for when it comes to water her body.

Jamie had come in just after she did. One thing Jamie has always loved about pregnant women while he's been working with the Escort service. He has always loved to kiss the stomach of each woman he's been with.

And with Alexis, she was able to give the permission for Jamie to kiss and lick her stomach. Along with anything else he wants to try in the shower.

Jamie's cock was hard again bobbing away in front of Alexis washing her clit and the rest of her extended body. He came over to lightly push her against the glass tile. So that he can kiss her stomach and his other activities.

Alexis was enjoying the sensation of what Jamie was doing to her stomach. He tells her to raise her hands to hold onto the top of the shower stall. Jamie decided to one of her exploding breasts into his mouth.

This action had her go through the roof with her right breast being sucked on really hard. He than went for the other breast to do the same at this particular time. Alexis had to close her eyes with the pain or rather exotic sensation pushing her to the edge.

Afterwards Jaime went back to licking and sucking her pregnant stomach. His cock still was staying hard having push it to edge of her opening. It was than he asked on whether he was interested in a quickie with his cock wanting to be inside of her for a fast release.

And it's exactly what he did with entering her with lifting one of her legs. It only took a few moments before he orgasm to have him breathing very heavy.

It was when Alexis feeling better sexually. She had to ask on whether or not he was feeling fine.

"I am fine Alexis. You need to relax now. While I continue on for the rest of the session."

"Jamie, you were great tonight. If ever I need you again with my husband. Would you be able to be available?" She asked with finishing up her washing up her body again.

"Sure Alexis. You have my telephone/cell number. Call me for when ever your ready to try this again."


	113. Chapter 113

Jamie was ready to start again. He walked into the other room with the rest of the group. He went over to Damien, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Jamey asked him on who is next on his list of patrons.

Kate Beckett was next on his list. By the look on her face. She was very anxious to get started  
with him. But what she didn't was the fact that it was going to be a threesome with Jamey, Castle and Alexis.

It's been a long time since she really had a threesome at home. Other wise she was having another one with the escort service.

Jamey told Beckett to head into the sauna room. While the rest of the group will be using the bedrooms. Following into the sauna going through a door connecting to the suite.

Jamey turned on the sauna with the vibrating water on the inside of the sauna. Having to made sure it was working perfectly. Beckett was asked to get in with her legs spread opened  
for the three of them to get inside her opening.

He tells Castle to have his cock ready to place into her mouth. Already she was chomping  
at the bit with the idea of having three people playing with her pussy and eating cock in her  
juicy mouth.

And in the mean time....

Alexis is told to get in on the opposite side with playing with her own pussy nice and ripe with her pregnancy causing her hormones to be going off the wall with sexual desire.

Alexis says the following. "I just wished my husband was here. His cock is always hard of late  
with me sucking down on him when he gets home from his under cover work."

The way Alexis was talking. Castle and Beckett were a little surprise with her with the way she was talking about her husband.

Jamey had his hand on the outside of Beckett's clit. While placing his hand through Castle's legs being opened. "By the way Alexis. Just where is your husband now?"

She had started to moan with her fingers rubbing the bud just on the outside of the opening.

"He's at work! Oh! God...I am coming already with being so horny of late with the baby coming soon." She said with a slight smirk on her face. While the sauna was soothing her entire body as with Beckett.

And in the mean time.....

Castle was pushing in further down his wife's throat with a very hard throbbing cock looking  
for further action. She had every bit of the nine inches. While sucking really hard to be driving him crazy with desire.

He wasn't able to stand still. As she continued on with taking it further down her throat without throwing up.

While Jamey went further inside of her clit with his fingers. He was able to feel her come inside with having to touch her G-Spot.....


	114. Chapter 114

Beckett was enjoying herself a great deal. Currently she had her husband throbbing cock down her throat. He could feel just about ready to come into her throat. She is going to use every control in order from throwing up. She can feel him pushing further down her throat. His cock was so hard and probably very painful at this time for him.

Meanwhile...

Jamey hand all of his fingers accept the thumb inside of her pussy. And it was juicing all over his fingers, as he took them out to lick up the cum from inside of her. He was very much loving this since he's not a time like it in awhile.

As for Alexis. She was getting bored with playing with herself. And wanted someone to fuck her up the ass when she asked Jamey on whether he would do this for her in spite of being pregnant.

"Sure baby doll. I will do as you wish once I am done here in a moment." Jamey quotes to her in the corner with her hand down below playing with her nub. She was a woman that loves to shave as with Beckett to be rid of the hair so men or women can suck their clits.

"Actually Jamey, I rather have my husband fuck me. So please go take care of Alexis with her urges." Beckett say to Jamey who stopped what he was doing with her while they were in the sauna.

It was at this time that he stepped out of the sauna staying wet. He goes to grab the lotion that was on the counter inside to use it. "Are you ready for this Alexis. It might get a little painful for you with the baby down below in your stomach."

"Don't worry about it sweetie. I always love getting screwed up the ass by my husband or anyone else from the escort service." She said with him coming over to start touching her large breasts from the pregnancy.

He took one into his hand and squeeze it a little to have her moan out from it. Even though she was enjoying it a great deal.

"Harder please!" She said with standing up to lean up against the wall. He takes the both of them into his hands before taking the nipples and taking one at a time into his mouth and just suck and bite away.

She was moaning so loud that Castle and Beckett looked over in the sauna now. He was now screwing her from behind and shoving it deep into her pussy, while slapping her ass cheeks really hard.


	115. Chapter 115

Just when Damien agreed to take part. Richard Castle decided to take his penis and placed it back into his wife's throat.

While Damien needed a few moments with playing with his cock to get it up and slicking it up with lotion and anything else he was able to use.

However Jamey stopped working with Alexis after he came quickly inside her ass. Jamey was going to help Damien get his huge fat round cock ready for Kate. He has done this on occasion with sucking his cock to get it hard at times.

And the main reason he has been doing this. He wants to try to get into the porn business. He needs Damien's help to get a small bit role to get him started. He's going to know in a week for when Damien goes back to continue with his movie at the studio.

He goes to take his cock into his hand getting the feel of it once again and just simply places it into his mouth to start sucking the sides, bottom and the part of the opening to get him moving along.

He was loving every inch of him. And hopefully he will be very successful in his own role sucking all types of dicks and most of all he loves eating pussy a great deal....

After a moment.....

Damien was now ready to fuck Kate Beckett and her more then ready ass....


	116. Chapter 116

Between Kate Beckett and Alexis, both of the ladies were so excited with Castle doing his best job ever with screwing his wife. While Alexis now was on all fours on the floor with the grey rug to protect her knees from getting scraped.

Jamey was behind her now with the lotion inside her anal ready to go. His penis was so hard that it actually was hurting him. And fucking Alexis up the ass will help him be rid of his real boner inside.

With-in minutes...

Jamey pushed his very hard/rigid round cock into the opening of her ass. While Alexis started to cry out from the pain of his cock pushing the muscles opened. He was able to tell the pregnant woman to relax as he continued on until finally his cock was inside and juicing.

"OMG! I don't know if it's wonderful or painful at the same time." She stated very loudly to those in the sauna room. 

She looked over to see Beckett and her father really going at it at this time. They had decided to get out of the sauna and just fuck on the rug next to the sauna. Castle was on top of his wife with her legs spread eagle, while his huge cock expanded was inside her pussy pushing towards to the very edge of oblivion for her.

Currently Kate was holding onto her husband's romp to urge him further to push even further with her screaming out. It was at this point someone else came in to join in the party.

Damien asked of he can help out while the ladies inside are taking a breather. Castle said to Damien. "Come join me and fuck my wife in the ass while I have her covered with her juicy pussy."

"Please Damien!" Beckett begged this time around to have a double dose fuck of all times.

Damien didn't have to think about it since he was just about done in the sex department. This was probably going to be the last time for him. While everyone else continues unless he gets a burst of energy.


	117. Chapter 117

One thing for sure it was going to be a double dose sexual attraction with both men behind her fucking her clit and her anal at the same time. There is going to be a possible chance that this time she might wind up getting hurt in the process.

Castle decided after thinking about it that he would go slow now. While with his prize possession will be over taking her romp in a big way.

She was now standing up as she was told to do making it easier now for both men to enter her at a pace that is going to knock her for loop.

The only way Damien was able to do this was go in full force since she is already soaked from the lotion and Castle having been pumping her. He had his cock ready to go while asking Kate on whether she was. It was either time to forge ahead or just stop it right now and simply go home.

In a croaked voice and very dry. "I will continue on." She said.

While her husband with his smirk and smart ass comment, he says..."Always the strong one to forge ahead with waging the battle!" This is when he placed his into her opening while holding onto her hips. While Damien pushed his into her ass having her cry out from the muscles contracting inside. He continued on until he wasn't able to go no further until he started to move inside with each of the strokes.

Beckett was trying to breath with the heat rising 100% inside the room.

"OMG! I am on fire both inside and out." She announced to everyone in the room with her head moving back & forth.

Castle asked his daughter Alexis to get some water before she will be joining in on the fun with have Beckett sucking her breasts while she had two huge cocks inside of her.

"Right away Dad." She replied with running into the bathroom to get a glass full of water for Beckett to drink.


	118. Chapter 118

Alexis brought over the glass of water for Kate Beckett with her throat really dry. She has been sucking her husband's cock for awhile now, and no doubt Richard Castle was really sore and swollen with his cock being handled by his wife.

Drinking the water until she was feeling better. Alexis placed onto the other side to keep it away from the playing around. She walked over to Beckett's mouth, while Damien had come quickly inside of her ass. Castle still had his penis inside with getting ready to explore.

Alexis came very close to her step mother. With her nipples really excited over all from the sexual action. She takes hold of the pebble size nipple into her mouth and started to squeeze and suck on it at first tender before going to hard to have her cry out...

Moaning out louder...Alexis was loving this part of the sex act. Even though she is not able to have sex in her insides with the baby she is carrying will be delivered with-in the next few weeks.

As for Castle and Damien. They were done now for the rest of the evening. Even though there was a chance Castle and Jamey just might continue on in the other room.


	119. Chapter 119

Now in the other room doing there own thing as well with an hour left. Susan, Jenny and Andrew were wondering what was happening in the bathroom and sauna.

All three of them wanted a piece of the action as well.

Susan didn't have to worry about it with asking Jenny once again to head on down to her clit and simply just suck her dry. While Andrew with getting hard once again to have his cock taken down Jenny's throat.

This was one of her favorite things to do for when it comes to sex. Kevin Ryan knew what he was getting when he had asked her to marry him in the precinct. If she had to do it all over again, she would continue to be a hooker on the streets and make into some special customer's diary.

Susan really was going at it as if she was a staving woman, along with Andrew enjoying having someone new suck off his throbbing cock. Even though he's been with the Escort service a short time. This in his judgement was the best night out for him, as he continued to have his cock moving even closer to the edge for Jenny.

It would be another moment for when his cum explode deep into her throat and beyond!

Afterwards Susan decided to stop to give her a break. Even though she had noticed her husband Damien and Castle to catch the act. Even though they had missed out on the best part of the action.

When Damien was in the back with everyone. He was mostly having a conversation with Jamey in regard to the studio. He' very serious as he told Damien wanting a part in one of the movies no matter it's small or large. He doesn't care !

Damien finally gave in to let him know that he will speak with someone at the studio. He's going to call when he either gets home afterwards or in the morning for when he's refreshed.

It was a moment later when Castle felt a stirrings once again as with Damien's. The Porn studio talk will have to wait.......


	120. Chapter 120

Jenny started to scream out loudly with Damien and his cock on top of her while her legs were spread eagle. She had never had anyone with a cock that big inside of her. Her vagina and the muscles were trying to stretch further.

She was trying to breath with him having to be pumping away inside. While all of the sudden sweat was pouring down his face. Jenny differently could feel his heart beat going really fast along with the fact he was going to be coming quickly.

She was enjoying the ride never the less. She felt her muscles contract when Damien with three more strokes hitting her famous G-Spot came quickly as he pulls out to let the spray of sperm all over her and himself. They were going to need a shower that is for sure.

As for Susan, she was being humped by Andrew with his tool inside her ass and really hard with his energies at a all time high at this point. "Oh, lord Andrew where did you learn to fuck like this?" She asked with pushing her ass into him further while her husband had gone into the shower with Jenny to clean.

She wasn't jealous of her husband since he was his own man and on the way up in the porn business.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Porn Studio

Angelo and another man was in his office discussing the up and coming five movies that will be made. And the one movie only partially done once his one star Damien comes back will be really expressing interest from the reporters, tv and most of all the Internet. For where most of the monies are gathered by the customers that love these type of films.

"Have you heard from your star Damien?" Jason executive producer asked Angelo sitting at his desk with a stack of scripts to read and decisions that need to be made.

"I have Jason. He called me the day before. He has a friend of his that is interested in wanting to a small role. He's a member of his escort service, as he mention that Andrew has a excellent package down below." Angelo mention while Jason started to chuckle.


	121. Chapter 121

After Angelo had finished with his conversation with Jason. It's been awhile since Angelo had screwed the executive producer. The last time he remembered was prior before Damien was coming onto the scene.

Angelo moved over to the door to lock it. While calling his secretary that he didn't wish to be bother by anyone fr about thirty minutes.

It was Jason having to noticed Angelo's actions. He goes to say to him. Where do you want me Angelo?"

Jason could feel the stirrings of his penis starting to rise big time. He hears Angelo say.

"I want you and your lovely Cock over on the couch. And please take off all of your clothes so that I can kiss every inch of your body when I am done fucking you up the ass and sucking your penis dry with my mouth." He says with a twinkle in his gleaming eye.

Jason moving over to the casting couch. He takes off his jacket, blue shirt, black pants after removing the black belt to have him only wearing his boxers and socks. He takes off the black socks. Afterwards came down boxers as his straining large throbbing cock came out of hiding place.

He goes to sit on the casting couch, as Angelo leaving his clothes on started right away with taking hold of his penis and started using his mouth and tongue to start off. Anglo has always loved to fuck this man as a friend and a executive producer.

His mouth and tongue continued to go up and around the texture of his penis. While Jason had started to moan with his lower part of his body being raised up. Since he wasn't able to take it with his entire penis in Angelo's mouth.

"Oh, god ! Please suck it harder to make me cry..." He stated with his heart beat rising to the tilt. It was at this point Angelo using his teeth started to bite the top part of his opening. Jason jump up from the couch to cry out while falling back.

Angelo needed to fuck his ass instead. "Get on your knees and hold onto your cock and play with it, while I fuck you to high heaven with your loving white ass." Using his saliva and oils that was on the side of the couch. He opened one to pour some of the liquid onto his cock and Jason's anal opening placing his fingers inside to have it good and ready for his arrival of his cock inside.


	122. Chapter 122

Angelo tried to place his hand over Jason mouth from screaming out from entering Jason anal very hard. Angelo was very close with pushing further into him with the slickness of the oils making it much easier for the muscles to loosen up.

After Jason was able to relax with Angelo inside of him. He was able to let go of himself to Angelo and his needs as well.

Getting him down further with grunting with his mouth. Angelo needed to be in further as far as he could without killing him.

Once he was settled. Angelo went to take hold of Jason's cock and started to pump it until it was able to get hard. He asked his executive producer to pump his own cock and have him come as well, while he was doing his best to cum inside Jason's ass.

Jason was only moaning now. Since Angelo didn't need to use his hand again from the screaming earlier.

After a moment or two. He was able to stroke a few more times into his throbbing/hot ass before cumming into his ass and spraying all over Jason's back, himself and a little bit onto the couch.

There was going to be some cleaning done afterwards. While both men went into the portable shower in the back of the office to clean up and get dressed.


	123. Chapter 123

There were only a few moments left in the session with Castle, his group and the Escort service.

Damien had asked with 15 minutes left on who wanted to have a final fuck from Andrew and Jamey. Since he was done for the night and with his wife Susan at home.

Alexis answered the question first before anyone else. She was still horny as hell with her crazy pregnancy hormones. Even though her father and Beckett had told her to take it a little bit easy.

She mostly shook her head as to understanding what they were trying to day to her.

Right away Damien told them to head into the other bedroom. While everyone else decided to take quick showers and dressed before leaving for the evening.

Andrew told Alexis to lay down on the bed with her legs wide as she could with her knees up as well. He was going down to eat her out, while Jamey would have her suck his cock into her mouth sitting somewhat on her chest. He was making sure she would be able to breath and including not posing any trouble with the baby inside her stomach.

Andrew was enjoying himself with eating her very wet and juicy pussy. Even though she had a cock in her mouth, she was still able to moan with the pressure of his tongue inside of her.

While Jamey was being careful with shoveling his cock down her throat since she was another Beckett without having to throw up. He was going in and out of her mouth while she would be sucking the base of his cock to drive him just while. He wanted to fuck her so bad. However with the lack of time. This will have to do for now until another session.

Otherwise he came quickly after she was able to work him up until he wasn't able to take it any further. She was able to swallow his entire cum down her throat to enjoy it a great deal and really great tasting she had said later after it was all done.

As for Alexis pussy. It was swollen, reddened and hurting from having her clit and insides eaten by experts that knew what they were doing.

She didn't know on whether she had anything left in her or her pussy to have her own husband wanting a piece of the action as well.

Once she has the baby and heals inside and out. She will be able to get back to regular sex routines with him and herself.


	124. Chapter 124

A few moments later.

Richard Castle was able to settle up with everyone from the escort service. He would be able to give everyone involved each a bonus for doing a job well done.

"Damien there is a good chance we might want to do this once again depending on your schedule with the studio. Please let me know either way since your people had done a wonderful job." Castle replied while Alexis was excited as well.

"Yo, man! I can't wait either." She said to have her father and Beckett shake their heads with the idea of Alexis having to be so close to delivering her baby.

"Castle, I will be sure to let you know. I will be heading for the studio tomorrow to check on the script I will be given for the shooting schedule. And thank you so much for the extra money for our service."

As everyone started to leave. Susan and Damien were the last ones to leave. As she asked him on whether they could stop at some restaurant. She was starving and she knew her husband was as well.

"Of course my dear. I am hungry as a bear at this time. And after all of the sex tonight I need to recharge my entire body and including my toy. As he calls it to his wife Susan. She turns around to place a hand over his crotch. She couldn't believe it that this was the first time his toy wouldn't rise at all. 

Actually she was really disappointed that everyone else tonight was able to enjoy his cock a great deal. She had a feeling he was going to worry on whether or not his huge cock won't come up for the studio associates.


	125. Chapter 125

Damien was able to stop at a IHOP pancake restaurant a mile down from the Trump hotel. He parked in the back parking lot since he was able to find a perfect spot close to the back entrance.

Susan could see just how tired looking with his eyes red shot for the most part. She actually felt bad for him with all of the hours he was putting in with the escort service, his job and now the Porn studio.

He stands to make a great deal of money over the space of several months.

They were able to sit down near the back entrance. While one of the seven hostess came over with a large menu with several pages of choices. " My god Damien look at all of those choices. Looks like I am going to eat like a pig tonight." She says with a slight chuckle with the facial expression her husband was giving him.

After a moment or two with checking the menu. Damien was the first to give his order. "I will have a large rib-eye steak medium with a baked potato with plenty of button on the top with a salad with french dressing. As for a drink I will have a tall glass of Iced tea with plenty of sugar." He replied with a tired yawn all of a sudden.

"Ok, it looks like your going to need all that sugar to wake you up." She said with writing down the last of his order.

"I hope not miss. I need to go to bed after such a long day and evening." He announced without having to know his business of what he was doing earlier for four hours.

"Now for me dear, I will have the roasted chicken with stuffing, mashed potatoes also with a salad and tall iced tea as well. And that's it for me for now, I just might decide to have a great tasting dessert."

It was at this time that Damien had woke up a little knowing what exactly she was mainly talking about his huge cock.

"Good enough I will place this order into the kitchen, while I get your drinks. Be right back." The hostess Karen said to her customers looking really exhausted.


	126. Chapter 126

Some time later the both of them were full after the waitress had delivered the ice cream to Susan and Damien. There was very little talking was going on during the eating session. However things started to pick a great deal with the ice cream and a surprise from Damien.

"Are you interested in having another desert at home?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about Damien? " She looked at him on what exactly was going on. However a moment later when he said the following....

"My toy is working again Susan. It's why I was asking about the second dessert." He smiled with touching his hand to his groin. 

Susan looked around to make sure that no one was able to see him with the gesture. "Oh, my goodness. Anytime Damien I can't wait to get home to start munching on your big toy. Please call over the waitress for the bill Damien.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty minutes later...

Damien had picked up his wife into his arms to bring her over to the first floor bedroom of the house.

He laid his wife down onto the bed for where he started to undress her one piece at a time. He was very much interested in screwing his wife after four hours with his clients at the hotel.

Having gotten her down to her bikini string underwear and see through white bra. He started to rip apart the both of them to exposed her entire body.

Right away with his cock already hard as rock he had her started to taste, suck or bite while inside of her mouth. He was surprised to see that his cock was this hard almost to the point of being painful.

Susan just couldn't get over how hard his cock was being for this particular time. Any rate she was taking full advantage of having his cock in her deep throat. He continued to try and push it further down her throat. Since she was the type of woman that doesn't throw up from having this type of huge cock down her throat or anything else for that matter.

After a few moments, he was more interested in fucking his wife Susan inside her vagina and anal.

"Where do you want it first Susan?" He asked with being serious with playing with the tip of his cock to get her excited even further.

"If I have the choice I will go with my vagina and later or another time my fat ass." She said with Damien chuckling....


	127. Chapter 127

Damien kissed his wife really hard before placing his toy at the entrance of her vagina. Afterwards with lifting both of her legs and spreading them as wide as he could. He pushed his very hard cock into her making Susan cry out from the hardness of his penis hurting inside in spite the moistness being used by him and her insides.

"Jesus Damien! Where in the world did you get the energy to have your lovely cock so hard like this?" She says with her holding onto his back to have her husband push further inside.

"I have no idea Susan. You don't want me to continue fucking you further?" He says with moving his face down to her nipples to start sucking the right one to have her jump from her nerve endings.

"Fuck! Of course I want you to continue no matter how you were able to have your penis become very hard. Please continue....." She replied with her insides still screaming with her muscles trying to expand further from the size.

Finally after a moment or two Damien was able to have his entire cock inside of his wife. For some odd reason tonight was night she wasn't able to take it. It was just too much for her to bare. And she even told her husband this. Even though he was going to go gentle. But inside she would take him down her throat inside.

He agreed to this to what she asked of him. Right away he pulled out of her vagina to stand up half way over her in order to have her take in his penis. She would be able to take it this way. No doubt he won't be lasting all this way after the night he had with his clients at the hotel.

She started to lick and suck the sides of his very hard member. Especially at the base that just drives Damien crazy with his nerves. She used one of her hands to take hold of his penis to have her stroke up and down with this action.

However this action had her bored in a way. And decided to take him fully without gagging at all.

What she was doing should prove to be illegal with what she did with his cock. However as it turned out. She could actually feel him coming this way. As Damien screamed out from the massive orgasm he had with coming deep down in her throat, while she was taking every inch and cum that was coming out of him.


	128. Chapter 128

While they laid in bed together. Susan wanted to ask Damien a very serious question. Even though he had thought she had meant the sex tonight.

"Oh, no! Not that Damien. I would like to have a baby some time in the near future. Now that things are so much better finance wise with your work, the escort business and now your file roles with the Porn studio. And of course I will continue to work as well until I know for sure I am going to be having a baby up to a certain point." She was watching his face for a reaction knowing very well he was exhausted.

He had to think about it for a moment before answering his wife's question. "I would very much like to try Susan. And your right money wise we are so much better off lately. However with you being on the pill and another device. Your going have to see your doctor to have it removed and start having your hormones kicking in, and most of all your ovaries."

"I know Damien, I will call doctor Williams tomorrow to set up an appointment." He said to her with turning the other way to try and sleep. Since he needs to be at the studio in a few days.

*****************************************************************************************************

Jenny had arrived home from her night out with the escort service people. She was still horny in spite all of the sex she had at the hotel. Even though she will need another shower to clean her body.

She was hoping that her husband was still awake after watching the two children. He had orders from Jenny to made sure that the both of them go to bed early after watch the cartoons.

She walked into the apartment with the lights down low in the living room. She was able to see her husband Kevin laying down on the long brown couch with a blanket over him. He was sound asleep. However with his keen sense of hearing, he was able to wake up with seeing his wife standing over him with that look in her eyes telling him she wanted or needed something from him.

"How did everything go for you, Jenny?" Ryan asked with sitting up.

"Great Kevin! Are the two kids asleep by any chance?" She said with pushing him down back onto the couch while he answered her question.

"They are Jenny. I assume from what your doing with me to lay back down onto the couch. You want more of it ?" He responded with seeing her open up the top part of his pajamas and placing her hands inside to pull out his asleep penis, however not for long when she started to place his penis inside of her mouth to have him jump from the nerves sensation.

"Jesus H. Christ Jenny! Please suck harder if possible. Even if I wind up screaming to wake up the kids."

"I hope not Kevin...." She took him inside her mouth harder with sucking, licking and then all of a sudden he screamed from when she bite the top part of the opening to have him with tears. Quickly she ran to the kids bedrooms to check to see on whether the two had woken.

The both of them were still sound asleep as she closed the doors further.

She came back to continue on with sucking her husband's cock.


	129. Chapter 129

Kevin wasn't able to take it any longer with his wife sucking his penis so hard that he was going to cry out again. She had her wet tongue sliding up and down his shaft that she didn't want to stop at all.

She would give him a breather with stopping while taking off her clothing to place her clit onto it with using the juice from her pussy onto his shaft. She promptly sat down onto him that she had to hold onto him to stop the shakes from her nerves.

Ryan's shaft was now in jested inside of her insides right to the very top. Currently her muscles were knitted very tight to have her cringed and orgasm afterwards.

She fell on top of him breathing extremely hard. Kevin asked on whether she was fine or not after tonight being with the escort service people. "Oh, god! Yes sweetie I am fine. I just needed more after I had left the hotel."

"Tell you what I will now suck your pussy to really get you moving with your blood pressure and heart." Ryan pushed off of her to have his wife now laying down on the couch with her legs spread wide and opened to him.

"Please ....make me happy for the rest of the night. My clit is screaming out for more honey." She stated with a smile and her pussy calling him.

Right away Kevin know exactly where was her pleasure areas to push her through the roof. Using his tongue first. He started to excite the nub having to be already sensitive from the entire night from those from the service. She wasn't able to stay still every time his tongue touched the very sensitive section.

"Oh, god! I can't stand it Kevin." She pleaded with him to either stop or continue with his before using his mouth.

He continued with going into her further with pushing her legs any further. It was after Jenny started to use her hands to push her husband's face further into her pussy to have her nerves go wild. She was buckling until she orgasm hard to have the woman totally exhausted now.

But he didn't stopped when his shaft became extremely hard. It was at this time he placed his hard member into her while holding onto her legs. As he started to stroke into and out of her with the wetness of her orgasm just a moment prior.

He had always enjoyed screwing her this way after she had been playing with the others over the years to make their marriage interesting further.

It didn't take all that long for him to come with his orgasm. He did two final strokes into her with hitting the G-SPOT before exploding inside of her. And falling down onto her to catch a breath into his hurting lungs.


	130. Chapter 130

It was the next day for Damien. He needed to call the studio and the producer Angelo to find out when he was to come into the studio for his script.

He had left his wife Susan in bed. Since he was able to clean up first before slipping out into his car to make the call.

He was going to wait to eat until he spoke with the producer before anything. Since his work was waiting for him to come in just for the one day. He was leaving everything up to his employees and his co-boss with working on the ads for the company.

Pulling out his cell-phone from his coat pocket since the temperatures were some what chilly even for a film shoot outside.

Checking the number to bring up Angelo on the screen of his phone. Pressing the send button he could hear the phone connect....

*****************************************************************************************************

Producer Angelo was going over the number of scenes that will be shot inside since it's going to be cold the next few days. Even though there was a of scenes for inside the studio. And a number of them with his new star Damien.

It was at this particular moment that he office phone was going off. He looked at the caller I.D. to let him know that it was Damien calling.

"Hello, my boy how are you?" He says with a spirit of glee in his demeanor.

"Just fine Angelo. I will be in tomorrow to pick up the script for my readings before shooting. I noticed it's been a little chilly to have the actors outside completely nude?" Damien said to the producer over the phone.

There was a loud chuckle over the phone by Angelo for which Damien could under stand.

"I think nine o' clock is a good time to come Damien before the endless traffic begins along with the phone calls. Oh! By the way I almost forgotten. I have a part for your friend Andrew. That's if he still wants to do porn roles?" He asked with a slight sneer in his question. As he was looking for fresh blood to fuck in his office or any place where there is no one around.

"When do you want to meet him, Angelo? I understand he's off today from the escort service after a session we had last night at the Trump's hotel. I will call him after I am done speaking with you.'

"If you can Damien. Have the lad come today to pick up his script and the time the shoot will start in a few days on another lot. It's a big role for him, I just hope he's going to be able to handle it." Angelo laughed over the phone.

"He's going to be able to Angelo. I will let you go now. No doubt you have a line of lads ready to come in to be fucked by you?" Damien says with a slight chuckle before waiting for his response.

"No doubt my boy! But not today since I really have a great deal of work that needs to be checked out at the different shoots. Good night and I will see you tomorrow. Even though it's still early in the morning.

Afterwards ....

Damien right away called his associate Andrew to give him the good news....


	131. Chapter 131

Andrew had just come out of the shower at his apartment complex. Drying off with the white fluffy towel and placing it around his waste. Walking out into the living room. Andrew heard the house phone ring while he walked over to answer it.

After checking with the caller I.D., he was able to noticed that it was Damien's number and name popping up.

"Hey! Damien what's going on this morning with yourself?" Andrew asked the question having to sound very cheery. 

"I spoke with Angelo the producer I mention to you a few times. If your still interested Andrew, he was a large role for you at the studio in a few days. However He would love to see you today as a fringe benefit to hand you the script in person and go over what your going to be needing."

"Really I just can't believe it Damien. I have nothing important going on today. I will head on over since your given me the address. And when you said a fringe benefit, I would assume he's interested in having sex with me in general?" Andrew responded with a slight chuckle with sitting on down the chair to place his one hand on his penis under neath the towel.

"You got it Andrew with spades! I assume you get their early since he mention with having to be busy all day with shoots. Here is the number to a special line in his office. I suggest that you get a piece of paper and pen to write it down."

After a few moments....

Damien was able to give him the telephone number to his friend. Afterwards after playing with himself for about five minutes. He was very much interested in meeting up with this Angelo and expanding his career  
and body for the most part.


	132. Chapter 132

After Damien had hung up on Andrew. He had started up his vehicle to check into his office and find out what is going on with them and his designs. Since he had given them a week to start putting it together for the company that had asked for them and shelling out a great deal of funds.

Since Damien had left his wife Susan alone to catch up on her sleep. He was thinking about last night and his escort service having done a wonderful job with servicing the clients. He was still some what sore down below with his cock, but it was well worth the price to pay.

He just hopes for his friend Andrew. It's going to be the same for him as well. Once he gets hook up with the producer Angelo.

Twenty Minutes later for Andrew Wilson

He was impressed with the size of the studio. He had stopped at the gate telling the guard he had an appointment with the producer Angelo on lot three.

"Please wait here while I call the producer to confirm." He said to Andrew inside his black Volkswagen.

After a moment....

Andrew could hear the guard speaking to Angelo on the phone. As the guard looked over to say to Andrew that he can go right through. But first the guard would need to write out a pass to be given to Andrew.

"Thanks for the pass. " Andrew said quickly before driving on through with the white gate lifting up for him to drive past.

Afterwards Andrew had to drive another ten minutes or so to reach the area for where Angelo was located at the sight for one of his movies that he was working on for the studio.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile...

Damien having parked in the back of the building for where he works. While currently on vacation and other schedule time off. He had made sure his vehicle and windows were locked before going on inside.

And when he did walk in. Everybody that were working at their desks. They all came running towards him including Jeffrey from his office having taken over for Damien while he's gone.

Everybody knows that Damien has been working as well at the Escort service and now with the Porn studio to make extra money.

Jeffrey shook Damien's hand along with asking to have him come into his office and locking the door. The four ladies knew that Damien and Jeffrey were going to fuck each other in the ass. They have been doing this for awhile now with the extra sex in the office.


	133. Chapter 133

Damien was bent over with his hands holding onto Jeffries office table. Jeffrey had his penis inside of Damien's ass spread opened to his friend's face.

Damien needed to take a deep breath as his cock was pounding into a rate that even Damien wasn't able to keep up with him. The pounding inside of him was getting to be just a little too much when finally Jeffrey came quickly inside of him to have him relaxed finally.

Afterwards he told Jeffrey to lay down onto the couch in order to have his cock into his mouth in order to make up for lost time.

Taking hold of his friend penis into his mouth. It had gone down a great deal. Even though Damien will be able with his tongue and mouth to make it some what hard again.

Meanwhile he's able to smell his scent on his friend's penis after being inside of his ass and pounding it no less!

"Christ Damien! You still have the magic touch." Jeffrey says with his nerves jumping at full tilt from what Damien was doing to him with his touch. "Oh, God! Please harder Damien. I need you so bad at this moment." He cried out. Even though the ladies in the other rooms can hear what was going on inside.

Jeffrey was able to slow his breathing. While his cock was growing from inside Damien's mouth. It was like he was a furnace trying to burn out the flames.

Damien was able to grab his cheeks with both hands while he continued now really hard to suck hard his friend's cock up and around the entire base.

Damien was loving this type of action a great deal. He's been trying to get his friend to join the escort service. Since he has a big enough size cock to pleasured all of the ladies and even men.

After working with the cock in his mouth and tongue. He was finally able to have him cum again into deep of his throat and taking every last drop.

There was silence for a few moments. Before both men went into the small cubicle bath room to clean up and continue on with their day over all.

Jeffrey told his friend next time again? 

"Sure! Why not friend. I need to check on the designs in my office. I will check with you later before I leave." He says before he leaves the office with checking his appearance into the mirror.


	134. Chapter 134

Andrew had parked his vehicle into the studio's parking lot. He had his pass from the security guard. As he was able to arrived at the directions for which Angelo was filming inside. Since it was a little too cold to be nude out into the cold.

This had set the studio behind on there schedule and money issues as well.

Making sure that his vehicle was locked was with the windows. He closed up his brown leather jacket since it was some what chilly with the temperatures still dropping. There was even a possible chance of snow for the middle of May.

Andrew just to be on the safe side. He had asked one of the workers on just exactly where Angelo the producer was located with his filming.

"Down the street sir. Just knock while someone will be able to let you in while filming. You just need to be very quiet." He says to Andrew heading down towards the location.

*************************************************************************************************

Shooting was going on for the moment. The scene that the cameras(Three) were shooting were of three men and three women screwing on the tables in separate rooms.

Angelo the producer and the director Sonny wanted pure skin into the scenes as with the close up shots of the three actors and their cocks stroking in and out of the women. These scenes however were getting some what boring after several re shoots of a particular scene.

Angelo was scratching his head. When he looked over at the entrance to see someone standing watching the filming. He told everyone to CUT with taking a lunch break.


	135. Chapter 135

"I am Andrew Reynolds. I called you earlier to let you know I was coming to meet up up with you and your actors and actresses. I must admit for which I was rather impressed with the filming crews." Andrew said with shaking Angelo's hand.

"Thanks for coming Andrew. Won't you come into my office to discuss business and something for lunch. Along with a fringe benefit." He says with a smirk on his face. While slapping his bottom rear to give Andrew the hint that he was more interested in the fringe benefit.

Andrew walked behind Angelo while reaching his office and having the producer lock the door. Food had already been left on the tables as with drinks.

But first Angelo wanted to taste Andrew and his cock before anything.

Pushing him against the door just slightly. Andrew was preparing himself for Angelo and his mouth or anything else that was going into his buttocks.

Right away Angelo placed his hand down Andrew's pants after opening up the belt buckle. Angelo was able to feel his cock inside of his underwear growing. He continued to play with it until he pulled it out with a scent that was over whelming towards him.

Andrew told Angelo to have the producer to suck his cock really hard as possible. And right away Angelo went to work to have Andrew climbing the door from his nerve endings. "Christ! PLEASE....[PLEASE] Suck me dry like everyone else from the Escort service." He says with crying out from Angelo his his suction to make the penis even rock solid hard.

Angelo told Andrew now that his cock is hard. "I want you to fuck me up the ass without any lotion. I am used to this type of fucking." He said with taking off his shoes, and pants to be buck naked down below with his growing as well. But he's going to save it for another time sometime during the filming to prove a point to his crew and cast.


	136. Chapter 136

It was truly amazing on how this man from the Escort service really knows how to fuck. Especially with his penis hard deep inside of the producer Angelo. He was overwhelmed for a brief moment before he's able to catch his breath from the constant stroking inside and out of his opening contracting from the muscles.

After a moment...

Andrew was able to pick up his speed with his pumping into the producer. Every so often he would start to moan. Even though outside of his office. Everyone knew what Angelo was up to inside.

Andrew was very anxious to pleased the producer. Since he was basically looking to become an actor in the porn business just like Damien.

It would be a moment for when Andrew pushing it to his limits. He came really hard inside of Angelo's ass filled with his cum. Angelo was extremely happy with the over all results.

"Thank you, Andrew. You did a great job. And your going to be getting the role in the next movie I will be producing next week. I will give you the script after we both take quick showers to give you your role. " He said with moving towards the cubicle to have both men in together to save time. There were while large fluffy towels on the side of the cubicle.

After ten minutes the both men were now dried and dressed. Angelo hands him the script called Romeo's Cupids" to Andrew to take home to read. "I need you back in four days to go over the shooting schedule at lot E for where we will be beginning the filming." He says to Andrew looking really curious with reading the first few pages.

"I will be sure Angelo to be here to go over the scenes. How many total women will be Cupid's prey?" Since he didn't continue on with the reading of the further pages.

"Eight total Andrew. It's going to be a lot of fucking from Cupid's end of it with his penis. So far the ladies have no idea who this Cupid is going to be just before filming. And we need to keep it that way until your going to show up just prior to the start of the scenes on the lot."

"Great! I love surprises over all. Thank you so much for giving me this huge chance. I will leave you to your work. Like you asked me, I will be back in four days Angelo. Take care." He goes this time to shake the producer's hand before leaving.


	137. Chapter 137

The producer Angelo after he was done with speaking to Andrew and handing him his script. Andrew had left the building to walk on down to his vehicle and home. He needed to check his messages on whether he will be working the escort service tonight.

Meanwhile ...

Damien had finished his work at his real job. It was around 1 p.m. when he looked at the time on his watch. He was in a mood for a pizza. He need that his wife was at work at the store, so it was no chance that she would be interested with her boss always watching her to make sure she was taking take of the customers.

There was a Pizza Oven down the street. So he drove off to head for the restaurant to order a large pie to bring on home. Since he was going to be alone for the rest of the afternoon.

***************************************************************************************************

When Andrew had arrived home from the studio. There was a message from a Hayley Shipton and Andrea Martinez. He was trying to remember the last time he heard of them. Checking his calendar book. Hayley's name was mention.

He went to call the number that was listed in the message. Dialing the number...Right away Hayley answered after seeing the caller I.D.

Hayley was working in the back office with Alexis working on the laptop. Alexis had just arrived from home after a very busy evening with the escort service.

"Andrew how are you today?" She asked with curiosity on her mind and pussy purring like a cat.

"I am fine Hayley. What can I do for you? By the way is Alexis working today?" He asked.

"Yes, she is here today. It's why I am calling to set up an appointment for this evening if possible." Hayley replied with a smile on her face.

"Where Hayley? I am open all evening so far. If anything changes I will let you know when I arrive." Andrew responded with waiting for her answer.

"Meet me at my apartment complex around seven o' clock. I will order food out to have the both of us have during the two hour session."

"Perfect! I will be there Hayley. We will settle up in the beginning in regard to payment for the two hours." Andrew replied before hanging up on the call to get himself ready for the evening.


	138. Chapter 138

Damien had taken the Pizza home to his apartment complex with being extremely hungry. Once he arrived into the kitchen. Right away he started to eat with being starved. He needed to call afterwards his friend Andrew to find out on how it went with the producer Angelo.

Otherwise he took out a plate to place three slices while the rest will be saved for a snack later, while Susan is home.

He was able to finish up the pizza quickly. Placing the rest in the frig into a covered bowl big enough for the five slices. Once he was able to clean up the area in the kitchen. Damien than went into the living area taking out his cell-phone to call Andrew.

****************************************************************************************************  
Andrew had just gotten out of the shower with just wearing a towel around his waste. He had heard his cell-phone started to chirp with picking it up from his coffee table in the living room.

He had a smile on his face when he saw that Damien was calling. No doubt to asked him about his ride over to the studio.

"Hey Bro! What's happening Damien?" Andrew asked with sitting down onto the white long couch with his lower part of his body being covered. His cock semi erect was giving Andrew the idea that it was interested in fucking some one later.

"Just finished up three slices of pizza after having a short day at work. The reason I am calling on how it went with Angelo." Damien asked with being some what curious with his question.

"Angelo is a wonderful person Damien. He asked me on whether I would be interested in the lead role for his new movie starting in a few days. He's already given me the script to take a look over."

"Anything else that might of went on between the both of you?" Damien laughed while asking the question with those two.

Andrew had to chuckle at the question before giving an answer in a positive way. "Of course Damien, Angelo and I hit it off in the sack. Even though this time it was his casting couch. I found it to be a wonderful experience between the both of us. Hopefully in the future we will have a more solid relationship." Andrew says to his Escort Service partner.

"If it turns out that your career takes off. He's going to want to have you around all of the time." Damien replied to have Andrew laughing hard.

"We will see Damien. Well any way I have an evening with the service tonight with Hayley Shipton for two hours. And in the meantime I need to sleep for a few hours before going on over to her apartment complex." He says with placing his hand under the towel to play with his cock a little before laying down.

"Good luck tonight Andrew. Bye!" Damien responded with hanging up the phone before going to work on his computer for an hour or two before his wife arrives home.


	139. Chapter 139

Andrew was dressed smart for his evening with Hayley Shipton at her apartment complex. He had arrived a little bit earl to discuss the financial aspect of the evening for two hours.

He rung the door bell for which he was able to hear someone from behind to open it in a blue sapphire nightie. 

Hayley looked beautiful in the outfit to make any man squirm underneath her while having sex together. And she was ready for it this evening.

"Can I come in Hayley?" Andrew asked with moving at the entrance before hearing her response.

"Of course! You can come right in Andrew. And I might add your looking pretty handsome in that outfit of yours. Shall we discuss terms of payment once we start to get down to business Andrew." Hayley said with picking up her check book to make out a check for the amount of $500.00 for the two hours. He was going to appreciate it a great deal with the additional tip.

She wrote out the check from inside the kitchen area. She was sitting down with Andrew having to be smelling her perfume that was over whelming him for the most part. "Here you go Andrew. Just be sure to cash it right away since the money is in the account."

"Sure enough Hayley and thank you for being kind enough with the tip." He said with placing it into his pant pocket. Even though he's going to be nude in a few moments to begin with the two hour session.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile Susan was coming home from working late at the store. She was tired after last night's session, while not getting enough of sleep with working today.

She needed a hot shower, something to eat and then onto bed,

When she walked into the living room. She found her husband asleep on the couch having the tv down low. She wasn't going to wake him since she needed to check the left overs in the frig. And what she had found was the pizza that Damien no doubt had picked up some time during the afternoon.

However just prior to moving into the kitchen. Damien called her to come over to sit down next to him.

"Hey! Sweetie....what's going on Damien?" She asked with curiosity in her demeanor.

"I must of fallen asleep from the three slices of pizza I had for lunch after arriving home from work." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, really! Can I have two of the slices that are inside the container in the frig?" She asked.

"For a price Susan!" He replied with getting up a little from the couch. He was stiff a little with having to be sleeping a little too long.

"Name it Damien?" She asked with her eyes brightening in spite of being tired. But at this point she really didn't care.


	140. Chapter 140

Hayley didn't know where to start first with the gorgeous Andrew with his body. She however made the decision to start sucking his penis to get it hard first before he's able to start screwing her in every hole that she owns.

Since Andrew was really limbered with his body. Hayley had him to lean over the edge of the bed to in order for her to suck on his cock at a angle that was very thrilling to her and no doubt to him as well.

He agreed to her terms at this particular moment. Since he was putting every effort into the sexual act. And right away she was all business with going down on him placing his entire penis into her very wet, moist mouth.

Right away with the nerve endings at the base was driving him to no end jerking all over the place. She was doing a bang up job on him. He plans on doing the very same to her in return.

After a few moments.

Hayley was able to have the Escort specialist to come into her mouth quickly. While she was able to take all of his cum down her throat, and enjoying every bit of it.

****************************************************************************************************

Susan had given her husband the price for the slices of pizza. And for the past few moments Damien had his semi hard cock up her ass. Since she likes it that way at times. And last night she didn't get all that much of it from the entire group from the service and Richard Castle.

So now she was making up for it now with her husband. Who was more than willing to go for it and anything else she wants.

Damien was able to gear himself up with going over to take the body lotion from the kitchen counter to soak up his cock from top to the base.

Susan was able to get on the top of the counter with help from her husband. She had taken off all of her clothing in such a hurry. Right away Damien prompted himself behind her with placing enough of the lotion in order not to hurt inside.

She was ready for this ever since she had arrived home from work...

And with-in moments he was stroking his penis deep inside of her ass. She was able to hold onto tight once he was able to pump into her at a pace that she wasn't able to keep up.

************************************************************************************************

However for Hayley. She was able to keep up with the fast pace developed by Andrew in the bedroom. He was behind her with pushing as hard as he could with his cock inside of her pussy. So far it's been well worth the price to have this man to herself tonight.


	141. Chapter 141

Hayley was moaning so loudly. She really didn't give a shit about her neighbors in the apartment complex. Andrew was banging her so hard that she wasn't able to see straight with her eyes or her entire body throwing off all kinds of vibes from her sensitive nerves.

He was holding onto her small frame hips. She wasn't able to get away from him if she tried....Otherwise she was very much enjoying herself a great deal with the Escort Service provider.

Afterwards with his energies running high. Andrew was able to turn Hayley Shipton onto her back this time on the rug near the bed. He placed her arms over her head in order for him to latch onto her nipples that were so ripe for picking.

She cried out when Andrew took a bite out of her right nipple swelling up. He really didn't want to stop sucking since he was basically a breast and ass man. However now that he's going to be filming his first porn movie. He's going to be fucking anything or anyone in the business looking to make the extra money to expand further with the business.

Hayley's both breasts were grabbed by Andrew for which she asked him to squeeze harder until she's not to be able to take any further. Afterwards after the full barrel assault on the breasts. Andrew afterwards went down below to start using his best tool besides his cock. His tongue right away started further to drive into her to have her arms holding onto his head to push further deeper into her clit.

She was flowing a great deal with Andrew making her cum too much onto the rug, himself for the most part. One thing for sure, she certainly won't have any problems with falling asleep this evening after she and Andrew were finished with the two hour session.


	142. Chapter 142

Alexis was very envy of her work partner and friend Hayley to be having another night with the escort service provider Andrew.

After Hayley had left for the evening. Alexis had to go on home and play with herself as well. Her hormones having to be going crazy of late before the birth of the child in a few weeks. Since she was home alone with her husband William working a new under cover operation.

She had no choice to play with herself before heading into the shower to clean herself from the day's weather. Taking off all of her clothing covering her large baby bump. Alexis went into the draw next to the queen size bed. She needed to get herself started with using the vibrator and placing a great deal of the lotion to be used on her nub and inside.

She had turned it on high to really get her started with her bundle of nerves. She really needed to have her husband around to watch what she was doing in order to get himself excited.

Alexis closed her eyes in order for her to start her fantasy.....

****************************************************************************************************

Andrew asked Hayley to hop into the shower to join him with sucking his cock into her mouth. He just wasn't able to get enough of her. Bending down with having to made sure the water was perfect and not too hot. Andrew had pushed her head further into sucking his already hard cock.

She was the type of woman once again with being able to take him all the way down into her throat and without throwing up in the process.

She was working him up really well in the shower. She really didn't want him to come this quick. Since she had requested that he fuck her inside of her ass. 

After a moment of making an decision and with twenty minutes left. He agreed to the idea with taking the soap in the dish to really clean her really well before pushing inside quickly. She was the type that didn't bother her at all for when it came to the sex act.

"I will go slow with this Hayley. Unless you need to ready yourself with pushing in my cock quickly in order for your muscles to relax."


	143. Chapter 143

Without realizing it. Sergeant William Anderson finishing up a short evening with his partner. He was told to go on home with his wife needing help the most.

However Alexis didn't hear the door opened with her husband walking in to see the scene. This was going to be an interesting few moments on whether or not he was permitted to join in with the fun.

Asking the question. He had no idea on whether or not she heard him with the request. Otherwise with locking the door. He was able to remove all of his clothing along with his shoes and socks leaving them into the corner.

He just hopes that his wife will be wanting him like she is doing with herself. Moving on down to her already wet clit. His tongue started the action with opening her legs even further with his inviting tongue licking up the juices from her pussy.

"Jesus Will, your wonderful! Please more of your tongue before I go down on you and your cock. I have been thinking about it since I had gotten home last night with the Escort service providers." Alexis says in between with the moaning. One thing for sure her bud is going to be sore for days. Along with being swollen, however she just doesn't care at this point tonight.

Afterwards...

Alexis told her husband to lean his head over the queen size bed. While she followed suit with moving onto the bed in front of his already bobbing penis making his move.

Making herself and the baby in her stomach. She was able to take hold of his beautiful cock and started to use her tongue and went to work onto his very sensitive areas. His muscles were contracting at the base of his. While Alexis push herself with her mouth to take his entire penis inside without getting sick.

"OMG! Alexis I can't take it! Please......His head falling over the bed was trying to come up for air. While his hands went to push his wife's head to take him even further while sucking hard to make the sides of his cock extremely tender.

She was working really hard with almost getting to the time for him to cum inside deep of her throat. Taking a deep breath to give him a moment to relax.

And before he knew it his entire cock was deep down her throat feeling the sensation of him coming with his orgasm....

He cried out as the orgasm was able to over take him and his energy of his body now depleted.


	144. Chapter 144

After finishing up there session together. Hayley had called for Chinese food for the both of them. While she was calling. Andrew was in the shower cleaning before dressing and moving into the kitchen to eat with Hayley.

He has always found the woman to be beautiful in his eyes. He had always wondered why she had never married prior.

Andrew came out from the bathroom into clean clothes that he had brought with him like always with every session he has with the escort service. "I don't know about you, Hayley! I am starved to death." Andrew said with a smile and a very quick kiss to her cheek.

"The Chinese food will be here in five minutes. You can sit while I will go check outside for the delivery man." Hayley responded with moving pass him without Andrew taking hold of her again for sex. But no dice this time since he was being a totally honest man.

***************************************************************************************************

Since it was late at the studio...

Angelo and his camera man were in his office going over the dailies. Even though Angelo never had sex with the cameraman Sal. He was more interested in having sex with Gloria one of the new porn actresses that will be working with Andrew in a few days.

Angelo told his cameraman that he can go home. Since tomorrow there is going to be six movies starting up by different directors and producers. Even though he has "FORBIDDEN FRUIT" and two others he's working on including Andrew's.

"Very well Angelo. I will store all of the film into the vault before heading on out. Good night sir." Davies said to his friend and producer.

After Davies had left. Angelo was waiting for Gloria to show up. She knew with going to see Angelo and his reputation. She was going to be having sex with the man this evening.

A moment later....

Gloria dressed in a low cut yellow short sleeve dress. She moved over to the door feeling butterflies in her stomach with meeting Angelo once again. However this was going to be all business in the bed or in this case the casting couch.

She went to knock on the door for which she was told to walk right in with locking the door. She goes to lock the door making sure it was before turning around to face the very naked producer.


	145. Chapter 145

"Jesus Angelo! I must say your a well packed toy you got their! " Gloria right away went to take hold of his already bobbing cock in front of her. She knelt down in front of him while taking his cock into mouth while holding onto his balls massaging them gently.

Gloria started sucking and licking on all sides of his penis making him groan from pure pleasure. "I must say Gloria that I am not disappointed at all from your experience. Your going places with the way your doing with my cock and balls."

"I would love sweetie to continue in the near future. Now let me make you cum hard inside of my throat. In order for you dear to fuck my brains."

"Love two!" It's all be said when she continued to suck his penis to the idea of being so hard it just hurt too much. "Damn! Your wonderful....As he used both of his hands to push her head further into her throat. She had a little bit of an issue with almost throwing up. However she was able to control it afterwards and finally getting Angelo to cum deep down in her throat and swallowing every drop of it without coming out of her mouth.

Afterwards Angelo told Gloria after getting himself together after the orgasm and catching his breath into his lungs. Gloria took of all of her clothing and dropping them onto the rug for now. The both of them didn't care a bit with the messy items in his office.

She was well built up top into the double C cups. This was going to drive Angelo crazy since he's a breast person for the ladies. She went to lay down onto the casting couch with her long lanky legs spread out until she wasn't able to go any further.

Angelo dropped down below her to have a wonderful taste of her pussy already crying out for his tongue. "Come on honey lets do this....I want you very badly." As she hands her hands on both of her nipples with squeezing them to make her cry out. She also was able to use her tongue for which she would be able to touch the nipples with ease.

"Lovely! Not too many of the porn actresses can actually do what your doing. Please keep it up Gloria." He buried himself once again with lapping up her juices with his tongue.


	146. Chapter 146

After some time with enjoying each other a great deal. Angelo finally decided to fuck her pussy. Lifting up her lanky legs into the air. He was able to over her with pushing his very hard piece of hardware into her pussy already juicing all over the place.

She moaned loudly when he had enter her. She was used to being fucked all of the time. However Angelo was very special and very big. She needed to have her muscles inside to expand further with the size.

She pushed herself up further into his cock. She would be able to take further for which she was enjoying a great deal. While he was stroking into her in and out quickly. Angelo went for her large swollen nipples while biting them to push her nerves through the roof.

He continued on with fucking her until he was sweating like crazy. He was going to be cumming quickly before she realized that he came inside of her with pulling out to spray the white liquid all over her and him. Angelo needed to calm down with taking a shower and vice versa.

It was going to be quick since he had a meeting going on in 30 minutes for the Forbidden Fruit film.

"No problem sweetie! You were wonderful this evening. I know it's not easy being a producer with always something going on all of the time."

*****************************************************************************************************

Hayley asked Andrew on whether they could do this again tomorrow night. "I will be working up to six o' clock at the Castle's Investigations with Alexis. Please let me know with a text message on whether your able to do this again. I will be able to pay you extra if possible. Plus I like you to ask two of your escort service friends to join us as well."

"I will ask them Hayley when I get home tonight. No doubt several of them will be jumping for joy to be here tomorrow to fuck you. I would very much like to thank you for the bonus and dinner. I will now leave you to your privacy."

"Your very welcomed dear. Don't work too hard tomorrow or else your not going to be any good shape to have any real fun." Andrew said with a slight smirk on his face.


	147. Chapter 147

Andrew had gone home to his apartment complex. After coming from Hayley and his appointment. He was rather pleased that everything had gone well between the both of them.

Walking into his apartment with turning on the lights so that he could see where he's going. He had to find his address/telephone numbers for his Escort service members. Sitting down in his black leather chair near the tv. He once again took out his cell-phone to call three of his friends.

****************************************************************************************************

Alexis came out of the shower after a rough sex session with her husband. She just couldn't believe how sore she was down below. Her husband William really went hog wild on her over all. And it's going to get worst once she has the baby and is given medical permission by her doctor to begin having normal sex once again.

William was sitting up in bed on his lap top checking his e-mail over all. He had ten in all related to his work at the 12th precinct.

"Everything all right William?" She asked with moving slowly over to the queen size bed.

"One of my sources has information for me and Jose for one of our cases. We are going to meet in the morning at the Bronx Zoo. I just hope this information is going to pan out for us after a week of nothing to show for it. Speaking of which why are you walking slowly?"

"You eating me out too much. Even though I don't mine at all." She said with moving under the blankets to watch her husband write back to his source.

He was busy for the next ten minutes when finally he shut down the lap top. He started to stare at his wife giving her the signal that he's interested in her pussy once more.

Alexis knew right away with pulling off the blankets laying down after she took off her robe and night gown and placed them onto the near by chair.

Afterwards with being careful with the baby, she was able lay into a position for where her husband can start to eat her out as much as he wants....


	148. Chapter 148

Andrew was on the phone with a member from the escort service. "Thanks Robert, I really do appreciate it your be able to come tomorrow night to join me and Anthony as the trio that Hayley would like to have for the two hours."

"She sounds like a real fun chick to get along?" Robert said over the phone. He's been with the escort service for the past four years with 120 clients in his address book. He's going to be adding Hayley Shipton to his list."I will be there at seven o' clock sharp with my bag of goodies to use on Hayley and for which she is going to be going out of her mind with complete pleasure." He replied with a smirk on his side of the phone.

"Thanks! I will see you tomorrow evening.' As Andrew ends the conversation with placing his cell-phone back onto the coffee table.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the studio...

Angelo and his film crew were filming a scene for the movie Forbidden Fruit. Damien will be doing his scenes in a couple of days, as with Andrew and his female star Gloria for there movie on another lot.

This particular scene was two females and a male actor inside of the shower trying to fuck each other. When the one male loves the blonde Janey and the other Francis wants to destroy there relationship.

He tells the camera crew a serious of orders on how to go about filming the scenes. After the first couple of tries with the trio inside. It was a go with the filming as the male Robert with his cock hard now. He was able to enter Janey's pussy from the front while Francis was behind Janey using a toy filled with lotion placing into her anal opening before pushing it in....

As the scene kept moving. There were a number of moans and cries from the two women having had there orgasms, while Robert pulled out of Janey spraying his cum all over everyone and including himself to be happy with the way things were going.

Until Francis started to argue with Janey over the rights of Robert. Angelo was loving how everyone was acting on film. However Angelo was waiting for the best part of the scene for when Janey punches out Francis onto the cement floor of the shower.

Momentary...

When all of the sudden it happens and Francis falls to the floor with Robert tries to catch her from hitting her head.

"Action stop! Angelo hollers out to the camera crew and the three inside the prop shower. "Great job! This is going to make the dailies that's for sure. All right everyone that's a wrap for this evening." Angelo said with a smile on his face.

Now he can go home and relax for a change....


	149. Chapter 149

Francis had caught up to Angelo the producer inside the parking lot. She wanted his piece of the action after finishing up the scene from Forbidden Fruit.

"Hey Angelo wait up I need to ask you something really important." She replied with her baby blue eyes.

"What's so important you needed to stop me from going home to my nice arm and quiet house?" He responded with some anger in his tone.

"First of all I would like to thank you so much for giving me the chance to work on your movie Forbidden Fruit. Otherwise since you mention being alone with going home. How about I offer you some services in order you don't have to be alone for at lease a few hours?" She replied with bending over to him in his seat with a kiss to his moist lips.

Angelo had to think about it for a moment before deciding on his next course of action. "Ok Francis. Hop in or you can follow me to my house for a piece of the action for which will be going both ways?" Angelo responded with turning on his engine to see Francis telling him that she will follow him in her red Volkswagen.

*****************************************************************************************************

Kate Beckett wasn't able to sleep tonight. Actually she was more horny instead of being bothered by the twins. She went looking for Castle in his office to see on whether he was interested in eating her pussy out. She really needed him badly.

First of all leaving the bedroom she went to take a quick peak at Reece in the bedroom before heading on over to her husband's office.

It was very quiet in the bedroom. Both Reece and Royal sleeping next to the bed were out cold for the rest of the evening. For which will make it easy for Kate to get a hold of her husband.

Castle was able to hear a light tap on the door. Asking who ever it was to come on in. However as it turned out his wife not wearing a stitch of clothing while showing her large baby bump with the twins and her two breasts sticking out to have Castle excited with his energy level with seeing her like this.

"Come sit little girl onto my lap and later "Third Leg"." He said with a chuckle. 

"It's why I am here in the first place. Your going to have to help me get up onto the table in order for you to suck my pussy. I am so horny I can cry Rick."

"Fine! Let me go lock the door before we get started with the action tonight. Actually I am in the mood as well in spite of being a little bit sore."

*****************************************************************************************************

Angelo was having a hard time trying to keep up with the porn star Francis. He had already come twice with fucking up her pussy and ass extremely hard. And now she wanted more of him sucking her pussy with his mouth and teeth.

Coming up for air every now and then. Angelo really was enjoying himself now with getting his second wind with the sex in his living room and bedroom combined.

Francis had juiced so many times. Since Angelo had found it an interesting thing to see this young woman so full of vibrant life in her.


	150. Chapter 150

After he was done with sucking her dry with her pussy. He had turned her around with opening up her cheeks in order for him to lick the opening.

He was able to hear her enjoy this by him with several moans. He placed lotion onto his fingers so that he can placed them inside her anal opening until he was ready to enter her with his very hard cock once again.

"Please Angelo fuck my ass really hard. I have always loved this a great deal from over the years." She said with a smirk on her face for Angelo to see.

Placing plenty of the lotion onto his cock. He pressed at the base before trying to enter her with a push and holding onto her hips to have the young woman cry out from the enormous pressure of his cock placed inside, even though her muscles needed to contract to fill her properly. "You really like this Francis?" He says with pushing his cock deep inside of her while he continued on with stroking.

He had a feeling he was going to be coming quickly after the past hour and a half with the woman Francis driving he totally wild with desire.

She had pushed herself further into his cock so that she can really explode with an orgasm before his arrives momentary. And it does a minute later with his muscles contracting to bring up the sperm and into her ass and spilling out all over her, the bed and himself.

He dropped from pure exhaustion after wards. This time he needed to go on home to get some proper sleep for tomorrow's shoot or else he's not going to be in any shape to work.


	151. Chapter 151

Even though Alexis was made happy with her husband's tongue. She needed to do more with telling William to go into the shower so that she can suck his cock really hard with her mouth. He's been suffering too much with having this baby.

Once she gets the green light from the doctor after having the baby. She is going to be fucking every chance she can get.

"Alexis, you don't have to do this for me." William said before heading to the shower after taking off his clothes in the bedroom.

"Oh, yes I do have to William. Now shut up and get inside and hang on for the ride of your life." She stated with a smile on her face.

William had to run the water a few moments before getting the water just perfect. But in the meantime Alexis was holding onto his penis into her hand to begin the action. While the hot water was finally coming until it was just perfect to his touch and hers.

The both of them had gotten inside. While Alexis pushed her body and the baby bump against his body. He was loving the way Alexis was doing to him. He needed to suck with huge expanded breast. However she had gotten down to start playing with his already very hard penis. Her hand was stroking up and down and around his hard shaft driving him crazy.

"Jesus Alexis...Please suck me hard so that I can cum hard down your throat." William cried out with his head against the shower stall.

She went at it really hard with taking him down her throat all of the way. While going up and down the sides of his shaft.

William was moaning out from what she had been doing to him. Every once in a while coming up for air.

Alexis was able to feel him starting to come. She kept working at it with using her hands at the base and her throat with having the entire cock inside ready to explode in a moment.

It finally comes the white creamy stuff for which she loves the most. William screamed out from his orgasm along with falling against the stall from sheer exhaustion.

He needed to catch his breath before deciding to take a shower and then head for bed he hopes!


	152. Chapter 152

However Alexis wouldn't leave him alone once they had gotten into bed. She told her husband to turn over onto his stomach and spread his legs.

She was going to use her tongue once on his opening of his ass. She has been wanting to do this a few days now no matter what he might say.

"Are you trying to kill me or what?" William said in protest to her going down on him with her mouth to get a taste of his special smell of his body.

She goes to say the following. "Yummy! I wish that I could do this all of the time to you, sweetie." She was directly over him with making sure she doesn't try to hurt her stomach and the baby.

After a few moments. She really was enjoying herself more then ever. Even though she still wanted to suck her husband's penis better than anything else. While she was using her juicy, wet tongue onto his opening to drive him crazy with his nerves buckling...

"Turn over William to give you one final thrill of the evening." However this time she wasn't going to make him come. She was just going to have him beg for it this time around while she grabbed his penis into her hands to start stroking . While her mouth and tongue was licking around the entire base and right to the tip of his opening.

"STOP ALREADY ALEXIS! I need you to finish me off or else I will have to do it myself. I can't be going to bed in this type of condition."

He had his hands pushing her away until she made the decision.

"Ok sweetie I will surely finish you off right now." She said with a chuckle before placing her mouth onto his entire cock down her throat.

It wasn't going to take all that long before he finally came hard down her throat for the last time of the night. He needed to catch his breath after coming this hard. As she was enjoying every last drop of his cum down her throat.


	153. Chapter 153

Angelo finally after a long day at the studio. He walked into his two story home after opening the front door. Inside was his room mate James relaxing in the living room watching the cable mostly x rated shows.

"Anything of interest James?" He asked after hanging up his leather jacket into the hall closet.

"Same old BS Angelo. And besides I rather be with you in bed then watch the boring stuff that is on the cable channels." He said with his mate sitting down next to him to move over to kiss him smack onto the lips.

The two of them stayed that way for a moment or two before James went to unbuckle his khaki pants and places his hand down inside the under ware to take hold of his cock already stirring once again.

Angelo helped him with taking off his pants completely. As his penis popped out for him to take into his mouth. He was some what sore from those during the day that was sucking on his cock most of the day. However he didn't care how hard James was going to be with his penis.

He was starting to moan with his nerve endings currently were on fire from what James was doing to him. His teeth were being used with the sensitive parts of his very tender cock. "Damn!" He jumped almost off the couch from when James bit the top part of the opening before placing his swirling tongue inside as far as he can go.

Finally settling down. James was able to tell that his partner was going to be coming quickly. James was ready to take all of his cum down his throat. He's another one of those people that can take a cock fully down his throat without throwing up.

Angelo cried out from the pressure of his cock being inside James mouth and throat. He wasn't able to take any more with his poor penis so sore and tender.

However with James after taking in every drop of cum. He continued to suck on his penis against Angelo's protest.

After a few moments James had let go of his cock. While telling him that he was sorry for hurting him that he would be able to make something to eat before going to sleep for the rest of the night.


	154. Chapter 154

It was the next morning for Angelo. He was able to wake up feeling some what refresh. Even though he was very sore down below. He would have to curtail his sexual activities today in order that he can heal both inside and out.

His room mate Andrew had left for his job at the accounting firm. He's been working for the past five years. Even though he's been asked a few times by Angelo and other producers to work on porn movies. However he had turned them down all of the time.

Today was the day Damien is going to be showing up to work on his scenes with Gloria. It was going to be a closed set today with Angelo's orders. He needed to be sure that everybody was going to be comfortable once the filming begins.

Checking the script and placing it into his brief case. Angelo was ready to leave the two level home with the weather just lovely outside today. They were going to shoot outside at the pool area. However Angelo made the decision to work inside instead.

****************************************************************************************************  
Damien was leaving his apartment complex after his wife Susan had wished him all the best with the filming today at the studio.

She had asked him the following question. "Are you nervous sweetie?" 

"No Susan. I just want to get back into the swing of things again after the break from filming earlier." Damien said with placing on his brown leather jacket with walking out. Susan had given her husband a quick peck to the cheek after last night's action together.

"Have fun!" She responded before closing the front door with him taking the elevator down to the street level and into his vehicle.

SOMETIME LATER....

Damien with his pass on his jacket. He had stopped at the security gate before driving on over to the lot for filming.

After finding a parking space in the lot. He walked over to the entrance for where he was greeted by Angelo and the director Sal Martin setting up the office scenes with Damien, Gloria and three other actresses. He was going to be extremely busy fucking the four ladies in each of there office cubicle's.

"Lets go into my office to discuss the scenes Damien before we start shooting." Angelo says with walking slowly towards his office and opening the door for his star.


	155. Chapter 155

There wasn't going to be any type of fooling around with Damien or anyone else today. For the past 15 minutes Angelo was going over particular scenes with him on where the camera angles would be.

"We basically need to see your penis hard at all times during the filming. Even though I know it's not possible all of the time. So what we will be doing is having Gloria suck on your cock all of the time to get it hard. She is going to love this all day or how long it's going to take to finish up the filming." Angelo replied with a chuckle before moving to leave with his star to head inside to the film set.

Damien had the wardrobe lady to take him into a cubicle to take off all of his clothes. While she places a pink ribbon tying it around his cock so that the secretaries would be able to play with him and the ribbon. Before they decided to suck him in the different office cubicles.

These scenes were going to be very taxing on Damien with so many ladies getting down on his penis. And what ever else they plan to do that is not mention in the script.

"There you go Damien your all set. I must say your cock is huge, beautiful and just about ready to go with those lovely ladies." Rose Anne says with having to be in her fifties working for this film company for the last five years.

Angelo had the first cubicle on Camera with Damien moving over to speak with Gloria typing when she noticed the ribbon down below. She didn't give a damn on whether she was caught by her boss or any of the secretaries. Right away she went down on Damien and his ribbon with pulling it off his cock very hard right now. She takes his cock into her hands while bending down to start to suck his cock.

Right away Damien she to cry out from how hard she was sucking with her mouth and tongue. Even his own wife Susan has never sucked that hard. But here was a woman that was able to with her mouth and to be in the porn business. She stands to make millions with what she can do to an actor and his cock.

It was at this point Angelo had asked the other four ladies to join in on the party changing the scenes since he's in charge and no doubt Damien and the four actresses would be able kept up without having to say a word about the changes.


	156. Chapter 156

Angelo had asked the three camera men to keep rolling with the changes centering in the main office cubicle. Damien had the other ladies come in completely nude. He the feeling it had something to do with Angelo changing things quickly.

Gloria moved back to watch with Allison a blonde take hold of his cock to continue to go on down him. While Gloria decided to get onto the floor to start playing with herself. However since the other two had to wait. One decided to get down onto the floor to start eating Gloria's pussy. 

Camera men love to film stuff like this. Especially when Angelo decides to mix up things to keep it fresh for the most part.

Damien was loving it with Allison having to be gentle on him. While the last woman Joanie decided to suck his ass opening with her tongue to have Damien jump with his nerves going off the wall. She was able to find the lotion on the top of the table to use with her fingers since she was going to place three of them inside of him to really get him off for the most part.

One of the camera men was getting really hard while filming. Angelo's director Andrew saw this with him and promptly walked over to have someone take over quickly in order to suck his cock.

Andrew told him to relax while the filming was continuing with Damien and the ladies.

"Sit Ralph while I get you off and relieve that boner of yours." Andrew said with moving on down to his very hard cock that actually started to hurt.

Andrew using his tongue at first to excite him further. As Ralph was moaning trying to keep it low as possible. A moment later Andrew took him all of the way down his throat to start sucking up and down and around in order to have him come quickly so that he can head back to his work.

It happened a moment later when Ralph's rock exploded into Andrew's throat to have him cry out. Afterwards he was feeling better with Andrew helping him to place his penis back into his pants and underwear.

With the filming continuing with all three cameras going. Damien was being suck off now by Joanie while the other two were playing with Gloria's breasts with sucking and biting them to have her cry out from the pain. Even her pussy was being punished by the ladies to have her trying to push them away as part of the scenes from being bitten and suck to swell the nub and very tender.

Gloria was actually hurting now even though Angelo was going to wait to have Damien finish off in a moment as Joanie really was working hard to make him come and then finally he exploded into her throat.

Angelo says the finally..."CUT...PRINT! THAT'S A WRAP FOR TWO HOURS BEFORE WE WILL BE ABLE TO START AGAIN IN THE SHOWER SCENES.


	157. Chapter 157

Angelo was very happy with the scenes by everyone. Even though later he's going to really get down to business with all of his stars.

But for now he was asking Damien and Gloria to join him for lunch until it was time begin filming once again. He told them to wait into his office. While he calls to order the food from one of his favorite restaurants.

Angelo told Damien in his ear. "If you want to fuck Gloria in my office. Please do! I will be else where while I place the food order." He said with moving away from the two of them going inside to his office.

Inside.

"What did he have to say Damien?" Gloria asked with curiosity in her tone.

"Are you interested in fucking me, Gloria?" He said with a smirk on his face to have her excited once again with her hormones.

"Sure why not! You have a cock any woman would love to be fuck by. And yes I want to suck your cock a great deal starting right now."

She moved in close to him with taking off his belt with his khaki's to bring on down with his white under wear. Placing her hands inside she pulled out his huge cock for which she bent down onto her knees.

Right away she went to work with taking him down her throat without the gagging. She was loving sucking him on all sides and at the base of his shaft. It was amazing on just how big his cock was. His wife was once lucky lady to have him as a husband.

Damien decided to tell Gloria that he wanted to fuck her in her pussy on Angelo's casting couch.

"I want every inch of you, Damien inside my pussy. Please fuck me now." She takes off her dress leaving it on the rug. She didn't worry about it since she will putting it back on when lunch arrives.

Damien had gotten onto top of the lanky woman with raising both of her legs and spreading them as far as possible.

He didn't bother to have her wait with being wet. He entered her quickly to have the woman cry out from the pain entering and not having her muscles adjusting to his size.

"OMG! Damien, you are truly amazing!" Gloria said with catching her breath once he continued to stroke in and out of her with finally the muscles inside her pussy was adjusting to him.

He continued to fuck her hard with him working up a sweat. He's going to be needing a shower after he was done. For which won't be too long as the pressure at the base of his cock was ready to explode.

And with a few more strokes into her. He finally explodes having him cry out from the orgasm and falling on top of Gloria exhausted.....


	158. Chapter 158

After a few moments of resting. Gloria let him go take his shower even though his penis was still semi hard. There was nothing more for her to do accept take a shower afterwards. Since Damien needs to rest for his scenes later.

Damien was cleaning himself up with the hot water just perfect for him. While he was cleaning, his penis was growing once again with having a mind of his own. He needed to do something quick when he started to stroke himself to be rid of it.

He was working up a real sweat even with the hot water running. As he continued to force the orgasm to come on already. However he wasn't expecting it coming from Gloria joining him into the shower.

She had seen what he was doing as she pushes him back against the shower stall to surprise him completely.

She takes his very rock solid cock into her mouth to try and make him come quickly. As her mouth had him all of the way down her throat to have him catching his breath. As if he was feeling his cock into a vice and for which he's not able to move at all.

"Jesus H. Christ Gloria this is just too much for me now." Damien admitted to the porn star. His cock was being punished by her when all of a sudden he exploded down her throat to be a great deal.

"Feeling better now Damien?" Gloria asked with taking the wash cloth and soap to wash down his body and penis now asleep as she was wiping it with the soap on the white cloth.

"Thank you! I do feel so much better Gloria. Hopefully I will be able to perform later." Damien said to her with taking more of the soap to wash herself as well.


	159. Chapter 159

Some time later Angelo came inside his office with lunch. Gloria and Damien were dressed and waiting to eat with having burnt up a great deal of calories with the sex.

Angelo was able to tell that something went on with those two. Even though neither won't say a word to him.

"What's for lunch Angelo?" Damien with his smile came over to look at the large tray covered and seeing the steam.

'Would you believe Chinese food with chicken and hamburgers to really fill any body up." Angelo took off the top trays off to show them the food. As he hand them the plates, silverware and diet sodas to go with the food.

"I just love Chinese Angelo. I am starved! It's going to be great with going back to filming with a full stomach and a mouth that is going to be ready to go as well." Gloria said while both men started to laugh. "By the way Angelo has there been any further changes made to the script like earlier?" She asked with taking a piece of the chicken.

"Not at this time Gloria. However things might change once filming begins." He replied with taking a bite of his hamburger as with Damien.

Moments later...

Angelo asked on whether Damien or Gloria would like a real drink from the bar. The both of them agreed to having a scotch on the rocks and a whiskey. While Angelo made himself a rum and coke before going back to the filming.


	160. Chapter 160

Angelo was very anxious to get back to his filming with his two stars Damien and Gloria. He let the two to leave his office first. Since he needed to clean up the area first before anything else. What ever food that was left would be placed in the frig.

Otherwise he needed to wash his hands before leaving.

Twenty minutes later....

The film crew had finished up setting up, as with the lighting and sound crew. Meanwhile everybody was being fixed up by the make up department.

Damien and Andrew having to be naked. They were standing together waiting for the secretaries to arrive after their breaks.

Angelo gives the call to begin the filming right now. There was silence throughout the entire set while filming was happening.

Gloria was the first to arrive from break in her red cotton dress. While she was wearing her black high heels and nothing else under neath.

"Here are the both of you, I beginning to wonder on whether your not to come back to work ." She says to Andrew and Damien completely nude. "I must admit gentlemen your packages are very impressive.

Both men come over to her to pick her up and placing the woman onto the desk with pulling off her dress to have her completely nude...

Right away Damien with his cock fully hard. He quickly jams his into her pussy. As she cries out from the sudden pressure with her pussy being forced opened. Damien started to fuck her hard while Andrew placed his cock down her throat with getting on top of the table.

She was trying to moan out. However both men were being rough on the woman. While Andrew was enjoying the fact that his cock was down the woman's throat. As with both of his hands squeezing her nipples really hard to see tears falling down from her face.

Andrew let go to have his hands pushing his cock further down her throat. He tells her to suck harder to have his cry out as well.

And during all this time with the filming. Angelo was enjoying the entire scene having to be going really well.

It was at this time when the next two secretaries came in to see the three fucking on the desk. 

Allison comes over with her friend Joan to ask on whether they can join the party.

"Come and join us. Allison I would love you to suck my ass hole if possible while I am fucking Gloria." Damien said with stroking further into her while she cries out again from the force of his huge cock.

Allison came over to Damien trying to stay still once he came out of her to give Andrew the chance to fuck her.

While Allison was sucking his ass. Joan decided to suck Damien off with making him have an orgasm and swallowing his cum. It would take a few moments before it finally happened.

Angelo asked his camera man over the ear piece to center on Damien having his orgasm before switching over to Andrew fucking Gloria with raising her legs further.

Andrew came with pulling out and spraying Gloria, the desk and himself with his white cum.

Angelo said the following..."CUT! PRINT! That's a wrap for today everyone. Good night and be back here tomorrow.


	161. Chapter 161

Angelo asked Damien to come back into his office. He had a couple of questions he needed to asked about his friend Andrew from the escort service.

Walking inside. The office had been cleaned up from the cleaning service. Even though Angelo had done the most of it in the beginning.

Damien turned to face Angelo to see what he wanted to asked. "What's up Angelo besides the usual?" He down at his crotch to find that he was hard and his penis wanted to come out to be sucked by someone.

"Before I decide otherwise. I need to know on whether Andrew will be ready with his movie role? Romeo's Cupids is going to filming in a few days with the schedule being pushed up once again. The studio wants to get this started since there has been a great deal of advertising going on with this porn movie."

"When I get home tonight. I will be sure to call him and find out on whether he's ready.' Damien said before moving closer to the producer and his hard on.

Damien walked over to the door to lock it so that he won't be interrupted. Angelo went to lay down on the bed with Damien pulling off his pants and boxers. It was at this point that his huge cock was taken by Damien's mouth making it feel like an vice to have Angelo cry out from the tightness on his cock.

Damien had gotten down below to start sucking him really hard. As his mouth and tongue went to work with Angelo glued to the bed with his hard on being taken care of by Damien.

For which Damien was enjoying himself a great deal...No doubt he's going to be having sex later with his wife Susan as well.

Damien went to lick the base of his cock to just drive Angelo wild with desire from what Damien was doing to him. And he wasn't being gentle about it later. No doubt really this time Angelo won't be able to walk proper after Damien was done in a few moments. Since he could feel Angelo ready to come into his mouth big time.

Stroking a few more time with his mouth. Damien heard Angelo cry out from a massive orgasm with his cum spilling out from his mouth to be all over him, Angelo and the sheet.


	162. Chapter 162

Gloria saw Damien leaving the parking lot. She was able to stop him for the moment to thank him for a job well done with the filming.

Damien had stopped his vehicle to ask on where she was heading.

"Home to my husband Jeff. He should be home after going fishing this morning with his work buddies." She said with a slight smile.

"What does he think of your porn film career Gloria?" Damien asked with waiting for her response.

"He loves it Damien. The extra money helps out with paying the bills having been piling up, and no doubt with-in the next year I will be able to think about having a baby."

"Wonderful! My wife Susan and I have started to try to have a child as well. Hopefully soon I will be getting the good news that she is pregnant." He said with pride in his altitude.

"I wish you all the best Damien. Along with the fact that your done so far a wonderful job with your acting career. Angelo and his producer are very impressed with everything you do on screen." Gloria responded with a smile for the young man.

"Thank you, Gloria. I must go now. Enjoy the rest of your evening. I do hope that your husband was able to catch something for dinner."

She laughed as with Damien chuckling. She moved off to let him drive by while she head for her vehicle in the back of the parking lot and head for home.

****************************************************************************************************

Some time later...

Damien walked into the apartment to quiet. Susan had left a note that she was going to be working to seven o' clock p.m. today with a special new client coming in.

This would give Damien a chance to take a nap for two hours before she arrives home. He was feeling really tired with all of the sex he had today with the porn film actors and actresses.

He walked into the bedroom to takes off his shoes, socks and everything else and leaving everything into a pile. He pulls down the blankets and gets under in the nude covering himself. It was at this point that he quickly fell asleep.....

****************************************************************************************************

Gloria saw her husband's Jeff car in the parking lot. She was very happy he arrived home early from his fishing.

She was able to smell the flounder being cooked in the kitchen. Her husband was in his shorts with no shirt from having sun burn with being on the party boat with his three buddies.

"Jeff the fish smells wonderful! When is it going to be ready?" She asked with moving over to her sexy husband.

"Twenty five minutes Gloria. How was your day at the filming?" He asked even though he wanted to have sex with his beautiful wife.

"It was wonderful today. Angelo decided to change the script with some of the sex scenes, even though it had worked out just great on the screen." She said with her husband placing his hand under her dress with n under wear.

A moment later...

He carried her over to the counter to place her on it with spreading her legs and pulling him close to eat her beautiful pussy since she likes to shave down below.

Jeff started to eat his wife's pussy. While pulling down his shorts to fuck her in a few moments. He was using his tongue with licking her very sensitive and swollen bud. She was already wet with her husband being great at this.

She started to moan very loudly...While his hands went to pinch her both nipples also swollen from this morning's filming. Since the counter was high enough for Jeff to place his huge cock now hard. As he pulls her to have his fat round cock to enter her inside.

She cried out from the pressure of her muscles needing to expand. Jeff right away started to stroke inside and out of her wet pussy. As he picked up the speed with his hips. She was playing with her breasts while Jeff was fucking her hard. She was feeling every inch of his cock inside of her, and she was on the verge of having another orgasm as with his. She could actually feel his orgasm building from the bottom of his shaft.

A moment later ....

He exploded inside of her with pulling out and spraying her and himself with the white cum from his cock. She was glad that it was over with the pressure inside being released. Jeff told her that she was a great fuck as always. "Come on lets go take a quick shower while I turn off the stove to start the veggies."


	163. Chapter 163

Even though Gloria went into the shower with her husband Jeff. She still felt as if she needed more from him with his cock. Semi erect as he walked into the shower stall after making sure the water was just perfect for the both of them.

When he stepped in. He tells her to come in already with the hot water just right. However she had other ideas with pushing Jeff against the shower stall.

"Hey! What do you think your doing Gloria?" He said rather loudly.

"I am going to fuck you, Jeff. Since I didn't get have enough in the kitchen." She said with going down to suck his hard penis already. While her hand places with the base of his shaft with squeezing his balls to have him cry out...

She takes his cock all of the way down her throat. While Jeff takes her head to push his cock down further down her throat.

She was able to take him fully. But she was going to be rough with him while biting parts of the sides of his penis inside to make him holler out from the pain. Currently at this particular she wasn't caring one bit in what she was doing to him.

It wasn't going to be taking all that long before he was able to orgasm. Since Jeff continued to push his wife's head into his cock further into her throat. But in the meantime Jeff had his other hand inside his wife's pussy with three fingers inside with trying to reach her G-Spot to have her juice all over his hand.

However since he didn't want to come into her mouth. He pulled out to lift her leg up to place his hard cock into her pussy with forcing it inside without using any lotion. He pushed up into her with Gloria moaning out loud from the force of his rock solid penis being pushed inside.

He continued to stroke inside while biting her nipples to really have her come hard inside of cock. She had tears falling down her cheek for when Jeff again started to bite her right nipple while pinching the other.

As he continued fucking her hard. He was able to feel him finally orgasm inside her with stroking harder with the last drops of his semen.

This time he was totally exhausted after fucking her so hard. No doubt now she was ready to have dinner.


	164. Chapter 164

"My god Jeff! This fish is so yummy. Adding the butter and onions only enhanced the taste. Just like your cock Jeff." 

He laughed at her joke in regard to his penis down below. Do you think after dinner since I have gotten a second wind with eating all this fish protein that we can fuck again?"

"Sure sweetie! I am always willing to fuck with my husband. But right now we need to start cleaning up before anything else." Gloria said to him looking down beat with the cleaning. She is always a clean freak even since he had married her.

After twenty minutes in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes. Jeff just couldn't wait any more. He went behind her with placing his hands down to her wet clit. 

"Jesus!" Gloria said with her husband's fingers inside of her pussy. While he went to suck her right nipple still swollen from earlier. She moaned out with the sensation throughout her entire body.

Moments later...

He pulled her away to take his wife into the living room for where he placed her over the small hamper seat in order for him to suck her pussy at an angle that is outstanding for him.

"Why are you doing this Jeff?" She asked with curiosity for when it comes to him and his crazy ideas.

"This way I can really get inside of your pussy with my tongue and mouth. I have always loved your pussy, ass and most of all your breasts." As he went down on her with her back bending over the small hamper seat. His entire face was inside of her clit soaked and wet already.

He was able to lick up her juices from her opening. He was loving every drop going down his throat. After that his cock was ready to enter her without any type of lotion to help with the friction.

She cried out from when his penis enter her extremely hard to hit her G- Spot right away.

She wasn't able to take it any further with all of the fucking she had been doing all day and night with Jeff.

He started to stroke in and out of her making her cringe each time he hits her G- Spot and nerve endings to make her try to hold back. And with his fucking her hard, he hand his hands on her both nipples and squeezing them extremely hard to have her further crying out. He didn't care at this point about her pain. All he was worried about was having his orgasm just about ready to explode inside her.....

He screamed out from the orgasm wracking his body as he fell on top of Gloria....


	165. Chapter 165

It was seven thirty at night. Susan was arriving home from work after meeting up with a new client. When she walked inside the apartment complex. It was very quiet along with all of the lights had been turned.

She had a feeling with her husband being home. He was in the bedroom sound asleep. No way in hell was she going to let him do this to her after he was at the studio fucking most of the day with the actors/actresses.

Dropping off her things into the hall closet and placing the food items she brought at the store into the frig. She was ready to go wake up her husband and start the sex action between each other. Especially when they will be trying to have a baby after going to the doctors last week to remove all of the devices to keep her from getting pregnant.

Slowly walking into the bedroom to see him sleeping with the blankets covering him. She was getting herself ready when all of a sudden she jumped onto the bed to scare the hell out of Damien.

Waking quickly he says. "Damn it Susan why did you have to wake me up like this?" He said with trying to catch his breath.

"Why? Because I missed you and on top of everything else I am jealous with wanting to have sex with you tonight." Afterwards taking off all of her clothes and pulling down the blankets she went to work with sucking her husband's cock even though he was still sleepy.

She grabbed her husband's cock. As he winced from the over used of his penis at the studio. "Oh, know you don't complain to me." She said before placing it into her mouth to start her sucking, licking and biting on the very sensitive nerve endings.

His entire lower part of his body jumped. Damien couldn't say anything further since she was right in a big way.

She had him really hard now after working on him for a few moments. She had gotten up quickly to grab the lotion to have it soak up his cock and her opening in order for her to take him fully inside.

Even though it's going to be painful at first with stretching her insides with the massive size of his penis. She goes to sit on top with pushing his penis inside. She cries out with each time she pushes into it until finally the entire size of his cock is inside stretching as much as possible.

Right away Damien started his stroking inside while he was pinching both of her nipples. With each stroke she was able to feel the tip of his cock hit against the top part of her vagina.

Pushing himself hard, along with the top of his brow sweating like a pig. She orders Damien to please stoke harder as her G-Spot would go hog wild with her wetness creaming all over his cock inside. "MORE! Damien, I want you to fuck me really hard....." She screamed out at him.

However he wanted to change positions to be on top of her and having her legs spread out to have her pussy wide opened while his cock will be even harder like a hammer.

She is on her back now. While Damien pulls open her legs as far as they can go. Afterwards he places his cock with one quick push into her. She screams out from the pressure of a knife moving inside of her.

"Now move your ass Damien...FUCK ME HARD! Like your never fuck me that way." She replied with seeing him starting to pick up steam with his hips and his cock stroking in and out to have her scratch his back from the pressure of being hammered by his cock....

She tried to catch her breath when all of a sudden he grabbed one of her nipples and bit it with his teeth to punish her in a way. SHE CRIED OUT WITH TEARS FALLING DOWN HER FACE. "Get it over with now Damien!"

He was getting very close to orgasm. While he continued to fuck her hard with Susan almost passing out from coming so much inside. She hollered out with holding onto his balls while he was just about ready to explode.....


	166. Chapter 166

Susan still had tears in her eyes. As her insides were hurting like hell once her husband had pulled out to orgasm.

Damien had to asked on whether she was all right or not. She answers the following. "No, however I did asked for it that you fuck me hard." She states with trying to get up from the hamper. Otherwise Damien decided to turn her over onto her stomach so that he can suck out her ass and bite her cheeks.

"Not this time sweetie. I need to recover after messing myself up with hurting inside with the pain. The only way I will let you do it. Is on whether your going to be gentle on me this time?" She asked with a soft tone in her voice.

Even though he can still see her hurting. Maybe if her eat hers a little with her pussy that maybe it will make up for it with her pushing him further inside with his huge cock.

"I will Susan, plus as an added bonus I will suck your pussy very gentle as well." Damien says with a smirk on his him to drive her crazy as always.

Susan placed her stomach over the hamper in order for her to hang over so that Damien can squeeze open her ass to see the opening. Right away he went to work on sucking and using his tongue on the opening to have her moan from the sensation.

She was enjoying this more than anything else. However this wasn't going to last for ever since her pussy was more interested by Damien.

Moments later....

Once again Damien was eating her pussy juices. The pain inside had subsided even though Susan was thinking about trying it again.

Even though Damien wasn't all that sure he should try it.

Moments later....Susan wasn't all that disappointed with laying in bed, while her husband had gone to take a shower to be ready for work tomorrow. His friend Andrew of the Escort service will be beginning his filming for Romeo's Cupid.


	167. Chapter 167

However for Andrew. He was with Hayley once again for the second night. In spite the fact he had to be up early for the start of his movie Romeo's Cupid.

They were in the second round of rough sex in the bedroom. Hayley was half way off the bed with her head and mouth sucking onto Andrew penis. While he was bending over to be eating her pussy at a pace that was really driving her crazy.

Her never endings were all over the place. As she wasn't able to stay still with him sucking her nub extremely hard. While now Andrew's cock was hard as a rock deep down her throat. She needed to adjust to his size since it's been awhile she was in this type of position.

"Harder Hayley! PLEASE SUCK ME HARDER!" He cries out from the build up inside her mouth. As she sucks him as hard as possible to feel like a vice or worst.

"Oh, God! Andrew your mind is being taken off eating my pussy. Tell you what! I will make you come while your going to stop eating me until I make you cum."

"It's a deal Hayley." He stopped all of his activities while Hayley continued to suck his hard cock down her throat while playing with his two balls to really making him jump.

After a few moments she was finally able to make him cum hard down her throat with swallowing every drop.

Andrew needed to breath with catching his breath after that very explosive orgasm. "Jesus Hayley, you sure know how to make a man happy."

"I am glad Andrew. Now it's your turn to make me happy with my pussy signing." She states with laying over the bed again with her head the other way.

Andrew went to work to make the woman happy. As he started to take hold of her bud with his lips to suck it as hard as he could without hurting her. She moaned very loudly since she wasn't able to move all that well.

He placed three fingers into her opening to have the wetness spill onto them. Taking his time with using his tongue now. Her entire pussy was swelling from her sex being abused roughly. Even her legs were starting to feel like jelly.


	168. Chapter 168

Andrew seeing that her legs were like jelly. He decided to lift them up into the air with his hands. While he went down on her once again. She cringed from his onslaught onto her clit and them some.

She moaned out loud from his mouth attacking the nub having to be completely swelled as with her insides. Any further she won't be able to walk for a few days. And if she goes to work at Castle's P.I. office. No doubt Alexis is going to make a great deal of fun at her.

After a few moments...

"Shall I stop Hayley?" He asked with sincere contentment in his question. "The reason I asked sweetie is the fact I have to be at the studio tomorrow morning."

She didn't need to think about it for long. "Please. Between being sore and you having to be up early. We can always set up another time once your done with your scenes at the studio." Hayley replied with Andrew helping her up and head into the shower.

While Andrew will take his at home. However before she went into the shower. He gave her a kiss onto the lips for which was filled with passion. "See you soon sweetie! Wish me luck for tomorrow Hayley." He replied before picking up his clothes from the chair from inside the living room.

"Your going to have all of the luck you can get Andrew." As once again she quickly gave him a kiss before heading for the bathroom.

After getting dressed. He walked out of her apartment complex to head for his and be ready for in the morning. His nerves were starting to act up now after spending the time with Hayley. He just hopes to god that his nerves won't get in the way of his acting and mostly his performance.


	169. Chapter 169

At the studio producer Carmen was setting up the scenes for which the beginning of the movie Romeo's Cupid will start.

He was asked to produce since Angelo had too many projects going on at the same time. So Angelo had given him all of the details for when it comes to his star Andrew and Marilyn being chosen. However the actress that he was going to use for the role. She had to back out due a back problem to stop her from doing certain positions.

Carmen was inside Angelo's office. As he was asked to discuss other issues. Besides having a quickie before starting.

Angelo had locked the door. While Carmen had removed his pants and boxers leaving with just his shirt on. Carmen went to sit down on the casting couch. For which Angelo went down on Carmen's semi erect cock as his legs were spread out wide.

He started to take his entire penis into his mouth to have the producer moan out from the wonderful sensation of his cock being sucked. There was so much suction noise from Angelo 's mouth. It was driving Carmen crazy from it.

Plus the fact his cock was now hard and being sucked hard as well by Angelo. He had been using his tongue around the entire base of the ridge. Until a few moments later he erupted down into Angelo's throat. While he was taking in every drop of cum as possible.

Afterwards Carmen thanked Angelo for the blow job. As he had to leave now to meet up with his stars Andrew and Marilyn.

*****************************************************************************************************

Andrew and Marilyn were on the set going over the scenes. While they were waiting for Carmen to show up from a meeting with producer Angelo.

Andrew was rather impressed with the new actress. Even though he had heard that the original actress had a bad back. In spite the fact there were other rumors about the actress.

He was asked to come to the wardrobe department. Even though his clothing won't be staying on all that long. The same with Marilyn and her clothing, since the camera crew will be centering on Andrew's penis and Marilyn's pussy.


	170. Chapter 170

Andrew was wearing a light brown suit for his job position. While Marilyn would be the boss of an airline named Romeo's Cupids. It a special resort organization for which special couple's would be able to fly on this plane to any resort that is owned.

Marilyn was sitting inside her office bored. Since there has only been two calls during the past two days. There wasn't even enough to keep her busy with the paper work.

When Andrew walked in as a customer. He was carrying a brief case with a document for his group to join in on the resort in Hawaii.

Marilyn looked up from her computer terminal to see this very handsome man walked in. She had gotten up to ask him to lock the door. 

Carmen asked his camera men to be ready with centering on their private parts.

He heard all of the responses through his ear piece telling him all right.

"I am here to set up a vacation package for my group to go to the resort Romeo's Cupids in Hawaii." Andrew says to Marilyn.

She came over to him for where she removed his white tie. As he looked at her with awe. And before he knew it all of his clothing had been taken off. As with Marilyn's clothing. She was a beautiful woman in all aspects. Andrew went too lift her up and placed her onto the desk. His cock was hard as a rock by this time as he simply entered her hard with what ever juices she had inside.

She cried out from the roughness of his cock entering her. She didn't realize the force of his cock being so hard like this. Andrew went to hold onto her hips while stroking inside and out of her. He was rather enjoying this type of fucking. Especially being watched by an entire film crew.

"I must say Andrew your a great fuck. Please continued before I grant you the vacation package." She says with him continuing. However this time he turned her over for where he will screw her from behind.

"OMG! Please HARDER! Andrew. I need you real bad at this point of my life." She says with Carmen chuckling with hearing this particular line.

Andrew loved this a great deal. As he can see that the actress was as well. He was just about ready to cum when he pulled out quickly to spray himself, Marilyn and the desk.

"CUT! PRINT! That's a wrap for now. Have Andrew and Marilyn taken into the shower to clean for later's filming." Carmen said to the film crew inside the studio.

As for himself, he was heading outside for a quick smoke and then lunch.


	171. Chapter 171

Producer Angelo had received a call from Carmen to let him know the first filming of Romeo's Cupids was a big hit.

"Wonderful news Carmen. Believe me this film with Andrew is going to make the studio a great deal of money as with "Forbidden Fruits" with my star Damien. Where are you at now?" He asked with being busy with another shooting of a new movie "Jungle Jim".

"At lunch right now. I need to get back in a little while to start the afternoon shooting with the same stars. And yourself?" Carmen had to ask after this morning sex with Angelo.

"Working all day with the start of this new movie. There is a great deal to be done with the different scenes and dialogue."

"Maybe we can get together another time. Take care Angelo." He hung up the phone to finish up his lunch and drinks at the restaurant down the street from the studio.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at Damien's real job for the ads for different companies. He was looking at the clock with still two more hours to go before he's able to head on home.

There was a knock on his office door. "Come in please." He says to his secretary Jeannie carrying a pile of mail for him to answer. "What's all this Jeannie?" As she hands him a large package coming from producer Angelo Loggia.

"This package is from the studio that your working on currently. Do you want me to open it Damien?" Jeannie says while watching for his reaction.

"Please." He said.

After taking a moment to open the package. It was a script titled "Jewels". "Wow! It's a new script for you with a note from your producer.

'Let me take a look at it Jeannie. The title sounds very interesting.' She hands him the script into his hands.

He takes a look at the note. Angelo asked him on whether he might want to do this movie with a raise in pay as well. It's going to be a few weeks worth of work on the screen. Please call me when you have the time at work.

"Damien, I will leave you to your work. " She says to her boss to head back to her cubicle.

"Thanks." He replied with picking up the phone to call Angelo. He's going to leave a voice with the possible chance inside the studio working on one of his projects. The voice-mail had picked up indicating that Angelo wasn't in his office.

"This is Damien. Thanks Angelo for the new script "Jewels". I would be very interested in doing the movie. Let me know when and where it's going to be filmed. Bye!"

Afterwards he settled down to finish up the last of his work before going home to Susan.


	172. Chapter 172

Damien was on his way home. When he received a call from his producer Angelo. He stopped on the side of the road to speak with him.

"Angelo Hi! What's up bro?" Damien says to him over the phone for which there is a great deal of noise.

"Sorry about the noise in the back ground. I am still working on a scene. And the crew is making a great deal of noise. I was able to get your voice-mail after a brief break. I am glad your able to do the new movie for me." Angelo replied with trying to avoid the crew with moving the stage around for the filming.

"It sounds really interesting the script. I was only able to read a few pages. But I will sometime tonight after dinner. My wife Susan is going to love it as well when it's released. Is there anything else I should know about?" He asked in a serious demeanor while watching the traffic passing him by.

"Actually I need for you to choose your own female actress to play your wife in the movie. I will send you a portfolio of the different porn actresses for which your able to check out. I will try to send it out in the morning to your office. You are going to be there tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow only since I have scenes to be shot the next day at the studio. Or did you forget already Angelo?" He says to him in a serious mood over the phone.

"To tell you the truth! I did Damien. My mind has been all over the place with all of the projects that have been going on the past few weeks."

"Angelo, you need to slow down or else your going to get into trouble with your health." Damien replied with concern.

"I know. Everyone around me have been complaining with all of the hours I am working. Any Damien I need to get back to work. See you the day after tomorrow to finish up the last of your scenes."

"Take care Angelo." As the cell-phone ends and Damien checked the traffic in order to start driving again to his apartment complex.


	173. Chapter 173

Damien's wife had been home almost two hours now. She had decided to pick up steaks and potatoes for dinner. Her husband had called to let her know that he was on the way home.

She was a little bit tired with the store being busy all day with customers. She had change into something very sensual since she was very much in the mood to have sex.

In spite the fact that yesterday during their sex. Damien had hurt her inside with being too rough. There was a good chance that he might turn her down tonight. Worried that she needs to see a doctor with a problem inside her vagina.

He parked the car into the garage seeing his wife's vehicle. He enters into the back entrance for where the kitchen is located.

He sees his wife cooking and smelling really wonderful since he's starving. "Hey, Sweetie! How are you tonight?" He says before approaching her with a searing kiss on the lips.

"Wow! That was wonderful by you. Dinner is just about ready. Why don't you go upstairs to change into something comfortable?" She says with slapping his ass once he passed her to head towards the bedroom.

Ten Minutes Later....

Damien came down in just his boxers to really surprised Susan all together. "Or you giving me a sign or something tonight?" She says with turning off the oven and top of the stove with the steak, mixed veggies and baked potatoes.

"I suggest you leave everything inside the micro wave until we are ready to eat dinner. Right now I am going to try and fuck you and see on whether your all right inside."

"Really Damien! I hope I am fine as well inside. And I know you will do your best with going slow with your strokes inside." She comes up to him for where she pulls down his boxers along with taking them away into the corner of the kitchen.

He was semi hard. And in his hand for which she didn't notice was the lotion to use. Damien once again moving over to the counter lifted her up onto the counter. While removing the dress she was wearing and threw into the corner with his boxer.

Opening up the bottle and placing a huge amount into his hands. He rubbed the white lotion onto his cock and her opening and inside with three of his fingers. She didn't have any problem with this as his fingers continued to place more of the lotion.

He then tried to see on whether his shaft was able to enter her without pain. He pushed the tip of his cock at the opening. When all of a sudden he slide into her from the lotion. She felt rather good about it with no pain at all.

Damien started to push into her quicker while his shaft was fully hard filling her up completely inside. She started to moan once he started to move in and out from the friction of her clit. She grabbed the lotion once again to applied it down below while her husband was working hard with his orgasm arriving very soon.

She was loving this even though another time. Her husband will take care of her breasts and ass. Right now he was taking care of her pussy working well without the pain.

A moment later....

Damien started to cry out from the explosive orgasm he was having while staying inside instead of pulling out.


	174. Chapter 174

Meanwhile at the Loft. Richard Castle was thinking about the escort service. Now that his wife is not able to have sex with the twins going to be born soon.

He needed to set up another evening with the escort service members he's used prior. Even though their is a chance he's going to ask Hayley, or Jenny. Since Alexis is as well in the final stages with her pregnancy.

Castle had mention to his wife that he was going to try again. Since he was ready to call when she asked why she wasn't included.

"Are you serious Kate? You can't with the twins going to be born soon. And besides the only thing you could do is give everyone head otherwise that's it at this time." He said to have the woman pissed off.

"Babe..What the fuck is wrong with you? I will join you with giving head to everyone and I don't care what you think about it." As she replied with her stubborn streak in her.

"Find! I am warming you now Kate. I just don't wish to see you get hurt in the process." He turned to pull out his cell phone. I will call Hayley and Jenny first before setting this up with calling the service. First off it was Hayley.

Dialing her number. She picked up right away after finishing up in the shower after working at the P.I. office. "Hayley pick up it's Castle. I would like to set up another outing with the Escort service." He replied before he realize that she picked up at this particular moment.

"Rick, I would love to very much. Let me know when and what time so I can prepare myself for the event. Is Alexis coming?" She asked with being friends with the writer's daughter.

"Not this time Hayley. I have Kate on board and hopefully Jenny as well. I have to call her next before I place the call with the Escort service."

"It's too bad Rick. Otherwise I will await your phone call soon. Bye!" She said quickly before moving into the kitchen to make her dinner.

Castle was able to get Jenny to come as well. Including this time Kevin will be coming along for the outing. 

"Now it's time for me to place that call with the answering service. Maybe I will get lucky to have them call back this evening. Making the call with the number showing up on the screen. Taking a moment for the connection to be made.

"Escort service how can I help you?" The woman says on the other side of the phone connection.

"This is client Richard Castle. I would like to set up an evening with four of your escort people since I will have four in my party." He replied.

"When would you like to have this outing and where Mr. Castle?" She asked with needing further information to complete her records.

"Two days and at the Trump Towers. I have a suite I have on a yearly basics. I will call the hotel to make sure the suite will be made ready for the evening around seven o' clock for four hours if possible." 

"That's fine Mr. Castle. I will call you back in 30 minutes to verified the evening. Once I call back we can then settle up with the bill to pay for the four hours. Bye!" She stated with ending the phone call.


	175. Chapter 175

Castle was showing the errors to Kate Beckett with her fourth Baby journal in his office. They were still waiting to hear from the escort service.

"Really Rick! Do you have to be so critical on the work of mine?" She says in frustration.

"I need to be Kate with Gina and Black Pawn Publishing needing it to be perfect or else she won't publish it at all and disappoint your fans." 

"How long it's been since the call to the Escort Service?" She asked with changing the subject while being anxious with wanting to suck her husband's penis being too close to her.

"It really hasn't been all that long Kate. And besides we need to finish this up before sending the changes back to Gina tonight." He says even though he had the feeling she wanted to fool around in spite the fact she would be going into labor soon with the twins.

Moments Later....

Everyone jumped when the phone rang.

"Richard Castle how can I help you?" He inquired since it was the escort service calling.

"Mr. Castle I was able to confirm your evening with four of the Escort members. However I must say that Damien and Andrew won't be available due to being busy elsewhere." She says to disappoint the both of them in some way.

"That is fine. How much will it cost with the four hours and the four of the employees?" Castle asked with picking up his credit card from the desk to give her the information, since it's a new card with over 20,000 on it that he had the credit card company add with his line of credit.

After a few moments....

"All right Mr. Castle your all set with your evening in two days. Everyone has been informed as to what time they need to be at the Trump Towels suite of yours."

"Thank you. The suite will be made ready to me and my group just prior to when every one is supposed to show up. Good night and thanks for calling back this evening." Castle replied with looking over at his wife looking anxious.

There was a moment of silence before Beckett decided to take action on her husband's cock.

"Now Babe it's time for me to do something for you." She said with opening up his belt bucket on his pants pant. She pulled down the zipper and place her hand inside to take out his cock fully alive and well. It was bobbing in front of her as she goes to work on it with her mouth and tongue.

Right away Castle with the excitement pushed his wife's head into him further to take him all the way down into her throat.

She was making all types of noises coming from her throat while enjoying her self a great deal. It wasn't easy for her having knelt down all of the way with the twins in the way.

After a few moments of working his cock in her throat with sucking really hard to have him cry out from the nerves sensation. She was able to feel the pressure building up inside of lower base with the orgasm to erupt soon down her throat.

"My god Kate I am cumming!" He erupted so hard that it was almost painful with the orgasm and his wife swallowing every bit of sperm down her throat....


	176. Chapter 176

Castle gave himself some time to call Jenny and Hayley after the explosive orgasm he had caused by his wife. She had gone to bed afterwards to let him make his phone calls.

Feeling himself normal again with his blood pressure and heart rate going back to normal. He started to call Hayley. "Hayley pick up it's Richard Castle I have the information on the evening at the Trump Towels."

Taking a moment to listen to what he was saying over the phone. Hayley in her pajamas picked up the phone to speak with him. "I am here Rick. So it's been confirmed with the escort service?" She asked with taking a piece of fruit from the bowl that was sitting on the top of the kitchen table.

"Yes Hayley in two days at Seven o' clock for four hours at the hotel suite." He replied.

"Thanks Rick for the information. I will be sure to not work too hard that day while I am at the P.I. office. Anything I should know about for that evening?" Hayley says with a smirk on her face even though Castle is not able to see it at this time.

"Do me a favor Hayley don't mention the outing at the hotel to Alexis. She is in no shape to be running around with being so close to delivering her baby."

"Ok Rick I won't unless she asked where I am going for the evening. I will just say that I am going to see old friends of mine from way back." Hayley said even though she was going to be lying to Alexis tomorrow and the next at work.

"Thanks I owe you one. Good night my dear." He said while waiting for Hayley's response.

"And be sure that you remember that Castle when the debt is going to be paid. Good night!" She hangs up as Castle knows just exactly what she was talking about for when it comes to paying back an debt. He chuckled before deciding to call Jenny.

Right away Jenny picked up the phone as she was in the living area taking care of Nicholas changing his clothes after a bath. Kevin Ryan was in the bedroom after getting back with the two kids.

"What's up Castle?" She replied with Kevin coming out to take hold of his son.

"Were all set with you and Kevin to join us for the outing at the hotel. I understand that both Damien and Andrew will be joining the others from the Escort service." Castle responded with the information and hearing Jenny's happiness over the phone.

"Wonderful Rick, It's going to be a great evening all together. See you than my friend. Good night!" She said before hanging up and looking over at her husband as Nicholas had fallen asleep as with Sarah Grace in her room.

"Let me put our son to bed and I will join you in the bedroom." Kevin said with a smirk on his face as he carries his son to his room.


	177. Chapter 177

Jenny was under the blankets without a stitch of clothing on. Kevin knew this as part of her little game every time they are together like this. Closing and locking the door. They didn't need their two kids to be walking in on them in the first place.

Ryan took off all of his clothing and left them in a pile in the corner. His penis was semi hard and no doubt his wife would be taking care of him and his cock.

However every time she gets a hold of him. He always winds up in a great deal of pain from her sucking, licking and most of all biting with her teeth to drive him through the roof.

He reaches the queen size bed to pull the covers down to expose his wife. Right away catching her off guard. He's on top of her quickly with spreading her legs wide before placing his cock on the outside of her opening. She was waiting for this in the first place and needed him very badly with her hormones going off the charts.

It's going to be worst when she gets inside the hotel room with the Escort members and wanting every men involved fucking her in every hole she has in her body.

Kevin goes to lift his wife's legs up into the air while pushing his cock hard into her to hear Jenny cry out from the pressure of his hard cock inside.

Right away he started to stroke his cock into her. While she was urging him on to go faster if possible. Ryan went to grabbed both of her nipples to squeeze them to have her scream out in pain. At this time he really didn't care what type of pain he was causing.

He needed to push hard into her very soul of her pussy. She kept saying to him to push harder. As she moved her hips into him further. She was able to tell that soon his orgasm would be erupting inside of her. She had told her husband to squeeze her nipples once more before he finally came inside to hear him moan out loud......


	178. Chapter 178

Kevin wasn't done at this point of time. Even though he wasn't able to get it up right now. He pushed Jenny back down onto the bed to spread her legs and placing two blankets under her romp.

She had a feeling on what he plans to do right now to her. While she would be loving it never the less. He gets in between her with the legs opened wide and her clit up into the air.

Ryan went to work with placing his entire face into her pussy and lapping up the juices from his fucking her with his cock.

She started to moan when Ryan went deep into her with his tongue. And working it really hard inside with it. Finally he took hold of her bud with his mouth before starting to bite to have Jenny cry out from the sharpness of the pain.

Her entire body with being on those pillows made her nerves jump. Ryan placed a hand onto her lower body to keep it into place even though it wasn't working.

However Jenny started to tell Kevin to continue eating her. It's exactly what he plans to do with continuing with his job of making her happy in every way. Spreading her legs further as far as she could without hurting herself. Ryan went deep once again with his tongue and mouth with his wife wet as anything.

"PLEASE KEVIN! Suck me further with my bud." Jenny said in a sexual haze.

He does only much harder with his mouth before using the teeth to have her cry out and her nerves having to be on fire.......


	179. Chapter 179

A few moments of pleasure and pain. Ryan decided to stop to place his cock into her pussy with raising her legs up into the air against his shoulders. While he begins his punishment once again inside with quick strokes inside and out.

Jenny was beginning to weaken with having orgasm too many times. Kevin continued the punishing blows to her insides at a speed she wasn't able to keep up any longer. While he was fucking her hard. He grabbed both of her nipples to squeeze them to the point of being swollen and very tender to touch.

She cried out from the pain. Ryan then pulled her legs opened wide before the final punishing blows to her pussy inside. No doubt tomorrow she won't be able to walk or sit all that well from his fucking her hard and hitting the sensitive areas.

He was very close to having his orgasm with the last of his strokes. Finally after a moment he erupted inside with the last of his cum spraying out of his penis. Ryan dropped onto top of her breathing extremely hard from the sexual exercise and his orgasm.

Jenny was concerned with hearing him breathing hard like this. No doubt he had over done it this time around. She was hoping he was going to be all right for the Escort service's evening at the Trump Towers hotel in two days.

She really doesn't want him to miss this outing or else she will be disappointed over all with not really enjoying herself in the short run.

After a few moments of calming down from his sexual high. Kevin Ryan was beginning to feel better once Jenny was able to relax. She asked her husband on whether he wanted to take a shower together to help save valuable time. Since she offered to make him something eat and drink before going to sleep for real.

He agreed....


	180. Chapter 180

It was the next morning for Andrew Stiles. He had gotten out of the apartment complex early to arrive at the porn studio early.

Weather wise it was a lovely morning so far. Even though all of his scenes were being filmed inside today. It truly was a real shame that the director couldn't change the location to outside.

He was glad in a way there was very little traffic. He wanted to begin as soon as possible once the producer gives the word.

One thing for sure his penis was itching to work today and hopefully this evening at the hotel with the entire group that the customer Richard Castle had asked for.

Reaching the security gate and speaking with the guard. He had to give his full name since his name was listed on the sheet.

"Mr. Stiles, your able to go through now. Lot B is where your movie Romeo's Cupids is being filmed currently. They are waiting for you." He says to the actor Andrew Stiles with the wave of his hand and the gate opening to let his vehicle go on inside the grounds.

It didn't take all that long for him to find lot B parking lot. There was a space for him with his name on it for now unless things change quickly.

He found himself into the studio entrance and walking inside for where he was greeted by the producer and director going over the different scenes. "Mr. Stiles, I am very happy you made it. Your going to need to head for make up since the make up artist needs to take care of your clothing and your make up." The producer Markus said to Andrew.

Andrew was a little bit confused with another change in the producer. Otherwise it was none of his business.

Afterwards Andrew headed for the make-up artist for which she tells him to get out of all of his clothing including shoes and socks.

Taking a moment she was rather impressed with his package down below. She asked him since no one else was around to have a taste of his cock.

He agreed....


	181. Chapter 181

His cock was hard as a rock being inside of her mouth. She really was enjoying herself with sucking, licking and even a few bites to have him jump with his nerves.

"Sorry!" She said as he push his cock further down her throat. As he was holding onto her head and pushing further. He had found that she was one of those lucky ladies with not throwing up every time a cock was down their throats.

However she was making all types of noises from her throat. Plus she could tell he was on the verge to having his orgasm.

Continuing... She felt the sensation of his orgasm finally happening with his cum running down her throat and swallowing. After a moment of calming down with Andrew. He's able to thank the woman for helping him out.

"Maybe at another time Andrew we can get together and have an outing together at my apartment instead." She said with cleaning him up and getting him ready for filming.

"It's a date Maureen. I need to go now before they send an armed party to look for me." He said to have her chuckle and pushing him along.

Andrew walked onto the set and right away the producer Sal giving his direction on where to start in the library completely nude looking for his wife Suzanne. Suzanne came over to take a fast look at Andrew and his entire body.

"Are you happy now?" Sal replied to have everyone get into place. While the filming and sound were ready.

"All right everyone lets begin. ACTION!" Sal said as Andrew started to walk into the different aisles trying to find his wife.

And he does...She was reading a sci-fi novel when she looked up to see her husband naked. She was wondering why he was nude in a public place of all things.

"Andrew what do you think your doing? You need to put on some clothing before we get kicked out of the library." She says with waiting for his reaction.

"I don't care Susie. I wanted you to finally notice me after a year of marriage." Andy said to his wife dropping the sci-fi novel back into it's place before taking hold of her husband and taking him to the closet in the back to fuck him.

Thank goodness no one was around to see them move into the closet locking it and turning on the light.

"What do you think your doing?" Andy replied...

"I want you to fuck me badly Andy and vice versa. Your not touch me in a few weeks with your nonsense job of yours."

Sal and the camera crew was enjoying the best acting going with these two. He needed to stop them with setting up the sex scenes afterwards.

"I need to work in order to pay the bills Susie or else you won't have your things you need all of the time."

"CUT! PRINT! We need to set up for the next few scenes. Everybody take ten minutes before starting again." Sal said with Andrew needing to take a deep breath.


	182. Chapter 182

Suzanne came over to Andrew completely nude. As she was checking out his package in the corner before starting up filming of their sex scenes.

"I must admit Andrew I was impressed with your acting all around. Now I need to know on whether your be able to perform." She said with taking hold of his semi erect penis into her hand.

"I think it's best we wait until the filming begins or else it's going to be a total waste of time Suzanne." He says in a neutral tone.

Five minutes later...

Producer Sal had called everyone to the set to begin filming of the sex scenes. This is where Andrew in the script will wind up raping his wife very badly. Almost to the point of hurting her very badly.

The both of them walked over slowly. In spite the fact that Andrew was nude and she wasn't. However as the scenes progress, she won't be with having everything torn off her body by her husband.

Now back into the library. Andrew decided to take his wife into the closet with no one around at the time.

"All right everyone lets begin." Sal said to the actors, cameraman and sound people. "ACTION!"

Andrew takes hold of his wife roughly. While she takes to break away from him. "What the hell do you think your doing Andrew?" She says before slapping him into his face.

She was able to tell that his reaction to the slap wasn't a good one. He was getting very angry when all of a sudden he pushed her against the wall with ripping her dress off to show off her D cups. He places his hands over her mouth before forcing his cock into her opening very hard to have the woman cry out from the sudden intrusion.

He pushed up very hard several times while taking hold of her breasts into his hands and squeezing them very hard and than biting one of them to cause even further pain.

Susie tried to break away from him to no avail. A moment later with noticing the small table he moves her over to the table and placing her on top of with just the right height to fuck her even harder and further.

"You need to shut up Susie or else I will really hurt you further." While with spreading her legs really wide and pushed quickly into her pussy with his starting to stroke quick and hard.

She wasn't able to get away from him and the punishment she was receiving. Andrew didn't know on how much further he was able to hold her before the filming stops.

Any rate he kept on going with taking further hold of her nipples and twisting and turning them to a point that she started to scream out from the torture of her nipples.

Finally with the last of his strokes and the sweat pouring off his forehead and back of neck. He comes with pulling out with spraying his semen all over the table, himself and Suzie. He was exhausted when Sal yelled the following. "That's a wrap for today. Cut and print everyone!"


	183. Chapter 183

He needed to take a shower before leaving the studio and going home to rest a little before tonight's evening with Richard Castle and his group at the hotel.

However before going into the showers in the locker room. Suzanne was able to catch up with him before going inside.

"Andrew wait up...Where's the fire for god sake?" She asked with looking down at his penis still half erect.

"I work for an escort service the past few years. I have an outing this evening with my co workers and client that had set it up." He responded to her question in spite the fact she had placed her hand onto his cock.

"Can I be invited Andrew? I can work on any one of your friends and client's party." She said before bending down to start sucking his cock and placing it into deep of her throat.

Andrew started to moan from the sensation of Suzanne sucking hard. He was able to give her an response from her asking the question. "Yes! Your able to come. Meet me at 6.30 p.m. inside the lobby of the Trump Towers Hotel."

She was able to shake her head before saying that she will be there. However it was a moment later when Andrew's cock exploded once again with an orgasm down her throat and swallowing every drop. Before moving into the lockers to finally take his shower.

While Suzanne left to go home to rest a few hours before the meeting at the hotel.


	184. Chapter 184

Andrew couldn't believe it that he has her coming this evening. He just hopes that it was going to be worth it to have Suzanne pleasure everyone that shows up this evening.

He had only two hours to rest when he arrived at his apartment complex. He turned the lights on low. As he headed for the bedroom to sleep. Throwing his black shoes into the corner of the room. While hitting the bed at a speed that even shocked him with being tired.

He grabbed his alarm clock after getting up. He needed to set it for the alarm to wake him up in two hours.

*****************************************************************************************************

Hayley was getting ready to leave from the P.I. office when Alexis stopped her. "Ok what gives Hayley?" She said from the entrance of the back office.

She looks up to say. "I have no idea what your talking about Alexis. I need to go on home and rest for a change." She replied with a neutral response.

"I don't believe you! What time is the session happening with the Escort Service members?" She insisted since she wants to go very badly.

"How did you know?" She asked with putting her hands up into the air.

"The manager of the Trump Towels called here to confirm my father's suite for tonight. I can guess from there that everyone having been asked will be showing up. I am coming as well Hayley and I don't care who is going to be saying something. I will call William at the precinct and let him know I will be attending the Escort Service's event." Alexis said with picking up the phone to call her husband.

"I am leaving to change and rest a little. I suggest you lock up after your done with your phone call." Hayley was pissed as she grabbed her brief case to leave.


	185. Chapter 185

"Jesus Alexis are you crazy? Your going to hurt yourself and the baby with only a few weeks left before the delivery." William says pissed off over the phone.

"Damn it Will, I will be just fine. I am just upset at the fact you can't come along because of your under cover work." Alexis retorted with her statement about her husband's work.

"Actually I am done Alexis. Lt. Alverez is sending me home since we had started a very early shift and we were able to close the case. So I will join you with your request. What time is the outing at the hotel?" He asked with Alverez silently laughing at him from his alcove.

"Seven o'clock Will. I am going home to rest an hour before getting ready." She replied before he says the following.

"I will join you for that nap. I promise to be good Alexis, so you don't have to worry about a thing."

****************************************************************************************************  
Richard Castle had gotten the same phone message in regard to confirming about his suite for seven o' clock.

Kate Beckett was coming out of the shower very slowly. Hopefully soon she will be able to have the twins. She asked her husband on whether everything was all set.

"All set! And I have a feeling my daughter will be attending as with her husband." He guessed however he knows Alexis very well for when it comes to sex.

Beckett laughed. "Just like me as well in spite of being nine months pregnant." She says to kiss her husband quickly before getting dressed as with himself.

He moved out of his clothing to head for the shower. "Hey Babe! Can I have a sample of your penis in my mouth?" She asked as he came over to her sitting on the edge of the bed.

Right away she took hold of his cock and placing it inside down her throat. She started to work on it with Castle pushing her head further with his hands. She was making all kinds of suction noises as with Castle moaning from the sensation.

Using her tongue as he lets go. She goes up and down his entire shaft with his nerves jumping. He wasn't able to control himself with pushing her head down further with his hands. She took him so far down her throat. She can actually feel him finally orgasm with his cum and her swallowing every drop.

It had to take him a few moments to gather his thoughts before telling her that he was in need of a shower....


	186. Chapter 186

It was 6.30 p.m. When Andrew and the three other Escort Service members had shown up, including Damien ready you to go.

"We can't go up until seven for when the suite will be available." Andrew said when Richard Castle wearing his normal blue suit came in with his wife Beckett.

The both of them had greeted the Escort Service members. While Castle had gone over to the Manager's desk to speak with his friend Dominic.

"Mr. Castle your suite is actually ready. You can go up now with the compliments of two bottles of wine, snack trays and what you asked me for I won't mention will be with everything as well."

"Dominic I will need to pay additional funds for the suite since we just might go over, along with the additional extra people joining us. Here is my credit card that you can bill me what ever you think it will cost." Castle asked with handing him his credit card one of many in his pocket.

"Thank you, Richard . I will take care of it right now." He headed towards the credit card machine to place the amount of $1000.00 dollars for the added items. A moment later he comes back to hand him his receipt.

"Thanks Dominic your a life saver as always." He walks away to speak with the entire group now having arrived with Alexis, William, Hayley and Jenny with her husband.

"We can go up now to the suite it's ready and anything that has been added to the suite. Anyone interested can use the sauna and pool at any time." Castle said with Alexis interested in the sauna with her husband William.

*****************************************************************************************************

Reaching the suite....

Everyone was very excited to begin. While Alexis and William headed for sauna. However Jonas asked William that he can join them. However he wants to fuck him up the ass. Alexis told him that it sounds like a wonderful idea.

"Sure why not! I am here to have great sex no matter that my wife is nine months pregnant." He had sounded like he was getting on Alexis case for when it came to vagina sex. Since she was ordered to stop months ago by her doctors.

First of all with starting up the sauna. Everybody had taken off their clothing and placing everything into a pile. 

While Alexis was inside the sauna. She would be sitting while William and Jonas would be standing inside with his cock bobbling behind William. Jonas had grabbed the vanilla lotion that was laying around the sauna room.

Placing enough of the lotion around and inside with two fingers to get William ready. Jonas started to push his cock inside with William jerking...

However Alexis with Jonas pushing his cock inside her husband ass, she went to grab his cock and started to suck him hard to have him jerking his nerves all over the place.

Jonas was lapping his cock inside and out of William while holding onto his hips. He was moaning out loud from both ends. As he head tears in his eyes from the double barrel action. Alexis was going to get even against him with sucking him so hard that he wasn't able to breath at times.

She started to squeeze his two ball sacks to really do him in right now. While Jonas do further damage with his cock at the point of exploding soon with his orgasm. As he cries out from the force of his cock exploding all of his cum deep inside of William 's ass.

He broke away to sit down inside the large sauna to clean himself up to enjoy the heated sauna before going to his next customer inside the suite.

And in the meantime...

Alexis was enjoying herself with having her husband come as well with his cock coming down her throat spilling out onto her chin and other parts of her body. William fell down into the water to catch his breath and his heated nerves.

"How do you feel William?" She asked with sitting against the side of the sauna to feel the heated waters spraying under neath to feel just wonderful against her back.


	187. Chapter 187

"I am pissed at you, Alexis. I tend to get my just desserts at a later date after your given the word by your doctor that your able to have sex once again. But for now I am going to rest a few moments before seeing who is available to continue on with the evening." William said with a mug on his face.

Meanwhile inside one of the bedrooms.

Hayley and Damien were going at it rough and hard with each other. Damien had his huge cock up her ass stroking inside and out of her crying out.

While another member Efrem had his cock up Damien's ass. Hayley just couldn't believe the scene inside the bedroom.

Efrem was holding onto Damien's cheeks in order to push in further into his rear end. Damien was trying to concentrate with trying to finishing her off quickly so that he can actually enjoyed Efrem's cock.

"Oh, my god! It hurts so much Damien with your shaft deep inside of me." She said crying out. She had never had this big of a cock up her ass in her life.

"Oh, really!" Damien hollered out with his orgasm finally coming on, as with Efrem's . Damien was some how disappointed that Efrem had came quickly to enjoy it further. "Maybe later Efrem when the time is almost over wit." He responded with Efrem and Hayley heading for the shower. "Where are you going Damien?'

"Don't know yet. But I will figure it out a few moments never the less."

However he found Jenny alone in the corner of another bedroom. He came peaking in to see what was going on. "Where's Ryan?" Damien asked with moving in closer. She was playing with herself with touching her nub with three fingers....

"Can I help with making you come hard Jenny?"

"First of all Kevin is in the living room with Castle and Beckett. As for the second question. You can eat me hard as much as your able to Damien." She replied with spreading open further with her legs. While Damien had gotten down onto the rug with getting into an inch of her clit nice and wet already.

She was ready for this tonight.


	188. Chapter 188

Damien was putting in every effort to his chore at hand. Between his mouth and tongue, he was driving Jenny crazy with desire. She was aflame from her pussy tingling from every sensation that Damien was able to give the woman on the floor.

Her legs were shaking from her muscles being weak. Damien had kept pushing them further since he was going to place his very rock solid cock into her as well.

"Would you like me to fuck you as well Jenny?" Damien said in a soft spoken tone to the woman.

"Hell yeah! Damien please go slow at first with your cock extremely hard." As Jenny tried to grab the lotion that Damien had placed on the side of him.

Damien placed the bottle of lotion onto her opening and poured enough on it and himself before deciding to go slow.

"Are you ready?" He asked nicely with placing his cock at the opening before going slow with pushing inside to have the muscles adjust.

"OMG! I can't breath." Jenny says before taking in a deep breath into her lungs. She was able to take him in with every inch inside until he started to stroke in and out of her at a slow pace until picking up the speed with lifting her legs up into the air with his two hands.

Jenny was moaning with each and every stroke. This was worst than being hit with a jack hammer. She was thinking to herself.

He picked up the speed quickly with his cock hitting every time her G-spot. She cried out when he pushed into her before his orgasm would be coming on.

He went to squeeze her right breast to further have her moan and came hard inside while he came as well with pulling out and spraying all over her, himself and the rug.

After a few moments of calming down from the sexual high. "It looks like we need a shower Jenny. I will wash you down, while you do the same for me as well." Damien responded with helping her up to head for the shower.

"Love to Damien." Jenny says.


	189. Chapter 189

Now inside the shower. Jenny has her back to Damien with the white wash cloth and soap. Jenny goes to say the following. "Damien your wife Susan is a very lucky lady to have you as a husband." 

"Thank you, currently we are trying for a family in the near future." As he started with the top of her neck while the water was falling from the top of the sprinkler. Jenny was loving the sensation with Damien washing her. All of a sudden he had his fingers playing with her anus still very tender.

"Oh, god! Your great at this Damien. It's a no wonder your a porn star now with more to come." She replied with his fingers now inside her vagina driving her just wild..... She was creaming all over him in the shower already. "Not fair! It's my turn to wash you before we start anything else.

She turned around to take the wash cloth and soap from his hand and started to wash him at his hairless chest and moving on down.

She hand his semi erect cock in her hands with washing all around and under in his balls sack and towards his anus. Do you mine if I suck your penis while it's like this?" She asked as a angel.

"Please!" He begged knowing full well his penis was ready to go again.

Jenny went to work on pleasuring him for a change. Since it was always him pleasuring the customers for the Escort service and even the porn studio.

She started to choke a little as his penis was getting extremely hard. As saliva was dripping out of her mouth and onto her chin.

She was enjoying herself in spite the fact she was spitting all over the place. Damien said that he wanted her to stop that he was going to fuck her pussy from behind. She turned around to face the shower wall with her arms holding herself up. As he pushes her against the wall fully with his cock deep inside of her now. As she started to cry out from the deep intrusion of her vagina.

His cock was so hard that this time it was a jack hammer. Jenny continued to cry out as he kept on stroking inside and out of her. While pinching her nipples as well.

It was going to be soon when all of a sudden with his breathing hard he was cumming inside with pulling out his cock to be spraying the sperm all over the place. It was going to take a few moments to clean it up. As Jenny needed to take a real breather with her insides tingling.


	191. Chapter 191

Now back into the sauna Hayley and Alexis were enjoying themselves with the hot spray of the water against their backs.

Alexis started to play with her opening in the water. She needed to orgasm bad this evening. In spite the fact she had been fighting with her husband William. He's been brooding ever since and went looking to fuck any one in the suite.

Hayley was watching her while relaxing for a change. "Need any help Alexis? Since I know it's hard with the baby stomach in the way."

"Any hep would be great Hayley." Alexis said with Hayley moving over to be in between her legs and placing her fingers at her nub starting to rub the sensitive area.

Alexis started to moan inside of the sauna. There was plenty of room inside. When all of a sudden Andrew came walking in to see the scene. "Ladies do you mine if I join the both of you and help further with your orgasms?" Andrew replied with a smirk on his features.

In unison..."Sure!" More so for Hayley having to love Andrew's body and most of all his shaft down below.

Andrew moved into the sauna to place his penis into Alexis mouth to begin sucking and using her tongue on him. While Hayley continued to play with her nub and placing fingers inside to feel the wetness.

Hayley loves this shit for when it comes to sex. And right now with Alexis going to be having her baby soon. Only enhances it further.

Andrew placed his cock further down her throat. She wasn't able to concentrate further with a cock down her throat and Hayley pulling on her nub.

However in the meantime William was standing in the doorway entrance of the sauna room and no one was noticing him at all for the moment.


	192. Chapter 192

"Do you mine if I join the party everyone?" William had to ask to be sure that Alexis was willing to have him join in after the fight they had earlier.

"Why not! More the merrier William." Alexis responded with a smile on her face. As it gave him the indication that she was no longer mad at him.

William came over to join Hayley getting up from the water. To let Andrew play with Alexis and her pussy.

"What would you like to do to me, William?" Hayley said in front of him.

"Get down on your hands and knees, I will screw you from behind." William stated what he wanted to do with the woman.

She did as she was asked of with getting on down onto the floor since the sauna room had no rugs at all. William playing with his penis to get it hard. Alexis was enjoying the scene while Andrew had gotten into the sauna to be in front of her with his fingers to start playing with the sensitive nub. Alexis had her legs spread as much as possible without hurting the baby inside her stomach.

Taking a moment...He was now ready to place his very hard cock inside her pussy from behind. Taking hold of her cheeks, he slowly entered her with the juices flowing. He was able to get himself into a groove to have the both of them enjoying the ride for the most part.

He had picked up his speed with stroking in and out of her with her ass cheeks being held by him. She was crying out every time he would hit the G-Spot inside to have her cream each time. He was sweating like a pig when he finally came inside before pulling out to make a real mess of it all over the floor, himself and Hayley. Otherwise she loved it with Alexis counting the days and maybe months before she is able to have vagina sex once again.


	193. Chapter 193

It was a break time for everyone now with wine and food left on the trays in the living area. Everyone were enjoyng themselves with the wine.

However for Beckett and Alexis. They weren't allowed to have the wine so instead it was orange juice, water or herbal tea. Both chose the orange juice and donuts. While everyone else had the high protein sandwiches with chicken, hamburger and roast beef. There were even cookies, ice cream in the frig with other snacks to pick.

Hayley was enjoying the ice cream and sprinkles. She had an idea to use with anyone interested. She would love to have ice cream on her pussy and have some one lap it up. When she said this to the group in the living room. Andrew and Castle volunteered while everyone else went their separate ways in the other rooms,

The three of them stayed in the living room to start the show. Hayley went to grab the pint of vanilla ice cream and a spoon. While moving on down to the floor to spread her legs. Andrew would be the first to start, while Castle getting another spoon would place some of the ice cream onto her nipples to really blow her mind.

"OH, MY GOD! It's cold....." As Andrew place the very cold ice cream on the inside and out before he starts to eat her up with the ice cream melting.

Andrew went to his work to start lapping up the melting ice cream. Afterwards Andrew used his mouth and tongue to get into her clit and Bud to put the woman on fire with her sexual heat. She wasn't able to stay still.

Even when Castle were sucking her nipples with the ice cream and enjoying the taste of her over all.

Andrew even tried telling her that he wanted to eat her ass as well with placing some of the ice cream inside with his fingers. She moved into position while Castle didn't waste his time with placing his cock into her mouth while Andrew had Hayley moaning as much as she could with a cock down her throat.

She was so heated up that it had gotten to be a little too much when finally Andrew had finished. His cock was semi hard and asked that he could fuck her ass. Even though Castle had came quickly in her mouth.


	194. Chapter 194

Hayley needed a moment to take a breather before Andrew went to work on her ass over all. Bending down onto her knees with the rug. Andrew had taken the lotion from Castle's hand to rub enough of the Vanilla lotion onto his cock and the outside part of her anus all ready swelled from the sexual heat.

He placed the lotion to the opening to have her nerves jump from the coldness. Afterward he moved his now very rock solid cock towards the opening and pushed in hard to have the woman cry out from the pain inside and having her muscles adjust.

Andrew started to stroke his hard cock inside and out of her ass causing her to hold on right with her hands on the rug. The pain was just too much for her at the moment.

It was going to get worst when Andrew asked Castle to play with her nipples to have them swell up like balloons on her.

"Ouch! " She said from the pinching of her two nipples. Then he decided while Andrew was busy fucking her up the ass. To once again placing his semi erect cock back into her mouth. By the time he's done tonight with this session. He's not to be able to walk all that well with his penis being really sore over all.

Hayley was pissed now that she wasn't able to move with Castle holding her head in place and pushing it down into her throat, while Andrew had cried out with the last of the strokes into her and cumming inside and leaving his mark on her.

She was hurting a great deal at this time. As Andrew needed to take a quick shower with 30 minutes to go with the session.

Castle would be able to finish Hayley off for the rest of the evening. She is not to be able to do anything else with hurting all over.

He pushed her head further with wanting the full benefit of her sucking him hard. He was moaning so loud that it could be heard inside the living room with the others going for the last round of sex.


	195. Chapter 195

However for Damien and Jenny. Even though Ryan decided to stop all together for the evening. Otherwise Jenny and Damien were going to take full advantage of the last few moments of the session.

Damien had his choice on what Jenny on what Jenny would like to do with the final minutes. When it comes to Damien and his huge cock. She decided to suck him off one last time while the hot water in the shower would be falling onto top of them.

Even though Jenny had knelt down. She knew later that her knees would be hurting from the strain over all. But at this point she didn't care now. She was more interested in sucking Damien's cock.

Right away Jenny had gone to work with taking his left hand with holding the huge monster and placing it into her mouth and pushing it down her throat. No doubt Damien will be helping out with pushing her head further in order to take his cock deep throat.

Jenny was moaning the best she could when Damien kept pushing her head further into him. It was getting to the point that she wasn't able to breath. 

Soon he would be able to cum deep into her throat. As the pressure could be felt by Jenny. Finally with the last strokes into her throat, she was able to be ready for it as he spilled out deep down into her throat and swallowing every drop.

In a big way she was glad that it was over with with starting to hurt all over her body. "Now it's time to go home Damien. I just hope that your wife Susan will leave you alone?" She asked with washing up her body quick before moving out and getting dressed.

"Not a chance! She's going to want to suck my cock as well until I am not able to get it up any further." Damien says to Jenny.

"Are you serious Damien? Your cock has a mind of it's own at times. " She said with making Damien laughing really hard. "Come on lets get out of hard the past four hours really has been interesting over all."

"I agree." Jenny says with padding his bottom before leaving the shower stall.


	196. Chapter 196

Richard Castle had gathered everyone around in the hotel suite to thanked everyone for coming this evening. If ever we decide to try this again. "Damien, I will call the Escort service and set up a time to get together once again."

Jenny, Hayley and Alexis cheered inside the living room. While everyone else needed to leave to get some rest after this evening.

Damien and Andrew came over to shake Castle's hand before leaving the suite and the hotel.

****************************************************************************************************  
Some time later..

Damien was parking into his favorite parking spot just outside his apartment complex. He was exhausted and sore down below, and it's a good thing he's off work all together tomorrow, as with any scenes that needs to be shot at the studio.

After locking up his vehicle outside before heading up to his floor. He wasn't able to move all that well with his penis, balls and in between were very tender to the touch. Otherwise he would do his best to take care of it with a hot bath, placing medication on it to help heal properly.

However knowing his wife Susan. She is not going to get away Scott free with his excuse that he's not able to have sex with her over all.

Walking into the apartment with the key. The lights were turned down in the living room. Making him think that his wife was asleep in the bedroom.

Taking off all of his clothing in the living area and heading for the bathroom. Since there were two in the entire apartment. He wasn't going to bother his wife while taking a bath.

He started to run the hot water in the bathroom. While adding the vanilla bubble bath inside. While making sure he had the wash cloth and soap to wash his entire body.

Just when he had gotten inside the water just perfect for him. Susan was standing at the entrance of the bathroom door.

"May I join you, Damien?" Susan asked as if she was begging to her husband.

"You can come in. But just to let you know Susan, I am hurting all over including my penis and sack balls and underneath." Damien says sounding like a hurt puppy.

"All right I will behave for a change and leave you alone in the sex department. However I will help help you with trying to heal so that you can be ready for the studio the day after tomorrow." Susan responded with taking off her pajamas and stepped into the very hot water to lean against the tub opposite her husband since the tub is big enough for the both of them.


	197. Chapter 197

Susan had moved in very close to him in the tub. She had every intention to get what she wants from him. Damien knew what he was trying to do no matter what she tries with him.

She told him that she would be washing him up starting with his back. He turned around in the tub since there was plenty of room. And without splashing any of the bath water onto the cement floor in the bathroom.

She had placed enough soap onto the blue cloth to wash down his back. She was so close to him that he decided bend his head to kiss her quickly on the lips. It was at this point he whispered in her ear that she is able to take care of his penis and do what ever she pleases.

"Are you sure about all this Damien after tonight at the hotel with Castle's group?" She says with continuing with washing his back and getting rid of the soap.

"I am sure. Heck! I will be sore for days and I am really don't care at this point. " He said with moving his body again to face her and taking her hand to place his penis into it now.

She was loving the texture of his penis in the water with it still hot. Since Damien started to run the faucet to keep the water hot. While removing the plug to remove some of the water before over flowing onto the cement floor.

She was more interested in sucking him. But it wasn't easy being in the tub. However Damien was able to playing with her pussy under the water with three fingers deep inside of her. While she was laying back with her head in the water.

It was at this point when Damien told her that he still wants to try for a baby.

"I know Damien, we have been trying. But so far nothing is taking with your little sperm whales." She responded with a joke to have him start to laugh hard.

"Lets get out of here to head for the bedroom. For where I do my best work over the years." He pointed out with moving out of the tub first and pulling out the plug.


	198. Chapter 198

Susan didn't know on whether she was regretting her decision tonight to have sex with her husband. And the way Damien was talking. She was going to be punished entirely with her body inside and out.

She would have to hang on to anything that would be within her grips.

Damien went to pick up his wife and through her onto the queen size bed before moving over himself to cover her body with his.

He kissed her so hard that she wasn't able to breath before he decided to suck on one of her nipples really hard to have her buckling under him. "Oh! God." She said before he went to the other one extremely sensitive.

Damien was hungry for her body. And within a moment he would be going on down to her opening to begin his eating of her pussy. He didn't waste any time. Susan didn't mine this act of his, even though she had no idea how long he was going to spend down below since she wanted him to fuck her with his cock.

For the next few moments he was deep inside his opening with his mouth and tongue driving his wife crazy. She wasn't to stay still with her nerves currently on fire.

She was moaning so loud that anyone would be able to hear her outside the window of the apartment complex. "God help me!" She cried out as Damien spread her legs further to have them hurting from the weakness.

Finally it was his time to place or rather push his huge fat cock inside. She had been wet ever since he started to suck her nipples.

"Are you ready for this Susan?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Begin already Damien!" She said loudly in the bedroom. One thing he didn't need was lotion since she was wetting the bed sheets. Right away stretching her opening, he was able to push his bulging cock into her. While she had to take in several deep breaths into her lungs.

She was able to feel him right to the very edge. She cried out from the pressure having him starting to stroke in and out of her. Along with picking up the speed further to have her crying now from the pain of his cock hitting the very core of her insides.


	199. Chapter 199

It was at this point he didn't want to stop fucking her this hard. His mind was a blank right now as his cock kept hitting the nerve center of Susan's pussy. She tried to push away from him. However he was keeping a tight hold onto her.

A few moments later....

He turned her around and pushing her head down in order for him to fuck her from behind and holding onto her hips and continued the punishment from behind. He was sweating like crazy now with his blood pressure and heart rate rising.

He needed to end this quickly before he gets into trouble further with his heath. He was on the brink with his orgasm even though he continued to hear his wife cry out.

He stroked into her pussy a few more times when finally he came hard with his moaning loudly from the pressure of his orgasm to rack his entire body. He fell back onto the bed breathing hard trying to calm himself down.

While Susan moved away from him to recover herself. Afterwards she would need to take a quick shower to call for Chinese food for the both of them. She wasn't mad at him since she pushed him to the brink!

"Are you hungry Damien? I am going to call for Chinese food." She said with watching his face taking in a deep breath before answering.

"Go ahead and order it Susan. I am hungry over all. I will be going into the shower alone I need to gather up my thoughts Susan after tonight." He says as if he was hurting all over his entire body. "I need to be ok by the time I check in with the studio to finish up my scenes with the producer Angelo and the director."

"Don't worry I know better now when to leave you alone. Go take your shower while I go call for the Chinese food Damien." She replied with seeing him get off the bed very slowly.


	200. Chapter 200

When Alexis and William had arrived home to the apartment complex. They had moved into a bigger apartment into the same complex. In order to make room for the baby overall.

Alexis had been feeling fine with less than two weeks to go before the delivering. In spite the fact she could have her husband or anyone else to eat her out down below and play with her nipples even though blown up like balloons the past months.

When she had walked inside the living room. She wasn't going to have her husband get away with murder. He had said something to the fact that he was going to take a shower and then to bed. Since he's going to have a busy day tomorrow with being in the field most of the time.

"William just to let you know that I am not going to let you sleep. I want one more time to suck your cock really, really hard with my mouth and tongue." She says with her husband shaking his head since he was moving towards the bedroom. While she followed him before deciding to tell him that she wants him on the bed now.....

"Find. This is the last time for at least a week Alexis. Your driving me crazy with your hormones." He went to take off all of his clothes and including his boxers to expose his semi erect penis.

Alexis followed to have him leaning over the bed while his torso was on the bed in order for her to do a job on him.

Right away with using her hand she grabbed his boner. William tried to say something when she told him to shut his mouth. She had placed his entire penis into her mouth and started to suck all of the sensitive areas.

William wasn't able to move since she was sitting on him. He was jerking every which way with her moving off him to be on the side now bending over sucking. After a few moments she used her tongue to lick all of the sides and below in between his sack and two balls. 

He was moaning loudly from the crazed sensation. "OH, MY GOD! Alexis your killing me!" He said as he cried out for when she bit down on one of his balls to have him jump up into the air.

"What's the matter you can't take it?" She said to him with again going down completely when he actually pushed her head down further to have him cry out.

"PLEASE, PLEASE SUCK ME HARDER! " He all of a sudden wanted to feel the pain since his cock was aching so much now.

She tried her best to hurt him further with biting all around his shaft throbbing flaming red now. She kept sucking now up and down even though William kept pushing her head into him further. He was beginning to feel his orgasm building overall.

She felt him finally coming down her throat. He cries out loudly with his penis hurting so much from the orgasm. "GOD HELP ME!" He said leaning over the bed. His heart rate and blood pressure was up from the orgasm. He needed to get his entire body back onto the bed or else he would be getting dizzy with leaning over too much.


	201. Chapter 201

William was trying to calm down with laying down on the bed. Even though Alexis wanted him into the shower in order to change the top quilt and place it into the hamper to be washed.

But he stayed trying to recover. He was breathing hard still after a few moments. Otherwise he finally had gotten off the bed feeling weak. Other wise with a shower, protein foods and liquid, he should be just fine in the morning.

He moved out while Alexis took off the quilt off the bed. As she did her best with the last stages of her pregnancy. And just left the three blankets on the queen size bed for now.

Afterwards she headed for the small bathroom on the other side of the apartment to stay away from her husband and his anger.

****************************************************************************************************

When Andrew arrived home to his apartment complex. He needed to call Hayley to make an apology to her with the way he treated her.

Actually Andrew liked Hayley a great deal and wanted to go out with her on dates. While he's not working the Escort service or even now with the studio to do his scenes for Romeo's Cupid's.

Dialing her number on his cell-phone. He had no idea on whether or not she was home. Taking a moment to see on whether she picks up. "Hello! This is Hayley. Andrew how are you this evening?" She says in a soft voice to him.

"Hayley, I needed to make an apology to you for the way I treated you at the hotel." He says with heart felt sentiment.

"It's all right Andrew. I completely understand your motives. Matter of fact I would like to see more of you in the near future." Hayley asked to really surprise Andrew since the both of them have been thinking on the same page.

"I would very much like that Hayley. Tomorrow I have scenes to do in the morning at the porn studio with the second day of filming on Romeo's Cupid's. Maybe if I get done earlier enough. Maybe we can get together depending on how long your be working at the P.I. office." Andrew said over the phone.

"I will leave a message on your voice-mail on what time I will be leaving work. Hopefully it won't be too late to go out with you. Good night now Andrew it was great to have you call me."


	202. Chapter 202

Andrew had arrived early enough to be at the lot for where the filming of Romeo's Cupid will be starting up. He would need to speak with the director.

Walking into the front entrance of the studio. He was stopped by the director asking him to see the wardrobe department. Since he is going to start out wearing a suit before being ripped off him from inside one of the employees offices.

He moved over to the area for where the manager of the department asked Andrew to change into this suit for the filming. It was a blue suit with white shirt and tie with black trousers and black shoes.

Afterwards the script associate came up to him to ask on whether he knew his lines and what was involved with the rape scene in the office. "Yes I do know every stitch of dialogue that is needed to be said on film." Andrew said to the associate.

"All right Andrew lets move over to the filming area for where the film crew is ready as with the rest of the actors and actresses including Gloria." He said to Andrew to have his eyes light up at the mention of her name.

Moving over to the set. Both the producer and director were placing everyone into their scenes. "Andrew please move to your office just after after the argument starts. When I say action you will start arguing with Jeff over the financial report."

"Yes sir." Andrew says with butterflies in his stomach.

"ACTION!" The director replied to start filming...

Andrew slammed his fist onto his desk at Jeff. "I told you for the final time Jeff that the report unacceptable. This is a new project. We can't be running this project with very little funding." Andrew says with standing up from his desk.

"We just don't have the funding to run the project." Jeff said to him with Andrew giving him a stare.

"What do you mean we don't have the funding? Has someone been stealing from the accounts that has the funding for the project?" Andrew accused him of stealing.

As Jeff was pissed as he headed back to his office with Andrew following. Andrew closed and lock the door with Jeff running towards him to knock him down and tightening his grab on him and ripping apart his clothing mainly his pants to expose his penis and ass to Jeff.

Andrew tried to catch his breath with the blow and now Jeff exposing him with pulling his pants. "You need to stop this Jeff or else your going to get into further trouble."

Jeff kicked him into his groin to have him double over in pain. While Jeff listed him to place him bending over the table to place his cock now hard into his ass. Using the bottle of lotion that was on the desk. He was able to use it and placed a certain amount on his cock and into the opening of Andrew's ass.

It was at this point that Jeff placed his hard cock at the entrance to push him hard to have Andrew cried out. Even though Jeff was holding onto his hips and started to stroke inside making Andrew trying to break away from him to no prevail.

Several more strokes as he places his hand over Andrew's mouth from screaming out further and having the others to come running.

And they heard his screaming with the rest of the office staff came to Andrew's help when one of the males and including Gloria. As the door was broken down with James and Gloria came running in to hit Jeff over the head with something hard and knocking him to the floor.

While Andrew moved away from Jeff trying to stand up with help from Gloria holding him up with her chest into his face. Otherwise they moved him out into his office to have them call for an ambulance to take him to hospital to be checked for any damage.

"CUT! PRINT! THAT'S A WRAP EVERYONE. It was just wonderful. We will finish up with close ups next week. While we start filming the exterior scenes."

Andrew was glad this was over with even though he was in a little bit of pain.


	203. Chapter 203

After taking a breather outside. Andrew after getting dressed in his own clothes having been left in the locker. He was glad that his cell-phone was still in his pant pocket. Taking out his cell to call Hayley. He wasn't sure on whether she would be available for this evening.

Down town....

Hayley was with the Bronx police officers after finally finally the suspect in a murder of a young woman in an apartment complex. It had taken her, Alexis, Castle and even the 12th precinct to get a lead. It was a source on the streets that was able to call her with the information.

James Cobb a drug smuggler was caught running down town from an alley way of a grocery store when he was caught by the police and taken into a police station. Hayley was glad that the case was over with taking a much needed breath before getting into her vehicle.

When all of a sudden her phone went off telling her it was Andrew. "Andrew how did filming go today?" She had to asked the question.

"A little sore otherwise everything worked out just great, Even the producer and director were amazed at the way everything had turned out. By the way I am done for today. Where are you, sweetie?" He says to the lovely woman over the phone.

"Down town and I am done as well Andrew. The police were able to catch my client's killer after a source called with the information on seeing the killer. It worked out just great. What's going on?" She asked seriously this time around.

'Are you still interested in spending time with me? I have the entire weekend free from the Escort service or filming." Andrew said with a tone that made her smile over all.

"I love to Andrew. I need to go home and pack some things for tonight and tomorrow. What type of evening do you have planned?" Hayley says over the cell-phone.

"Since it's still early. How about Chinese and a movie at the local movie house down the street from my apartment complex?" He responded with glee in his voice.

"I just love it Andrew. Anything else is just gravy!" As she laughed as with Andrew very loud to make her happy over all.

"I will pick you up in an hour depending on the traffic driving over to your apartment. See ya soon my sweet! Andrew replied with hanging up the cell-phone to head on home.


	204. Chapter 204

Hayley had ran home to change and pack her favorite night gown that was so sexy that it would kill any man to get into her pussy.

Along with the night gown. She would bring her black dress in case Andrew wants too go out dancing tomorrow evening. Otherwise she would bring a few of her kinky toys when she is in bed with Andrew or any other surface in his apartment.

Fixing her make up and hair. She looked at the time as Andrew would be here very soon. It all depends on how quickly he would change or the fact that the traffic on the way over would be extremely heavy at 4.30 p.m. in the afternoon.

Outside her apartment complex. Andrew finally arrived and was lucky to find a parking spot in the front of the stairs leading inside.

He locked the doors even though he wasn't going to be long with picking up Hayley upstairs. He was starving and was in need to have the shrimps and lobster ten miles from his place. Opening the front door to head upstairs on the third floor. He could of taken the elevator but decided to walk right now. However he will take the elevator back down with Hayley and her things.

Knocking on her door. She opened the door to be dressed in a nice paid of jeans with a low cut blouse to show her cleavage to really make Andrew crave for her right now.

She opened the door to have Andrew raise his eyebrow. "Wow! Look at you my dear. Are you ready to go Hayley and the Seafood restaurant?" He asked with her hearing his stomach rumbling.

"I am ready and hungry as well Andrew. But first I need to put my hand inside your pants to feel your penis in my hand." She said to really shock Andrew with the shake of his head and pulling down his zipper.

Afterwards she was enjoying the feel of his cock inside his boxers. However Hayley closed the door quickly and pushed him against the door to pull out his penis to begin sucking him with her mouth and tongue. He closes his eyes to feel her work the magic with her mouth.

He knew that he was in trouble once she requested to suck his penis.....


	205. Chapter 205

Andrew said the following. "Lord help me God!" As Hayley was doing a job on him and his cock in her mouth. He wasn't able to push her away without hurting himself further. She had him in a tight vice that it was hurting too much now from what she was doing to him.

She even had her one hand wrapped around one of his balls and squeezing it to make it worst for him. He didn't know as to why she was being this way at this time. He was able to hear her moan from even ever she pulled his cock out to use her tongue to lick all around the base of his shaft.

Hayley pushed herself into him and continued to suck hard until she was able to feel the build up of his orgasm. His heart rate and blood pressure had risen a great deal for which she can feel him shaking from the strain of his muscles throughout his entire body.

"You like this Andrew? I plan to do much more later after the dinner and movie." She replied to finish him up with his orgasm finally erupting deep down into her throat. While he cried out loudly from his eruption.

She needed to give him a few moments to gather his wits after the orgasm he had caused by Hayley. He really didn't mine in a way. Even though they needed to leave now to have dinner and than make it in time to view the new Star Wars movie with the last scenes of princess Leia.

"Are you enough recovered to start moving outside and head for the seafood restaurant?" She had to asked with opening the apartment door.

"I am Hayley. Lets go before missing out on the first few minutes of the movie." He had sounded like a lost child for when it comes to his movies.

*****************************************************************************************************

Damien was home from his real job of the office. However there was a package on his desk when he had arrived. Sitting down at his desk he went to open it to find further pages of the Forbidden Fruit. He took a look at the first few pages and found it extremely interesting overall.

Otherwise he had to read the rest of the pages in the library while his wife Susan was still working, and won't be home until later. Today was going to be her long day in spite the fact she would miss out being with her husband getting home earlier.

After finishing reading the script. He was in need of a hot shower to relax his entire body after the time spent yesterday at the hotel with his clients and the Escort Service associates.


	206. Chapter 206

After getting out of the shower. Damien had seen his voice-mail was beeping on the house phone. He was curious as to who would be calling him. With just wearing the brown towel around his waste. He pushed the button to hear the message.

It was the escort service telling his he had a client Jenny Ryan at the following address at six o' clock. Please call to confirm that your be able to attend the outing.

Picking up the phone. Damien dialed the Escort service number. "Escort service this is Rose Mary how can I help you?

"It's Damien, Rose Mary. I am calling you back to confirm that I will be working with the client. Please call her to let her know that I will be there for the hour." Damien said with a huge smile on his face.

"Will do Damien. I will call her right now before I get tied up with other calls." She said from the booth of the Escort service company on the third floor.

"Thanks Rose Mary." He hung up with standing up to head for the long mirror behind the door to take a look at his body and cock. 

****************************************************************************************************

Jenny was missing her husband a great deal. Since he's been away on an under cover operation in Albany, New York. And right now she had the two children picked up by the grandmother to take them for the next 24 hours.

It was at this time that the phone rang once again in the living room. She goes to pick it up. "Hello this Jenny. Is this the Escort service once again?" She asked with hoping and preying that Damien will be coming this evening for the hour.

"It's Rose Mary I spoke with you earlier. Just to let you know that Damien will be able to service you this evening, so you will have nothing to worry about." She says to have Jenny 's wish come true overall.

Afterwards Jenny went into shower to get herself ready for her favorite Escort member.

****************************************************************************************************

Damien had an hour to rest with laying down onto the grey couch however the phone rang again. He was getting somewhat annoyed now for when it comes to his rest. It was the Susan's job as he picked up...

"Hey you! How's it going today?" He says to get Susan upset with the question.

"It looks like I will have to work real late tonight Damien. One of the employees that work the nights called out sick with the flu, so I am the one being stuck. When I could be home with my husband."

"I am sorry to say I have a job this evening with the Escort Service. One of my favorite clients called to have me come for an hour or so depending on her mood. " He replied with trying to soften the blow.

"Oh well! Hopefully you will be able to make it up to me in a few days. I will let you go sweetie and let you try to rest for now." She states before hanging up.

This time he was smart enough to turn off the phone in order for him to sleep for an hour at least....


	207. Chapter 207

Damien was able to wake up in time with his alarm on his watch to tell him it's time to leave for his client Jenny Ryan.

Getting himself ready. He had made sure that he had his Trojans ready to use in case Jenny asked him to use. Even though it should poise no problem since she uses all types of birth control.

Locking the door to head on downstairs to the main front entrance. He was happy to see that the weather had cleared up a bit since it's been cloudy all day. He didn't have far to walk in order to arrive at his vehicle and using his remote to open the door on the driver side and getting inside with his long lanky legs, There were plenty of room for them after adjusting the seat before driving off.

******************************************************************************************************  
Twenty minutes later he was able to arrive with the traffic having to be very light for the evening rush hour, Finding the perfect parking spot almost in front of her apartment complex. Damien locked it up and headed upstairs to Jenny's floor.

Knocking on the door. Jenny opened the door to be wearing a blue robe and that was it. She was very ready for the next hour to be pleasured by Damien and his huge penis.

"Hi! Please come inside. I do hope your ready for this Damien?" She says with locking the door and pulling off her robe to begin her work on him. 

"I am. Shall we move to the couch so that you can start to suck on my cock?" He replied with moving to the couch with removing his shoes, shirt and then next came the pants and his boxers to be totally nude in front of her.

She was watering at her mouth. She couldn't wait to start to get down onto him.... He sat down with spreading his long legs with seeing his penis and balls hanging .... Jenny went to knee down on the rug next to him.

Taking hold of his cock. She all of a sudden at once shove his entire shaft down her throat to begin sucking and licking the growing shaft. It was only going to take a few moments for when it's complete hard as a rock.

Jenny was making all types of noises to be coming from her throat enjoying the taste of his cock. She used her tongue to lick all of the hard sides of his shaft.

After a moment she decided to sit on down his shaft taking her time to have her insides adjust to the the size of his cock.

And right away Damien went to work with stroking in and out of her as she would work with him with moving up and down onto him. As Damien started to suck her nipples during this time to have them stand out and swelling....

Jenny was moaning out loud with each and every time his cock would hit the G-Spot to drive her through the roof with desire.

He tells her to get off to lay down on the couch while he raised her both legs into the air and spreading them.  
It was then he went down for a quick moment to use his mouth to latch onto her bud really hard to have her buck into the air with the nerve endings. "Ouch!" She said out loud as he suck so hard that she wasn't able to stand still until it was time for him to fuck her once again with his cock hard once again.

He entered her at one fail swoop into her vagina. Even though she tried to hold onto to him for the advancement into her. He stroked several times into with each and every case she would cry out.....

Moving down to suck her nipples to make them red and swollen. He was on the verge with his cock with one large orgasm coming on....

Jenny was able to feel it with his moans. He wasn't able to control himself any longer with just simply letting go....."OMG!" He says loud before emptying his seed into her vagina and falling onto top of her breathing hard,,,


	208. Chapter 208

Jenny looked up at the clock on the wall in the living room. They still had 15 minutes left to the time. After a moment she told Damien that she wanted him in the shower so that she can wash him down and try to suck his cock one more time.

She has been a big fan of Damien and his body overall. She was happy to hear that he's now working on porn movies as with his friend Andrew. She would love to see him go further with his career and his work place as a boss working on all types of projects around the globe, especially with the military.

"Sure I need one after all of the sweating I have been doing since getting here. Shall we go before the time runs out Jenny.

Damien said with taking her hand towards the bathroom and the shower.

Jenny had made sure that the hot water was just perfect for the both of them. "It's ready Damien." She tells him while looking down at his penis growing once again. It's going to be the final time this evening that she would be able to suck his huge cock into her mouth.

"I will wash your back Damien quickly. I do hope you won't mine on whether I can go down on you once more?" Jenny says with taking the green wash cloth and dove soap to begin washing before hearing the answer to make her grin once again.

After a few moments of washing his back side and lower parts of his legs. She turned him around to knee on down in front of him with taking hold of his now rock solid cock. Once again his shaft had a mine of it's own by Jenny's standards.

She started sucking and licking all around the base of his shaft and worked her way up to the very top and opening. Damien had gotten bold with pushing her head into him with placing the entire shaft down her throat without once choking.

He has always loved it when Jenny doesn't choke at all. Just like his wife Susan since she is going to be home late this evening from her job.

He was crying out from how hard she was sucking and biting. "OMG! Harder and harder Jenny. I want to feel pain for the final few moments of this session." Damien cries out with his request.

She bit at the bottom of his shaft to have his entire body jerk from his nerve endings currently on fire. Afterwards she worked hard to have him finally come for the last time tonight.

He moaned so loud that it almost scared Jenny. When he finally exploded down her throat. She was able to swallow the cum without a problem.

Moments later after washing up and dressing. Jenny tells Damien that his money is on the coffee table in the living room. Along with a bonus enclosed in the white envelope.

"Thanks. Call me again for when ever you need my services." He said with going to grab the envelope and placing into his pants pocket.

"Sure enough Damien. Good night and give my best to your wife Susan." Jenny replied with watching him leave the apartment and Jenny locking the door.


	209. Chapter 209

Damien was really glad that he was done with his work in spite the fact he had made Jenny happy. He still hadn't opened the envelope with the added bonus she had said to him.

Sitting in his vehicle just prior to moving out to head on home. He goes to open the envelope to find the additional $100.00 being the bonus. He just couldn't believe it on how wonderful she was with paying the additional monies for his services. The other $225.00 will be going to the Escort service.

Placing the money back into his pocket he head towards his favorite Chinese restaurant. Since Susan wasn't going to late in getting home from work. At least she would have food to have instead of cooking something taking a long time.

Moving into the parking lot and locking the car for now. He walked inside to see the manager Chow Ling working behind the register. Damien was able to give his order to him with checking off on the menu. While paying by cash instead of the credit card.

All monthly bills had been paid including the three credit cards that he and Susan use during each and every month.

After ten minutes everything was ready to be taken out in four bags of Chinese foods to enjoy tonight. He was very interested in going on-line to read some of the fan-fiction, while watching a baseball game with either the Yankees or the Mets.

Reaching his apartment complex. He was lucky to find a parking space. His wife will have a hard time looking for a space for when she gets home.

Walking into the dark apartment, he was able to turn on all of the lights and headed into the kitchen to put away the Chinese that won't be eaten until when Susan arrives home. His food Shrimp with lobster sauce and his shrimp egg roll was still hot.

Taking with him into the living room. He turned on the tv/cable to channel 70 the Yes network. The Yankees were playing the Texas Rangers.


	210. Chapter 210

Damien had fallen asleep in his black leather chair while watching the ballgame. He had one of the Budweiser bottles on the small table on the side empty after eating his Chinese food.

He was tired mostly from the filming at the studio and then later servicing his client Jenny for the Escort service.

Susan finally arrived home after such a long day at work. Walking over she shut off the tv with the remote while letting her husband sleep. She was quiet as a mouse with walking over to the closet to pull out a blue blanket to place over him.

She was very gentle with placing the blanket on him. Since he didn't even move once in the chair. Afterwards to headed into the kitchen with closing the door so that he won't have to hear the microwave going off after heating up her Chinese food from the frig. She was staving, however she was missing her husband even more so after such a long day and evening.

Placing her shrimps, chicken, veggies and rice. She set the microwave for two minutes to heat it up. Afterwards she pulled out the bottle of diet soda and a large glass having to be really thirsty.

She was very happy with the choices Damien had purchased at the restaurant. After some time she was filled in her stomach and feeling better. What she wanted the most was her husband and his penis. However she had to settle with a hot shower and the bed. 

*****************************************************************************************************

Andrew after finishing up his filming for Romeo's cupids and working for the Escort service with two of his clients. He finally arrived at Hayley's apartment to be spending the next two days with her with being the weekend.

Hayley in her night gown and robe she opened the door to let the man inside. She could tell he was very tired from his activities today.

"Andrew are you interested in a drink to relax?" He dropped his small bag on the side of him before moving over to the couch to put his feet up on a small seat.

"Is it possible sweetie to have a Scotch on the Rocks?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face. He might be tired, but not that tired for when it comes to Hayley overall.

"Sure! I will make it in just right for you. Since I am not an expert for when it comes to making drinks. "By the way how did everything go this evening with your two clients?"

"It's always the same with them Hayley. So I was able to make them happy as always, and including the husband of Mrs. Ashland."

"Oh really! What was he asking for Andrew?" She already knew the answer. She just wanted to hear i tfrom his mouth.

Andrew chuckled at first while watching her work on making the Scotch on the Rocks. "He wanted me to fuck him up his ass while his wife's pussy was in his face."

"Wow! Was she happy with what he was doing to her while being fucked from you?" Hayley had to asked with her curiosity peaking.

"Hell yeah!" He says with excitement in his voice. Hayley walks over with his drink besides planting a quick kiss onto his cheek. She sat down onto his lap afterwards while Andrew was trying to sip his drink.


	211. Chapter 211

Andrew wasn't able to hold onto his glass with the scotch on the rocks. Hayley had placed her hand inside his shorts. She was enjoying the feel of his asleep penis. Bu tit's not going to stay that way for long. Andrew had no choice but to put down the glass in order to enjoy the sensation of her playing with his shaft now getting hard.

She pulled out his cock in order to begin using her mouth and tongue on him. Already he wasn't able to sit still with his nerve endings driving him crazy. She was doing a job on him with his legs spread out further sitting on the chair.

She could hear him moaning from her sucking his cock really hard, now all around and down to the base for where his two balls were located. His eyes were closed with his moaning continuing. What he really wanted to do is fuck her hard as well both her juicy pussy and her lovely ass.

She had him so hard it was hurting for the most part. "I need to sit on down your hard cock. I am wet enough to go down on you." Hayley says with standing to plant her on down his shaft. She was able to take him with very little pain from the hardness of his cock.

It was at this time that Andrew and Hayley started to work together with going up and down onto his cock. While Andrew went to take hold of her nipples in both of his hands to have her cry out while she was moving up and down, and Andrew pushing up further into her to hit her G-Spot.

"OH, GOD! Please Andrew pull my nipples harder. I don't care if I scream out from the pain." 

And he does much harder with squeezing the two swelled nipples. She screamed out really loud as Andrew continued to stroked up into her several more times before finally to have his orgasm as she was close once more to have hers and being very draining to boot.

He let go of his semen inside of her having to be a great deal. The both of them are going to need to take a shower from the sweating he was doing as well. Along with Hayley and her nipples blowing up like balloons...


	212. Chapter 212

Now inside the shower. Andrew was going to take full advantage of her body once again. Even though he was sore from his two Escort Service calls. However he was going to over look it with his mind. Especially for when it comes to Hayley.

Hayley started with the Dove bar and blue wash cloth to wash his firm back. She loved his body a great deal. Especially when he works out in the gym once a week to keep all of his muscles firm. Starting with his back she told Andrew to relax for a change since he's been pushing his body a great deal lately.

"I am relaxed Hayley. I mostly need to sleep at this time. I won't be able to get it here with you wanting my body and penis all of the time." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really! What if I take advantage of you here in the shower in order for you to leave afterwards to your apartment. This way your be able to sleep proper in your own bed." She said before turning him around to go on down with his penis.

She had him completely down her throat. "Damn!" He said as the pressure of her mouth sucking all around his very hard cock now was being abused by her mouth and tongue.

It was when Andrew with both of his hands pushed her head into his cock much deeper down her throat. She was making all types of swishing noises inside her throat. Actually she was rather enjoying what he was doing. It was going to make her work even harder to make him cum, even though she needs to have him feel some pain from her bit his opening tip and all around.

"Ouch! You bitch!" He said with calling her a bitch to have her get more angrier with her both hands grabbing his both balls at the base to squeeze them hard. This action made Andrew angry with pulling his cock out of her mouth to fuck her inside her clit rather hard to have her scream out.

"Bastard! What do you think your doing Andrew?" She said with scratching his back even though not leaving a real mark, since she knows that he has a movie to be filmed sometime soon.

He pushed inside her hard to make her hollered out inside the shower. He wasn't going to last all that long with the crushing strokes to her insides. As he continued with his penis, he as well squeezed both of her swelling nipples from the previous abused during the last sex session between them.

It wasn't all that long before he finally came hard with his orgasm as he pulled out with a grunt and the spray of his cum all over the place.

However it was a moment later when Andrew made his apology to Hayley for having to hurt her.

"Don't worry about it Andrew. It was the best damn sex I had in such a long time." She said with a wide smile and pushing herself into him to kiss while the hot water was still running over there bodies.


	213. Chapter 213

After the shower with what had happened inside. Andrew still wanted to continue on with fucking Hayley in spite the fact he had to leave.

She had changed into her pink night gown low cut on the top. When he saw this he asked Hayley on whether he can fuck her one more time before leaving. His penis was so hard that it was painful. He had his cock in his hands walks over to her waiting to hear the answer.

"Sure sweetie. Anything for you!" She said with removing her night gown and asking where he wants her.

"In the bed room leaning over the bed. First I want to eat your juicy pussy before I start to fuck you really hard plus this time I want to spend some time inside your lovely ass..."

"Oh wow!" She says with leaning over her head over the bed. This would give her the chance to have his very hard cock down her throat once again. While he starts with his tongue going inside her clit. As he was leaning over her as well eating her out while his cock was shoved down deep inside her throat.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand still with her munching on his cock in her throat. While he was doing his job on her pussy. Her nerves basically were on fire at this point since she wasn't able to stay still either. The both of them were moaning loudly from the both of them pleasuring each other in the bedroom.

Andrew using his entire mouth took hold of her entire bud to put her through the roof with that particular action.

Afterwards he told Hayley to stop. He was going to fuck her now with her still hard shaft. She was told to move up to the headboard with looking for her cuffs to lock her wrists against the posts.

He was able to find them in the dresser draw next to the bed. She was in trouble now with Andrew using the cuffs. However he was going to try a new position with placing her ankles over her head with spreading her legs as wide as the posts will be. She was wide open this way.

Andrew simply push his hard shaft into her to have Hayley cry out from the painful entrance of his cock into her.

He started to stroke inside and out of her to have the woman holler out. "OMG Andrew! What are you doing to me?"

"Do you want me to stop all together?" He asked with pulling out while waiting for an answer.

"No way! Continue to fuck me hard. However I am waiting for you to fuck me inside my ass." She stated with Andrew hitting her G-SPOT very hard to have her cum a great deal all over the quilt.

"Ok than Hayley, your going to get your wish right now. Since your wet as hell, I will use some of it onto my cock and your opening of your ass. It's going to make it easier to get inside and ram you hard." 

"Jesus H. Christ Andrew! Do it already! I have my mouth watering from you fucking me hard up my ass. Now come on and place that big, fat white cock into my ass." She says loudly to push him further like before in the shower.

All of the sudden her life was turned up side down. When Andrew's cock pushed inside so hard she had through she was bleeding, but she wasn't. "Oh, dear lord!" She screams out as Andrew started to stroke inside and out of her tight ass. While slapping her legs with his hands with the cuffs still holding her ankles to be raised in the air.

It wasn't going to be long before he finally has his orgasm. She couldn't wait any long er with becoming more and more in pain and sore.

Two more hard strokes inside deep. Andrew finally let loose his cum deep inside of her before dropping down onto the bed. Hayley begged him to use the key to take off the cuffs she was going to have marks around her ankles....


	214. Chapter 214

After a few moments Hayley was feeling better. Including the swelling on her ankles caused by the cuffs during sex. Andrew told her that he had to take a quick shower before leaving. He had to go to his office to make those phone calls to the military overseas on the four projects.

"I won't bother you, Andrew. I will use the other small bathroom to take my shower. If I miss you leaving. I would like to wish you all of the best with your work." She moves over to him to give him a quick kiss on the lips before breaking it off.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence. The company stands to make 80 million dollars on the four contracts. This will make everyone happy with each of the four employees receiving bonuses as with myself of course." Andrew said with a smirk on his face before heading into the shower.

While Hayley went into the other on the other side of the apartment.

*****************************************************************************************************

When Andrew had gotten home to change. He through about making those calls here at home. Since he had all of the numbers to General Hathaway's office on the base in Germany and at his home. It would save him a great deal of time with making those calls.

Going into his bedroom to look for the file folder from work with the two numbers. When he makes the calls it's going to be at least a eight hour or more difference over seas.

First off after opening the file. The two numbers were written down on a piece of paper in his hand writing.

Moving over to the dresser he picked up his cell-phone. Putting in the first number overseas to General Hathaway's office. Dialing it would take a moment for the overseas operator to connect to his office.

"General Hathaway how can I help you?" He says over the long distance phone.

"General it's Andrew Reynolds calling to find out about the four projects we sent you. What did you and your associates think of them?" He asked with such energy that the general was able to pick it up.

"Just great Andrew! I was going to call you any way to let you know all of your projects have been accepted. The military plans to start using the designs right away, along with your payments should already be into your account with the transfer of one hundred million dollars, this also includes your commission and bonus of twenty million dollars. I wish you all the best with spending it Andrew."

"Thank you, so much for picking my company to do your military programs. No doubt security levels will be raise even further by the United States government?" Andrew said with urgency in his voice.

'When will you and your associates be sending the last three?" General Hathaway says from his office at 5.30 a.m. the next morning.

"Sometime during the next two weeks sir. I will let you go with this call costing a fortune for the company. I will check my bank account to check and see on whether the transfer of monies had been received. Take care and I will let you know when the last three will be sent off to your base overseas." He ends the call to call his bank to put in his account numbers to get the balance.

The automatic voice was able to give him the total balance of his business account completely shocked him the amount the general had said over the phone including his commission and bonus.

He needed to get dress to head for a automatic bank teller to take out money for Hayley, dinner and other items he needs the most.

However the best thing he was going to do with some of the money. He was going to buy Hayley a new Volkswagen with the one she has is old and beaten up.


	215. Chapter 215

One person he needed to call was Richard Castle since he has the connections. Bringing up his number on the cell-phone. He push the send button for which he hopes that Castle will pick up right away.

Taking a moment for the connection to go on through..."Richard Castle investigations, how can I help you?" He asked from the P.I. office checking in with everyone accept Alexis and Hayley having gone home for the day.

"Castle it's Andrew from the Escort service. I need to ask you a favor." He said over the phone.

"And what is that Andrew besides sex?" Castle replied with a slight joke to have them both laughing.

"Do you know an agent that sells cars? I am thinking of purchasing a green Volks wagon for Hayley as a gift?"

"I know someone Andrew. His name is Bobby Jones of Cars Delight in the Bronx. They have a warehouse only a few miles away from the main office. Why are you buying a car?" He asked with trying not to be nosey.

"My company that I run just landed an 80 million dollar contract for the military over seas. I was given for myself 20 million bonus. For which I was totally shocked with General Hathaway telling me this over the phone."

"Congrats Andrew! Hayley is going to be totally surprised since she does need a new vehicle with the Volks wagon she has now is beat up. Let me call Bobby and check with him on whether they have a green Volks wagon in the warehouse. I will call you back in 15 minutes."

"Sure Castle! I am at my apartment complex. I won't be going any place until I hear from you." He hangs up the phone to turn on the tv to wait for the word from Richard Castle.

******************************************************************************************************

It's been almost 18 minutes now...

Andrew was getting nervous having not heard from Castle. He had on the news for six o' clock in the evening.

When all of a sudden the phone is ringing. His heart started to jump a little with excitement. "Castle I was beginning to wonder what was going on. Were you able to find out the information about the green Volks wagon?"

"I sure did Andrew. I suggest you write the address in the Bronx. Bobby will be waiting for you in his office, while the green Volks wagon will be waiting at the warehouse to be brought over to the office. You will need to pay for it, along with all kinds of paperwork before taking the vehicle from there premises."

"My god Castle! Thank you so much for helping me out. I will take care of you. I will need your account in order for me to transfer funds." Andrew said over the phone while writing down the Bronx address and Castle's business account to transfer funds.

"Good luck with surprising Hayley with the gift. Please let me know on how that surprise goes for her. And Andrew I will probably call the Escort service on when I plan to have another session at the hotel." Castle replied...

"Any time buddy. I will go now to head for your friend's office. I will be sure to have my business account on me to pay for the vehicle, plus I plan to give Bobby a bonus for helping me out. Take care Castle." Andrew ended the conversation to get himself ready for the ride.


	216. Chapter 216

Castle after getting off the phone with Andrew. He turned to face his wife Kate Beckett. "Was he happy about buying the Volks Wagon for Hayley?" She asked with holding onto Castle 's penis in his office. She had pulled it out while he was talking on the phone. In spite the fact that he was having a hard time trying to talk to Andrew without giving himself away.

"What are you going to do with it now that your taken it out of my shorts Kate?" He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"What I am going to do is give you a blow job that your going to be seeing stars afterwards!" She said before going down on him to have him cringing in his seat since she had pulled it out from his desk.

"OMG! What are you doing to me ?" He said with a cry from the deepness of his cock that she had taken him down her throat. It was at this point he lost control of himself with pushing her head down further into his cock to drive him just crazy....

She was making all kinds of noises from sucking his penis inside her throat. She was rather enjoying herself sucking him hard like always. She was almost to the point of having to orgasm quickly in a moment or two since she is able to feel the pressure build up.

Castle wasn't able to hold it any further as he simply just let go with his cum spraying deep down her throat. While she was taking every drop and swallowing to her liking.

He needed a minute or two to catch his breath and including with his heart racing from the orgasm that was caused by his wife.

"Feeling better Rick?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Just great Kate! Come on lets go to bed before I change my mine about wanting to write after that mine blowing orgasm." Castle says while his wife Kate started to laugh at him with moving out of his office to head for the bedroom.

Inside the bedroom.

Beckett continued to asked her husband about Andrew.

"Oh, yeah! His company had turned in four projects to the military overseas. General Hathaway accepted all four of the projects along with an 80 million dollar payment for his company and including a twenty million dollar bonus and why he was able to purchase the Volks wagon for Hayley."

"Wow! She is one lucky lady to have Andrew as a great friend. I do hope she will be able to appreciate it greatly when she gets it." Beckett says sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She will Kate. She is going to get it today later when he heads for the dealership with paying for it and having one in the warehouse a few miles away." Castle replied.


	217. Chapter 217

Even though Kate Beckett was going to have her twins soon. Castle after talking to her about Andrew and the Volks wagon. He wanted to return the favor with going down on his wife with sucking her dry.

He told her to lay back down on the bed at the head board to start licking her insides. Getting herself very comfortable. She spread her legs open as wide as she could with the baby bumps. Castle slid up to her opening to begin his work on her.

He has always loved eating her. He remembered the very first time for when he did. It was at the time she came to him during the thunder storm and just prior to almost being thrown off the roof by one of Bracken's associates. It was his very first time some time after he had screwed her in the bedroom to be completely surprised with some of the things she was able to do sexually with his body.

Castle had his entire face buried into her pussy. She was slightly wet at the moment. However once he gets started, she will have her hormones go into high gear.

Kate had to hold onto the posts on the sides. Since she wasn't able to take it with what Castle was doing to her. Currently he was sucking onto her bud having her start to orgasm and wetting him, herself and the sheets. She didn't care right now since they will be changed later.

"Jesus Castle your killing me!" She said with still holding onto the posts.

"It's going to be much worst later in the months ahead once your going to have the twins." He replied before licking her insides and her juices....

Seeing that she was in distress. He decided to stop and let her relax or head for the shower. She opted for the shower to clean herself. While Castle went to quickly wash his hands and face to head for his office to write for an hour before going to call for Pizza as a snack. No doubt his wife will be hungry after he wakes her up from a short nap.

*****************************************************************************************************

Andrew was able to talk with Castle's friend at the car place. He paid for the Volks wagon by using his business account. He had asked on how much the total cost would be without the agent's bonus/commission.

"$11,000 total with tax and fees Andrew." He handed him all of the paper work including updating Hayley's driver's license, as with Andrew's. Your going to drive your purchase once I call the warehouse to bring it over here Andrew." He said.

"Since you didn't include your commission. How much exactly do you normally get with each car sold?" Andrew asked the important question.

"Between $200.00 to $500.00 dollars. Why do you asked Andrew?" He replied with seeing Andrew pulling out a pocket full of $100.00 bills. He hands him $600.00 into his hands as his bonus for having the Volks wagon in the warehouse.

"This is your commission. I have found you to be a wonderful salesman. Use the money to but something special for yourself." Andrew said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks! I will Andrew."


	218. Chapter 218

It was only going to take maybe 15 minutes to bring the Volkswagen over to the car place on a trailer by it's self. Andrew was told to sit and relax while having a cup of coffee and a chicken sandwich with the trays having been brought in by one of the employees.

He was trying to think of a way to surprise Hayley. Either leaving it in front of her apartment after calling to let her know what was outside. He would run to catch the bus home since the bus station is only a half a block away from his apartment complex.

Exactly ten minutes later. "Andrew the trailer is here with your Volkswagen. He's going to take it off the trailer, so give it a few moments before he's able to take it down and onto the street in front of the building."

"Thanks, I am very anxious to see how it drives. My friend Hayley is going to just love it never the less. I will be sure to let her know that an updated driver's licence will be sent to her address and you were able to make the change."

"Good luck with surprising her. Richard Castle has a wonderful friend to be working for his P.I. business." He says to Andrew when the driver of the trailer came in with all of the paper work, plates having been added onto the vehicle.

"Here you go sir." As he looks over at his boss with getting up to shake his hand on getting the vehicle here quickly from the warehouse.

"I appreciate this a great deal." He handed the man a fifty dollar bill for helping he out a great deal.

"What is all this Andrew?" Placing the money in his pants pocket.

"A tip for helping me with getting the Volkswagen here so quickly." He shakes his hand as well with taking the paper work from his hand to keep for his records and for Hayley as well. Since he's going to need with making copies just in case she is stopped for some reason by the police.

"Your all set now. The vehicle has a full tank of gas and the other papers are inside the glove box to keep as well. Thank you once again for the commission money. Once again I have figured out what I plan to do with the money." He says to Andrew.

"Gambling with Castle. Since he's been asking me for a year now with every time I am knee deep in work with selling cars to my client."

"Good luck than with your gambling skills. Take care and thanks for helping me out a great deal with my gift to Hayley."

He walks out to head on over to the Volkswagen to get inside with the keys given to him....


	219. Chapter 219

Driving on over to Hayley's apartment complex. He made the call quickly before running to catch the bus. But first he needed to make sure he had the proper coins to get on the bus. He checked his pocket for the coins as he had the money to place into the slot.

Afterwards he made the call with dialing....

After a brief moment. Hayley goes to answer the phone from the bedroom after taking a shower and dressing to go out for dinner. "Andrew what is going on with your call?" She asked with curiosity in her tone of voice.

"I suggest you go outside of your apartment complex and check out your gift that I purchase for you. It's something your going to appreciate a great deal. I will leave a note on the window for which you won't miss at all it's green. Plus there is a letter inside the glove box for you to read." Andrew says with waiting to hear in what she has to say.

"All right I am coming now. Will you be there to greet me?" She asked.

"No...I will be home in a little while. If you wish to come on over to talk with me, I will be waiting for you." As he hangs up quickly and placing his phone in his pants pocket before starting to run fast to the bus station.

It didn't take all that long for Hayley to run outside to see the green Volkswagen waiting for her. She was shaking her head a great deal when she saw the note taped on the window.

"You crazy fool!" She said to herself before moving to open the front passenger door to reach into the glove department. Just as he said there was a letter. She will read it when she was back inside her apartment. She had found the keys as well in order to make sure she can locked the doors. She wanted to be sure the keys worked so that she can get back inside to drive.

After testing the keys, and starting it up with moving over to a better parking space. She then went upstairs to her apartment to read the letter.

Moments later...

Hayley started to cry after reading the part that he was asking her to marry him, along with the most beautiful ring she ever seen. It was a green emerald diamond ring around six carats and at a size that fit her finger with no issues at all.

She needed to call him first to check on whether he was home. Before she decided to drive on over in her new green Volkswagen.


End file.
